Who Said I Love You (Seth RollinsRoman Reigns Story)
by ShieldLover1254
Summary: Taryn and Ariel are sisters and have come back from their injuries to Monday Night RAW. After their match with the Bella twins, they celebrate their victory...but not for long when the Shield of Injustice come in to Crash The Party, then that's when the war begins for Taryn when she targets Seth Rollins. Ariel on the other hand..feels something for Roman Reigns...(OC)
1. Chapter 1-Welcome Back To Hell

Taryn POV

I was almost on the verge of tears when they told us that we would be back in a couple of weeks. I plan on calling my sister, Ariel and telling her the news soon but right now, I had to find my husband Stefan because I couldn't control my excitement any longer. Just then my sweet baby Oreo came into my lap, licking my palm and up to my face as I was smiling.

Me: Hey baby. You want mama to get you another bacon doggie treat?

Oreo barks happily and I hug and kiss him as I head to the kitchen to find the treats. I adopted Oreo from the pound when he was a newborn. They were planning on putting him to sleep because no one else would adopt him and I couldn't understand why: Oreo was a sweet little puppy. My momma got him for me when me and my sisters Ariel and Kristen were about 6. We barely knew our father though: He was in and out of our lives and never made any promises to us. The only time he would even show up is to get money, weed, and cigarettes from my momma.

Me and my sister Ariel did a lot of sports in high school: I was on the girls' football team and did girls boxing and she was on the track and field and the captain of the volleyball team. I had a lot of issues throughout high school. The male coach said that I was too fat to even be on the football team, and the fact that I was a female. But my momma called a lawyer and she definitely put him in his place. I wasn't fat fat, but I will admit I was chubby in all the WRONG places…it was more so wrong then right. But throughout the course of high school and despite people making fun of me for my weight, I brought our team to the championship and my sister Ariel was bringing the gold home. My sister Kristen wasn't the sporty type. She was always into fashion and cheerleading but we have always been there for each other. Besides, she was a really cool sister. In case you haven't figured it out, yes I am the baby. But back to my father: Me and my sisters had a lot of school events, including graduation. Me being the youngest, I had always believed he would show up for any of them.

But he never did. I thought he would come see me off for me and Ariel's prom nights but come to find out, he was never caught up at "work": If anything, he was at the damn casino, gambling away all the money momma was going to give to us as a graduation gift. My momma was already going through Crohn's disease and my daddy didn't even care. But all of us did whatever we could to help her get through and we would even help around the house, drive her places to help her with errands and we would even make dinner and breakfast for her. It was more so me and Ariel helping out because Kristen was always working late or going to parties. My momma passed away and it was the day after me and Ariel's graduation.

Our aunt and uncle on Her side of the family helped us with the funeral and even offered to help us pay for college but me and my sister wanted to wrestling: It has always been our dream…but most of the men in our family never believed in us, hell most of our female cousins thought wrestling was stupid and a waste of time. Kristen went to college to pursue her master's degree in starting her own business in fashion. I still went to college but only at night. I went to wrestling school during the day. Anyway, in one of my night classes, that is when I met Stefan: He was on the college football team and I was a bit of a loner, studying and was always in the gym, working out with my sister. Stefan was a lawyer now: He transferred from Harvard but came to University of Miami Freedom. I met him in my math class and he and I were paired as study buddies and he pursued me.

Hell, our relationship moved a little fast but we had so much in common and we really liked each other. After 1 year later, that is when he proposed to me on our graduation night. I said yes and then well…here we are today. My sister Ariel isn't so fond of him though: She believed the relationship was going too fast and she also couldn't stand Stefan's attitude…or Stefan at all: I admit, he would always turn his nose down on my tattoos and my piercings and even wrestling but I just didn't want to be a lawyer. I supported him throughout everything and even though I knew he would always comment how much he disliked my tattoos and how they were distasteful, I still loved the man and I would do anything for him. After all, we have been married for 6 years now and still going strong. My sister Ariel, met her boyfriend Curtis Axel at the wrestling school. Curtis Axel was a really great guy to my sister and me and Kristen approved of him after so much convincing of Ariel. Many years later, we were in the WWE, after being hired by Stephanie and Vince McMahon.

We were going really great until that bitch Mickie James, had me injured during the ladder match at Extreme Rules: It was a triple threat ladder match for the Diva's Title against Aksana who was holding the title and Me and Mickie were the number one contenders. It was a brutal match but Mickie had gotten the title and she stomped the mess out of my leg and I thought I was done for good because not only did I not get the title, but I was also unable to move for about an hour. The ref had to take me to the hospital and Ariel, Kristen and Stefan were here for me.

Then we had came back in time for the Royal Rumble but my sister accidentally got me thrown out, but it was mostly Ryback's fault who had me injured. She was still going on in the ring strong until Sheamus got her thrown out (Don't worry, he's still our friend).

Anyway, we didn't win the Royal Rumble but we were knocking heads off in that ring, so believe that. Anyway, we were out for 10 months for some time away and to be able to get ourselves back into shape. In the meantime, Ariel and I decided to work on our artwork and I was catching up on my video games and comic books and working on to improve my motorcycles, which I have to work in the back because Stefan does NOT like them at all. Ariel calls him a dildo *laughs*but you didn't hear it from me though ard? Anyway, being with my husband was great.

I wanted to have kids one day but he wasn't ready yet. I have to admit, I'm a little confused, since he was all gung-ho about marrying me but I'm not going to get into that. Now where was I…oh yeah, I saw my husband in his office, doing some work and I strolled in and sat on his lap. I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around me, amused by my behavior.

Him: How are you today my love?

Me: Excellent. I just got a call from Stephanie McMahan. Me and Ariel are cleared and we will be back on Monday Night RAW next week!

I kiss him lovingly and he smiles at me

Him: Congratulations baby. But are you sure you really want to do this all over again?

Me: Babe. This is my dream. No matter how bad, or bruised up I am, I will never give up wrestling. I love it. Well…not as much as I love you of course.

He smiles and kisses me and I kiss him right back.

Him: If that's what you want to do, then I support you..well not the tattoos of course but I do support you.

I smile a bit more and kiss him again, telling him to go back to work as I head up to take a shower and wash my hair. I stepped out the shower about 10 minutes later and I dried myself off when I heard "Misery Business" By Paramore playing and I saw it was Ariel calling me:

Her Phone:

As I answered the phone, I heard her screaming. I was going to make a mental note to slap her back to her original state…as if it even WAS original.

Me: I take it, that you heard the news right? *smiles*

Her: YES! We get to go back next week!

Me: I know right?

Her: You think you ready?

Me: I'm more than ready honey: How about you?

Her: Cut the bullshit: You know I am.

Me: *Kevin hart voice* Alright Alright, Alriiiiight.

Ariel laughs at my dumbness and I remind her to call Kristen about our news and she said she will call both of us later on. I blow my sister a kiss, telling her I have to get dressed since I did come out the shower. She does the same to me and says goodbye

Her: Stay Deranged

Me: Stay Crazy *laughs*

I check my twitter page and all my fans are tweeting me and my sister, telling us that they can't wait to see us Monday Night and our friends from WWE like AJ and Kaitlyn, tweet us and tells us that they love us, along with the Usos', John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, CM Punk, Tamina, Chris Jericho, Layla, Kofi Kingston, Justin Gabriel and Christian: They said that they can't wait to see us again. I get a personal message from Natalya, telling me about her engagement to Tyson Kidd and I mentally scream.

Her Message: I missed you so much Taryn. I'm glad to see that you and Ariel are healing up so great. Love you lots, Natti By Nature. Oh by the way, you still owe me a dollar from that Kit-Kat bar you stole from me, you little thief =).

I laugh at her and then reply back to her and then I get dressed so I can head to the gym to work out and I color up my hair again.

It took about a good hour but it's for Monday night Raw. Besides, I have always hated my name Tammy because it reminded me of my father, who is no good to us anymore. So my ring name is Taryn, but even when I'm not out on the ring, I still like people to call me by that name instead. Anyway, I finished up my hair and brush it out.

I head down to the gym downstairs but not before I blow my baby another kiss. He smiles but I can tell from the look in his eyes he does NOT approve of my hair color. I sigh to myself and I start lifting weights and then I plan on running on the treadmill later. Oreo came down with me and was just watching me and rolling around on the ground and I just laugh at his cute self.

Ariel POV

I feel like I am on top of the world right now. It has been approximately ten months since I have been out injured due to me and my sister being at the Royal Rumble. But I'm so happy to be back. I get a text from my baby Curtis who says that he can't wait to see me again and that he loves me. I know he has been working with Paul Heyman and I'm not a Paul Heyman person…well I'm not a fan of walruses of any kind but I am proud of my baby for winning the Intercontinental Championship. I was back at my house, playing some video games when Stephanie called us and told us the news: That we are cleared to come back next week. I was working out in the gym, listening to Paramore and then I was going to lift some weights later on. I would have called Kaitlyn to help me with my exercises but she's touring for the moment..well I'll bug her later. I heard my phone ringing and I saw it was my darling big sister Kristen calling me.

Me: Hello my darling.

Her: Hey Mandy!

Ok, I hate it when she calls me Mandy but I chose to push that into the back of my mind. She's my big sis and I love her.

Me: Me and Taryn are going to be back on Monday Night RAW next week.

Her: Congrats Mandy! You know I'm proud of the both of you

Me: How's your business going?  
Her: Better than ever! BeautyLoveFashion is definitely taking off so you know how that is.

Me: You better give me a discount when your clothes hit the racks

Her: Duh, you know I'mma give my sisters everything. We are a team, forever and always.

Me: You know it. Well, I gotta go honey. Working out is what will help me for next week when we come back.

Her: Don't let me stop you, let Taryn know that I will call her later

Me: I will. Love you

Her: Love you too.

I hang up and continue my running while also thinking of a Pretzel Bacon Cheeseburger from Wendy's. Grrr, why does the universe like to mess with me today?! Anyway, I'll worry about that later: My first goal is to get my hands on Big E Langston and Ryback for having us injured. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Big E attacked me backstage on the day that I had to leave. I swear I will get that bra-wearing bastard. And not only that, Maryse mocked me on my injury: Oh yeah, I watch Monday Night Raw and what she said about me but I will make her eat her words: She said that I was lucky that she hadn't done much worse…bad enough I look like a horror show. We would also be getting our plane tickets on Friday and we would have to leave on Saturday. I was working on running when I get a call from my favorite wife: Layla. I answer the phone, while drinking a bottle of water.

Me: Hiiii honey

Her: hello my sweetheart. How are you feeling for next week.

Me: Nervous as fuck. I am really excited as well, more than anything.

Her: You should be. Monday Night RAW is a little boring without you and Taryn: The Crazy and Deranged.

I smile at her words and blow her a kiss and she does the same.

Me: How is everything with you?

Her: Tired as ever but the sight-seeing has been pretty amazing. Other than that, I miss you like crazy.

Me: it won't be long now…

Her: No it will not…Get some rest as much as you can. I'll see you soon honey.

Me: I will. Bye Layla

Her: Bye Bye. *click*

I finish working out about an hour later and I begin to take a shower and make a nice early dinner as me and Curtis are texting each other

Mr. Perfection: I miss you baby.

HQ: I miss you too honey. Ily

Mr. Perfection: Same here babe. Gotta go. The Intercontinental champ needs to celebrate!

I roll my eyes and just put the phone on vibrate as I make my dinner. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him winning the title but I'm sick of him talking about it all the time as if it's a real person. I just eat my dinner and then I go to take shower and slip into my relax clothes, while also dying my hair for my return.

Then I just chilled on my bed, reading Dead-Pool the comic book and text my Lay Lay and AJ for a while.

NEXT WEEK: MONDAY NIGHT RAW

After a long drive and with so many stops for breakfast and to the restroom, we made it here to Atlanta, Georgia. Me and Taryn shook hands with The McMahon's, as a sign to welcome us back. and we also took some pictures with the fans. We still had a couple more hours left before we go on but we were greeted by many hugs and much love by our friends. Taryn usually takes Oreo with her on the course of our tour but I guess she trusts Stefan enough to let him stay with him. Why she would do that is beyond me because I don't give a damn if I love my husband or not: My doggy came first and that's that. We were in our locker room, attacked by so many hugs by AJ and Kaitlyn, and AJ was wearing her Love Bites Shirt.

AJ: I'm sorry about Big E guys. We are no longer friends after what he did to you

Me: Gurl don't worry about it: Because payback is a bitch

Kaitlyn: I couldn't have said it better myself.

We were all laughing and joking for a bit until we heard some voices that made our skin crawl.

F/V: Oh what do you know Brie? It's the Loser squad again.

It's the Bella Twins and they have their smug faces on, looking dead on at me and Taryn.

Nikki: Welcome back little girls. It's a shame. I mean let's face it: Aren't you two embarrassing enough?

Taryn had her fists balled up and AJ was giving them the crazy eyes but I stayed calm and cool, ready to throw it back at them.

Me: No, what's embarrassing is you Nikki: You really think you are the best Diva in the world, when all you are really, is a blow up Barbie doll just waiting for every guy to touch you. I mean, isn't your theme song: You Can Touch But You'll Get The Clap?

Taryn: I think it should say: You Can't Touch because you will catch a rotting flesh disease…just like you two are displaying right now*smiles*

Brie: Listen here you little roach, I will knock your teeth off the ground

Taryn: And I will knock that Adam's apple off of you, little boy! Then I'mma *gco*

My sister and I were arguing to heatedly over the Bellas that we heard Vickie Guerreros voice

Her: Excuse me, EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME!

All Of Us: What?

Her: First off, welcome back Taryn and Ariel. And secondly, since it seems to me that neither of you are going nowhere with this little 5th grade argument. We will have a match tonight: The Bella Twins VS The Night Flyers.

She does her little laugh and AJ rolls her eyes at her and glares right back at the Bellas and so does Kaitlyn. The Bellas stalk off with the L sign on their forehead, meant for us. Taryn knocks a tray off the table in anger and Kaitlyn calms her down.

Me: Don't worry girl, we got this.

Her: I know. Still can't fucking stand them.

Me: I know darling. Let's just go get changed and then say a prayer in kicking them back to hell.

Natalya: Or back to the swamp

I turn around and Taryn smiles and says "Natti" and hugs her. We tell her what happened and she encourages us to do as much damage to them as possible.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Taryn's POV

I get changed into my attire and so does Ariel. We often share a locker room sometimes but anyway, we come out and we are ready to go.

Me: I seriously love your tat's honey bunn.

Her: *smiles* Thank Shannon Moore.

Author side note: Harley Quinn is on Ariel's right shoulder, the blue dragon heart is on her right thigh, the Pisces symbol is on her right ankle and the quote tattoo is on her upper left back.)

Me: Well yeah, he did mine too remember?

Her: Yeah but the Harley Quinn and the blue dragon heart are new. I had gotten these done a couple weeks ago.

Me: Hey um Ariel?

Her: *stretching her legs* Yeah?

Me: Did you take your…you-know-whats?

Her: *Sighs* You know I hate taking those. It's like I might as well put a big sign on my forehead that says I'm bi-polar.

Ariel has been dealing with her bi-polar issues for awhile and I blame my father for this: I mean, she always explodes whenever he has hurt me or Kristen and she really blew up when he didn't come to our graduation: She almost didn't get her diploma and it took me about an hour to calm her down. My momma had no choice but to get her medication for her symptoms. She hates taking it so she would always flush it down or throw them away but I don't want her to have another freak out moment.

Ariel looks at me and smirks at bit.

Her: Look, I know I'm a lot of things but I don't need to be put in a straight-jacket: I can handle my emotions

Me: I wasn't doubting that. You of all people should know I'm on your side.

Her: I know. So you ready to do this?

Me:You know it

Me and Her fist bumped together and we say: It's Time To Fuck It Up Tonight! As we walk down, I almost fell after being bumped into by a couple a guys and one of them had black and blonde hair.

Me:Hey watch it you jackass!

He glared at me and I glared right back as we stalked away.

Her: Girl, they ain't worth it

Me: Whatever. I know he better watch where the fuck he going. Rude ass

We headed into the gorilla. The Bellas were announced first, doing their little turn with NO ASS to show off as their theme played "You Can Look, But You Can't Touch." They showed off for a bit and then stepped into the ring. Then our music "Riot Rhythm" by Sleigh Bells started playing as we came out and then I did a bit of slow ass shaking while Ariel blew them a kiss. Then I did the same thing she did as she copied off me. Then we both threw up rocker signs as fireworks went off. (Like WWE diva Ashley) Everyone was cheering so loud for us and chanting our names that I almost burst into tears again. We gave them all high fives as we ran down the ramp and Then we slid right into the ring, standing on the turnbuckles as everyone was cheering for us and there were signs that were saying "Welcome back". Even the people that booed us before were cheering for us now. Ariel decided to let me go first and then the bell rung and I was facing Brie. We both got into each other with a headlock and I reveresed it and slapped her and grabbed her hair and slammed her face-down onto the mat with me. I picked her up, ready to slam her again but she elbowed me in the face and I fell. She had me in an ankle lock, twisting my ankle and she was twisting it pretty rough and I was in pain. My sister Ariel was stomping on the mat, cheering for me and I kicked her in her stomach and got out of it. I jumped on her and then started beating her face in as she covered her face. I got up and stomped her in her chest and then grabbed her leg to pin her

Ref: 1…2..

She kicked out in time and then I tagged in Ariel.

Ariel POV

I did a clothesline on Brie a few times but she reversed it, grabbed my arm and slammed me down onto the mat. They had me in the corner of the turnbuckle and then She stomped the life out of me, as she tagged in Nikki. Just as she grabbed my hair, I grabbed hers back and punched her straight in the mouth and then we were both throwing punches. Then I bounced off the clothesline a few times and she did a clothesline on me and then she did the Bella Buster on me, making my lip bleed and my face hurt. Then she grabbed my leg to pin me

Ref: 1…2..

I kicked out and she got extrememly pissed. Taryn was laughing at her and Nikki slammed my face into the matt again and then ran over to knock Taryn off onto the floor. Taryn was not pleased and my face was red. I grabbed her legs and then I swung her around and then did a face splat on her and then used my foot to keep her face down onto the mat until the ref pulled her up.

30 MINUTES ONTO THE MATCH

I was fighting them both was they switched up and Taryn had her hand out, ready to fight but I told her not just yet.

Her: You're not letting me have all the fun!

Just then Nikki grabbed her ankle and made her fall again and then she grabbed Nikki's hair and slammed her face onto the steel steps and then kicked Nikki in her gut. I reveresed the headlock Brie had me in and Nikki and Taryn were still going at it until she pushed Taryn onto the steel steps as well and then while the ref wasn't looking, Brie and Nikki decided to pull their Twin Magic on us. Awe shit.

Taryn POV

Oh hell no, I don't care how much pain I'm in: I'm not letting my sister get pulled into Twin Magic. Brie was trying to stop me but I punched her as Nikki was telling the ref to hurry up and pin. The ref looked confused.

Ref: 1…2…

I broke up the countout by kicking Nikki in her back. Now Ariel finally tagged me in:I got on top of the turnbuckle and as Nikki was getting up, looking confused, I did a cross arm body on her and then did a tilt-a-whirl on her. Then Me and Ariel both did a clothesline on her together. Brie tried to distract the ref as Nikki tried to jab her finger in my eye and pin me but Ariel broke it up. Then me and Ariel both did a hair pull face slam on her and then I went after Brie and as Nikki got up slightly, Ariel did a spear to her and I did my finishing move "Risky Business" [grab her body and have her behind my back sideways, with me pinning her arms and legs and I jump and slam her down.] Me and my sister both pinned them together.

Ref: 1…2…3! *Bell Rings*

Lillian Garcia: Here Are Your Winners: The Night Flyers!

The Bellas rolled out the ring but Ariel was still beating on Brie Bella and screaming like crazy and I had to pull her off, knowing that it's her bi-polar faze coming through.

Jerry: Wow, she's gone mad *laughs*

JBL: *sarcasm* When is that new?

Ariel starting growling at JBL but I had to hold her back and force her to calm down a bit and she was doing a Harley Quinn smile. I told them to pass us the mics as we had a few words to say.

Me: It's good to be back guys!

Her: And it's all because of you!

Me: You are the ones who made Monday Night RAW happen.

Her: We thank each and every one of you, who believed in us. Whether you loved us or not, we appreciate it.

Me: We missed y'all so much. And know this guys: We are not going ANYWHERE, this time. Because *gco*

Music: "Sierra Hotel India Echo Lima Delta: SHIELD"

Just then we heard some guitar music playing and we hear the commentators saying uh oh and oh no. We look confused for a moment until we see three guys in black vests and pants and could easily pass off as serial killers. Jerry Lawler said they were the Shield…so that's who we have been hearing about. They keep circling around us but Me and Ariel are not backing down at all. Just then with a quickness, they slide into the ring and Seth goes after me first and so does Roman but Ariel jumps on him and starts punching him in and bites his ear very very VERY hard while I take care of this blonde piece of shit. That son of a bitch bumped right into me and I will NOT let him get away with it. We beat each other like crazy into a turnbuckle and I throw him out the ring and then I kick Dean and tackle him as well but not before Seth does a high flying kick to my head and I'm knocked out cold. I heard a slam onto the mat and I saw that Dean was getting hit and stomped to the ground . I played dead for a few minutes but Seth grabbed me and punched me a couple times but I grabbed his hair and I sucker punched him and we continued fighting, even outside the ring. Then all three of them managed to grab us both and slam us on the announcer table. They were shouting "WE ARE THE SHIELD", BELIEVE IN THE SHIELD!" I was knocked out cold but not before I felt my hair being pulled up and blondie's voice in my ear

Him: You don't belong here, little girl: Go back to daycare, matter fact: Go back to being the fat pig that you are

He dropped me on the ground and they had their fists together and stalked off. Seth went back over and started pummeling me again but the guys dragged him off and I heard them yelling at each other for a bit. Meanwhile Ariel crawled to check on me but my mind was no longer focused on the pain: It was focused on HELL!

40 minutes later

The ref came to check on us and we were ok: Our backs were hurting and we had minor bruises and a headache but we were ok. Our friends came over to check on us and Layla was right next to us, helping us.

Layla: Those guys are dangerous: We should have warned you

Ariel: It's ok. Besides, this will not go unpunished, right Taryn?

I thought about the blond Seth and how I so badly wanted to just dump his body in acid and then smash his bones to fucking dust. My head was hurting but I pushed the doctors off me because I didn't give a damn about their help: I wanted revenge. I was throwing things around and AJ, Dolph, Natalya, and Chris Jericho had to calm me down as I was screeching and going nuts.

AJ: Calm down, right now!

Me: I will NOT calm down. I want revenge!

Chris: You need to get treated first, calm the hell down!

Me: I don't care if I'm missing a damn eye. Who the fuck do they think they?! They don't own the place, especially that blonde faggot!

Natalya: Seth Rollins?

Me: My point exactly: That's a gay ass name

Dolph: Uhh that's not his real *gco*

Me: *demonic voice* I don't care.*clears throat* I'm going back on my tour bus. Do you need me to stay with you Ariel?

Her: No, go get some air. Curtis said he will be here with me after his match against Sin Cara.

Me: Ok. I Love you. Stay Crazy

Her: Stay Deranged *smiles*

I felt guilty for leaving her but Lay Lay and Kaitlyn both said that they would stay here with her and AJ and I went to go back on my tour bus while AJ and Dolph were trying to make me laugh and they congratulated me on winning my match against the Bellas. Then that is when I saw Seth Rollins with Dean and Roman. I stalked over there immediately and Seth glared at me instantly.

Dean: *smirks* I don't know what you are doing here little girl, this is for *gco*

Me: Shut the fuck up, Dick Ambrose. As much as I would like to kick you in your balls at the moment, I have a few choice words for Blondica over here

Him: It's Seth Rollins *staring me down*

Me:*does the same* I don't give a damn if you're Santa Claus: Let me tell you something and you better listen good. I don't give a damn if you are the Shield of Injustice or what you stand for: I will take you down by any means necessary, whether it's with all three of you or just you

Him: You have a problem with me, then say it!

Me: Are you deaf? Of course I have a fucking problem with you, I don't think it's any clearer than that. And if you think tonight is the end of what you did, Mr. Seth Rollins, you have ANOTHER thing coming. I will be your worst fucking nightmare

Him: I will send you to hell, bitch

Me: Not if I take you with me, you chicken shit!

Him: Go lay in a ditch, you fucking cunt!

The rage inside me exploded and I slapped him hard and we wrestled and fought on the cold concrete ground with us going crazy and Roman and Dean broke it apart and so did Dolph and AJ with me screaming and going crazy as I fought them off me and so did Seth and we continued fighting with me slamming him on the ground and then he bashed my face on the side of the tour bus. Dolph grabbed me and carried me away with me screaming and ranting and Roman was pulling him away as he walked away but still screaming at me. I was still going nuts.

Me: Mark my words, you piece of shit, I WILL MAKE YOU PAY! *Screaming loudly*

Dolph carried me back on my tour bus and he pinned me down to calm me down as I was still kicking and screaming and AJ grabbed my ear and twisted it just so I could be quiet.

Her: He is NOT worth it. Focus on your victory of winning against the Bellas tonight. Wasn't that something before all this drama happened?

I threw Dolph off me but I gave him an apologetic look before AJ helped him up and they kissed. I swear as annoying as those two can be sometimes, they do make the perfect couple.

Me: I'm sorry Nick. It's just that I *gco*

Him: Hey no need to explain. Well AJ, She made you look sane now *laughs a bit*

We both punched him on both sides of his arm

Him: OW! It was joke ok?

We rolled our eyes and we both sat on my bed and Nick decided to give us a moment alone to go check on my sister.

AJ: You know I have never seen you hate someone like you hate Seth.

Me: He thinks that they own the place, all because of what: They have the tag-team titles and Dick Ambrose is The US Champion. Nobody cares about them. If anybody is injustice, it's them! But most of all, that blondica, Seth Rollins

AJ: (rolls her eyes, smirking) He's only half blonde

Me: *rolls my eyes back* He's still a blonde. And believe me April: He is NOT going to get away with this.

Seth's POV

I don't know who the fuck she think she is! But I know one thing: She shouldn't even be back here, little girls like her don't fucking belong here. I was knocking things in the room and Roman had to calm me down.

Dean: Look man, you need to calm down. She ain't here is she?

Me: I don't give a damn. She shouldn't have never fucking hit me in the first place, that stupid fat bitch!

Roman: Look man. We already sent them a message tonight. We will wait till Friday to send another. Let's just go to sleep

Me: I'm not going to sleep, I want to stomp her head on the fucking ground

Dean: Ok, well while you go do that, I will be going to sleep. Like I said, we sent them a message

I don't know who she think she is just waltzing into me, and knocking into me, calling me a jackass when it was HER at fault. She got beefy arms to where she was probably stuffing her face and she was mad because she lost a stack of ribs or something. Look, a while ago, we made our debut, letting everyone know what we stand for and that we don't apologize for anything. We even made our point clear when we took the tag team titles from Team Hell No and no one has been able to defeat us. Then I kept hearing rumors about two sisters named Taryn and Ariel coming back as they were supposedly injured. But you know what? Whatever, it's not my problem and I don't care: What our problem is that they can't just come back here and think they are expecting a little welcome party back and think they can have a free day today, especially Taryn: We are about honor and that's how it's going to stay. But now, my mind is not even so much on Ariel but it's more so on Taryn and I will make sure to make her life a living hell every day she comes out to that ring.

Ariel POV

I was checked and cleared out and I was able to leave. Layla wanted to walk with me to my tour bus but I told her to get some rest, especially since she does have a match against Aksana. She gave me a big hug and told me LOL (Lots of Lay-Love). I smiled at her and waved her good night. I walked to my tour bus and I saw Big E Langston heading for me. I ran for my life because I was just cleared and I didn't want to deal with him again. But he caught up to me and then pushed me on the ground. I tried to get up but he forced me back on the ground.

Me: I'm not afraid of you Big E. In fact, I'm actually happy to see you again: So I can give you the ass-kicking that you have been waiting for!

Him: I'd like to see you try little girl

He picked me up, about to do his "Big Ending" but I slipped out of it and then I speared him right onto the ground. Then I kept kicking his face in and I kept doing it until I felt a pair of strong arms, lifting me up and kicking me like crazy.

Me: Get off me, get the hell off *gco*

I looked and saw it was the guy that everyone called Roman Reigns. I pushed him off me and I stared at him hard.

Me: You got some nerve even coming near me. I should throw you down on the ground and then stomp your head off!

Him: Whatever. You want to keep getting stomped on, be my guest. Don't get mad because you were the one that decided to come back. That was your own stupidity.

As he walked away, I got so angry that I ran right behind him and speared him. He was groaning in pain and looking at me crazy.

Him: What the hell is wrong with you?!

Me: This is payback for putting me through that damn announcers table. Now, we are even. Just because you guys have the tag-team titles, doesn't mean anything. We have been in this game longer and I will not bow down to the likes of you or any of your little boyfriends.

He got up, still holding his side and we had a stare-down. Just then I heard Curtis calling my name and Paul Heyman was right behind him

Curtis: What's going on?

Me:…nothing….it's nothing *still staring at him*

Curtis grabbed my hand and we walked off and I could feel Roman staring at me from the back. We went inside Curtis tour bus and he wanted a moment alone with me. I talked to him about what happened but he was polishing his stupid IC Championship Belt.

Me: Look, babe: I'm happy for you but can we please talk about something other than that stupid title?

Curtis gave me a hard look and stalked towards me.

Him: *irritated* You know I really thought you would be happy for me. I mean do you know how HARD I worked to get this?

"Yeah it was because of that slimy walrus Paul. Other than that, you didn't do anything!" I wanted to scream that out so loud but I gave him a hard stare back.

Me: All I am saying is that, you should want to spend time with me and check to see if I am ok? Big E just tried to attack me out there!

Him: *rolls his eyes* You are not dead are you?

Me: That's not the point! I need for you to be a boyfriend and not some stranger dickhead!

Just then he slapped me onto the ground and started beating me. Oh no, not again. I tried to fight him off me but he was a bit stronger than me and he kept throwing punches at me to my side and onto my face.

Him: I am better then you: you know it and you WILL respect me!

Me: Curtis stop it!

He kept hitting me and I bit his hand pretty hard before he punched me, knocking me out cold.

10 minutes later

I woke up in his bed and I saw him zipping his jeans up grinning to himself. I looked at him very disgusted.

Him: There's the door: you know what to do.

I threw a pillow at him and stalked off, slamming the door. Luckily, I was on birth control but he swore he would never hit me like this again. Not only that, he basically raped me. I decided to just keep it in and go through my purse to get my meds. I swallow two of them and then I just head back to my tour bus. Taryn was already asleep but when she heard the door close, she looked up. Luckily I was wearing a jacket so she wouldn't find the bruises. I've been doing a pretty good job so far, hiding the bruises from my sisters, especially Taryn because she can be very nosy, but it won't be long now.

Her: *groggy voice* Lulu?

Me: Oh hey honey? How are you?

Her: I should be asking you. It took you awhile to get checked out, is everything ok *sits up*

Me: Yeah I'm ok .

She gave me a look but once I reassured her that I was ok, she smiled and went right back to sleep. I felt the medication taking over my body and then I started seeing stars: They were actually made out of marsh mellows and I tried to grab onto a few of them but I fell asleep. Man, I want a strawberry marshmallow.

Roman POV

Damn, my side hurt like hell. I was about to get something to eat from the vending machine when I saw Ariel stomping on Big E Langston. I don't know what happened between those two but I didn't want her to get caught by anyone else, so I pulled her off of him. He was gone now but she had some nerve to spear me. I guess she and I are kind of the same…kind of. I don't know what I'm saying, I hardly know the girl. Besides, it's clear her and Curtis Axel are dating so I'm not trying to get caught up in that. But something is nagging into my brain about her. Maybe I should just get some sleep, besides I don't have time to think about this for the moment.

NEXT DAY:10am

Taryn POV

I woke up kind of late but I could see that we were not close to our destination yet. We were still on the road moving and I went into the kitchen to get me a bowl of Coco Pebbles cereal and a muffin. I called Stefan and the phone rang a few times before he picked up

Him: Hello?

Me: Hey baby.

Him: Oh hey how are you?

Me: Well, I am a bit bruised up but I am doing ok. Just waking up and now talking to my baby.

Him: Oh why are you all bruised up?

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Me: babe…you didn't watch my match last night against the Bellas? I won..me and Ariel won until some guys attacked us

Him: Oh I'm sorry about that. But listen in all fairness, you know I don't watch wrestling and I'm swamped with so many clients I don't have time to sit in front of the TV all day.

Me:…Right. Babe I understand and I'm ok. Just wanted to call and say that I love you is all. And I miss you like crazy.

Him: I miss you too honey and once again, I'm really sorry

Me: No don't apologize: You are a lawyer so you have lots of things to do. But anyway, I want to say that I love you. Can you put Oreo on the phone for me please?

Him: Sure honey

I waited a few seconds until I heard barking and I smiled

Me: Hi baby! How is my sweet little prince

Oreo barked happily and I smiled through the phone. I wish I could take him with me on tour but it's against the rules. Not that I care so much for them but I don't want to deal with Vince. I blew Oreo a kiss and then I heard footsteps and saw that Ariel was saying hi to Oreo. Oreo barked happily again at the both of us.

Me: Mama loves you ok Oreo? Bye Bye

Oreo barked again and walked off and I heard Stefan was back on the phone. Ariel rolled his eyes and took my phone

Her: So Samantha, how are things going in the office world

Him: *irritated* It's Stefan. Maybe you should learn how to speak language correctly, it's pretty clear you skipped kindergarten.

Her: Just like it's pretty clear that you skipped a *gco*

Me: OK! Give me the phone back

She gave me the phone back and flipped him off, going into the kitchen. The road was bumpy so I had to be careful walking while I went into my bedroom.

Me: Babe, will you please stop with the nonsense?

Him: Look, I don't have time for ignorant people like her. I have work to do. Now have a good day and I'll call you later. I Love you

Me: Love you too. Bye *click*

I went back into the kitchen to finish my bowl of cereal and Ariel is in her clothes already but she eating some Eggo French toast sticks and a cup of syrup with some OJ. I sit down next to her and she looks at me like I did something wrong.

Me: What's wrong? *munches on cereal*

Her: You have a dick-head of a husband

Me: he's not that bad: he's just swamped with work. It's hard being a lawyer. I wish you would at least try to give him a chance.

Her: *rolls her eyes* The day I give him a chance will be the day that I marry Titus O Neil from the Primetime players. Remember he use to say "I'm a Walking Hershey Bar?"

Me:…Ok Now you have made me ruin my appetite to finish my Coco Pebbles cereal. I should bite your face off

Her: Love you. And can I have the rest of your cereal?

Me: N-O. But you can have the rest of my s'mores I packed with us on the trip

Her: AWESOME! I knew there was a reason I loved you.

I give her the bag of s'mores and then I get myself a bottle of water. I've been having vivid dreams of running Seth Rollins over with a bus and I crush the bottle of water, thinking about his stupid ugly face that makes me want to throw up.

Me: *screams* I FUCKING HATE THAT STUPID BLONDE! *throws water bottle across the room*

Ariel looks at me confused?

Her: Who are you talking about?

Me: Hello! The Shield!, but Seth Rollins most of all. Just because they are carrying the gold, they think they can do whatever they fucking want. Especially Blondica.

Ariel sighs and pulls out her laptop and types into and there are videos of the messages the Shield sends to them.

Her: You mean them right? Because I ran into one of them last night.

Me: Was it Seth Rollins? Because I swear to God if he touched you, I will *gco*

Her: No you lunatic! It was this guy with the long black hair

They said their names were Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, and Roman Reigns and that they are the Shield: They were talking about Daniel Bryan and Kane and winning their titles and blah blah blah. I can't believe these guys have been running havoc since day one..well while we were out injured but still.

Me: Aren't they still kind of on NXT?

Her: Yeah but they are mostly on WWE and Vince likes them. Oh shit, they even attacked the Undertaker and tried to go after Triple HHH.

Me: These guys are pretty ruthless.

Her: *rolls my eyes* Whatever. I just know one thing: I WILL get my hands on them

Especially Seth Rollins…I will make his life miserable, even if it KILLS me.

TWO HOURS LATER

We arrived at the airport, on our way to London, which was when I saw Seth, Roman, and Dean there and me and Seth instantly traded glares at each other. I felt my fists ball up at the sight of his stupid face and I just want to go over there and "correct" it. Ariel had to tug me along and we had to go through the metal detector and this fat lady had talked to me as she was going through my bags and I had no idea what she was saying because I was completely zoned out…was she talking about the newest price for burgers at McDonalds or was it that mole on her face she was complaining about…I don't know but my whole mind was set on making sure Seth Rollins would be feeling every bit of my wrath and all of the pain that comes along with it. The lady finished checking my bag and rolled her eyes at me as she went to check the next one. I saw Natalya and AJ and gave them both hugs.

Me: Hi AJ, Hey Nattie

Natalya: Hey honey. How are you feeling?

Me: You know what? I'm feeling a lot of energy right now.

Ariel: I'm still sleepy

AJ: Wakey Wakey hun. We got a lot of places to go and we have to get ready for Main Event tonight.

Her: Ugh, I know I know.

So we received our plane tickets and I went to go find my seat and come to find out, Seth, Roman, and Dean were right behind us! You have GOT to be kidding me right now. I would rather WALK to London then deal with him. Seth glared at me once more and I traded it right back.

Him: You know the more you glare at me, it's not going to make you any more attractive…then again that would be a lie if I told you I did.

Me: Shut up, Goldilocks. Shouldn't you be making out with your boyfriend over there *points to Dean*

Him: Uh actually *gco*

Me: Oh shut up Dean.

Him: Don't get mad at him because you are the one that got your ass kicked.

Me: How funny, yet you dyed your hair blonde and black. It makes you look like a homo, which reminds me, they're hiring somebody for that chat line.

Seth's eyes were getting blacker and blacker and Roman had to control him while Nattie had to pull me back down in my seat, hissing at me, along with my sister as well. I don't give a damn if they get mad at me, they started it…especially that stupid fucking ugly chicken shit!

Nattie: Will you calm the hell down?!

Me: *eye twitching* I am perfectly calm Natalya. I am just simply setting an idiot back into his place.

Ariel: *sarcasm* Oh yeah, that really worked out well.

Me: Shouldn't you be stuffing your face with your red hot Cheetos?

Ariel sticks her pierced tongue out at me and munches on her snacks while I begin to eat my snacks as well.

Seth's POV

The plane took off about an hour later after everyone was settled and I heard slurping sounds and I saw it was Taryn drinking her soda. Ok maybe the slurping wasn't THAT loud but it was still pretty loud to me. I snatched her headphones off and I flicked her on the back of the head, hard.

Me: Will you PLEASE stop drinking that so loudly for Christ's Sake?

Taryn glared at me and begin to do it on purpose, which only made me grab her hair a bit roughly and she snatched away from me.

Her: I am NOT doing anything. Go back to your crappy ass music. Maybe if you would stop eating those stupid Oreo cookies so loudly

Me: *rolled my eyes* You can barely hear me eating them!

Her: I can STILL hear them so knock it off.

Man, she's a real bitch and then some. She is so fucking annoying: I can't wait until we land so I can get further and further away from her.

Ariel POV

I excused myself to go to the restroom and I noticed it was Curtis Axel flirting with one of the new divas, Eva Marie. I pretend to ignore it, despite the fact that it was seriously eating me up inside and I went to check on the bruises on my body. They were starting to heal up a bit and I just used a paper towel to fix up my lip as it was still slightly bleeding. Layla was getting very suspicious and I had to keep that under wraps. I pulled my hoodie back on and I left the cramped bathroom, only to be bumped into by Roman Reigns himself. I glared at him for a bit and he just rolled his eyes and went past me as I went back to my seat, but not before a hand grabbed me and I saw that it was Curtis Axel. He was sitting in the middle. I snatched my arm away from but he grabbed it back.

Him: What the hell is your problem?

Me: I have nothing to say to you, Joseph. Get off of me right now or you will seriously regret it.

Just then Paul Heyman spoke up. Who asked for the walrus to speak…he should have never been born with a mouth.

Him: You know, I suggest you don't talk to my client that *gco*

AJ: Oh shut up, you fat ass prick.

I looked at AJ and snickered as I went back to my seat and I gave her a hug.

Me: Thanks Black Widow. *smiles*

Her: No problem. Are Taryn and Seth still arguing?

I look over and I see those two still bickering…but it's a little quiet this time…uhh kind of: Taryn has Seth's soda and dumping it in his lap while Seth is grabbing onto her hair and Taryn has her nails in his face and Nattie and Roman are trying to keep them separate

Me: *sarcasm* Oh yeah, they are just having a great time over there.

AJ: If I didn't know any better, I'd say those two make one hell of a couple better than me and Dolph…well of course, no one is better than me and my Ziggly puff *smiling happily*

Me: April…

AJ: I'm doing it again aren't I?

Me: Uh huh. Stop it

AJ: Sorry Airy *smiles*

I put on my headphones and I begin to nod off to the music of Linken Park: Points of Authority.

FIVE HOURS LATER: 5pm

Taryn's POV

I was in the hotel room with Ariel and I was just finishing up my shower, despite the fact that I was fuming over Seth and his nasty dirty fingers touching my hair. I had to wash it 3 times you know! Anyway, I called Stefan, letting him know that I love him very much and I got to London safely. He told me he loved me and I blew a kiss to him and my baby Oreo. I dried up and I sprayed some Bath and Body works Country Apple body spray. I used the lotion and I went to put on some quick clothes and grab something to eat for me and Ariel. She was with Curtis but I would still be bringing her some food. She had a match tonight and I planned to relax and train for my match on Friday against Michelle McCool. I went down to Chipotle and grabbed some McDonalds as well, hey nothing wrong with eating from both places: Who said we should choose one? I had the bags of food in my hand when I bumped into none other than Mickie James, who looked as though she wanted to spit in my face but laughed at me instead.

Her: You should really watch where you are going little fatso.

Me: What you should really do Mickie, instead of running your old mouth; you should be focusing on how I can break that knee of yours right now. So if I were you, I would be very careful with what you say to ME.

Mickie rolled her eyes and walked off and I went back to my hotel room and I set up the food and drinks for us. Ariel came back into the room a few minutes later and she looked as though she was on the verge of crying. I went over to her quickly, and ready to kill anyone who caused this.

Her: Are you ok? Who was messing with you?

Her: Just stupid ass Curtis

Me: Ok well I'll be back *grabs a bat*

Her: NO! We just got into an argument and he was just being a douche.

Me: Well, don't let him get into your head: You have a match tonight so use that anger to take it out on Mickie. If you want me to, I'll come out by ringside to support you.

Her: No you stay here and relax ok?

Me: But-

Her: No buts. I'm the big sister and I know what's best for the baby sis.

Me: *rolls my eyes* I am only 24 years old.

Her: And I'm 27. Your point?

Me: My point is, is that I don't want anything to happen to you is all.

Ariel rolled her eyes at me and grabbed a chicken wrap from the McDonalds bag and drank her soda.

Her: I have a match to attend to. YOU, need to chill out and stop focusing so much on Seth.

My eye started to twitch when I heard his name…just the sound of his name makes me want to vomit. But for my sisters sake…that and she is a little stronger than me, I give her a smile and a big hug.

Me: Just beat her ass, HARD tonight on Main event.

Her: I will honey. Now goodbye.

I wave her goodbye and I slip on some clothes to wear. I may not have a match tonight but that doesn't mean I have plans as well.

As I finished up half of my meal, I got my keys and headed out the door until I ran into Nattie.

Me: Hey Nattie. Ready for your match tonight?

Her: I am. I need to give Maxine a beat down after all the hell she caused me. But where are you off to?

Me: Oh You will see tonight….you will see, my wife *winks*

I skipped away from her as she looked at me suspiciously and then she went about on her way. I just know that MAIN EVENT will start off pretty interesting tonight.

~MAIN EVENT~

Ariel POV

I was stretching in the locker room and then I slipped on my gear for the night, brushing my hair.

I heard the intercom and it said "Mickie James, Ariel. Please come down to the Gorilla." I said a special prayer up to my momma and I headed out to the Gorilla. My music "Linkin Park: Lying From You" was playing and the fireworks went off as the crowd cheered my name and I turned around, shaking my ass for a few seconds before I headed down the ramp and I slapped the fans hands, blowing kisses. I hopped over to the ring and I stood on top of the turnbuckles blowing more kisses and giving JBL the "Loser" sign. Just then I heard "Obsession" and I saw Mickie James come out.

She was kind of skipping down the ramp while everyone was booing and she just grinned at me, mouthing "I was pathetic" as she made her way into the ring and did her thing on the turnbuckle, displaying the DIVAS title with her, which she does NOT deserve. Just then the bell started and she immediately tackled me and started punching in my face. I threw her off me and I put her into a headlock until the ref counted to five and then I had to let her go. I told the ref to get out my face and Mickie took notice of the small distraction and slapped me and then laughed. My eyes turned red, especially since I didn't take my pills before I left so today was NOT the day. I started kicking in her gut and then I did a spinning heel kick to her face as she fell on the mat. I went up to pin her

Ref: 1…2…*gco*

She kicked out in time and I grabbed her face but she reversed it and did a clothesline on me. She did it three more times and then placed her boot in my face. I pushed her off of me and I pushed her into the turnbuckle where I kept kicking in her stomach over and over again and then I slammed her head onto it. She got up as I only took a few seconds to breathe and then did a face slam on me and then she tried to pin me

Ref: 1…2..*gco*

I kicked out in time and she looked pissed off. I smiled as I got back up

Me: *sarcasm* Come on lil Mickie. You can do sooo much better than that, bumpkin!

She got really angry which made me smile and I dodged her attacks and I did a high kick to her face. Then I got up on the turnbuckle and I did a leg drop onto her and pinned her

Ref: 1..2.. *gco*

She kicked out in time and I almost showed my frustration but I wouldn't let her get to me.

*20 minutes later *

We were still going at it and Mickie has been blowing up in outrage every time she couldn't pin me.

Her: *screaming to me and everyone* I AM THE DIVAS CHAMPION! This is a stupid little girl! A NOBODY!

She kicked me in my stomach hard and I almost couldn't get up. She was about to do her submission move , the cross legged STF until I kicked her legs in and as she turned around to get up , I speared her and pinned her down with both legs.

Ref: 1…2…3! *Bell Rings*

My music played and I was so happy as they raised my hand in victory.

Announcer: Your winner by pin-fall, Ariel!

Mickie rolled out the ring, grabbing her title, saying "It's still mine" as my hand was raised in victory. I told the ref to pass me a mic as I had a few words to say about what went down the other night. Sweat was pouring down my face but I wiped it off and smiled.

Me: First of all, I know some of you sound pretty happy at the Shield who attacked us, and for those who were cheering for the Shield…you can really go take the head off your shoulder and shove it up your ass *laughs*

Michael Cole and The Miz were laughing at my comment.

"Anyway, it's funny how the Shield are all about Justice. They are all about "righting those wrongs" as they would put it". I said doing air quotes.

Me: But you know something? Even though my sister is not here with me tonight, we are STILL standing. We are STILL here. We are NOT going anywhere and you are not going to do shit. That attack the other night…just proves how small you are. How weak you are. And one day: Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose…We will make sure that you will see to your downfall.

Just then I heard slow clapping and I looked up on the Titantron: The guys were on there in an undisclosed location, with Dean being the ring leader of course, doing the slow clapping and I roll my eyes at him.

Dean: ATTENTION! Now Now Now lil Ariel. Hasn't anyone ever told you to be careful what you say…because what you say…will backfire on you. *laughs* Because no one says that Justice is free, little girl.

Ok and Dean is officially the psycho one.

Roman: You really think that You…and Your sister…are going to stop US? You must really have been knocked on your head.

Dean: Its simple as this: We kicked your ass before and we can do it again. I am the United States Champion and You are talking to the Tag Team Champions right here. *points to Roman and Seth* We are unstoppable, we are unbeatable and you can NEVER…EVER…come close to being at the top.

Seth: See the thing is this: You are just like Taryn and every other WWE superstar and Diva out there who said they deserve to be here. But they don't. And do you know why? Because they are lazy…washed up….weak…but most of all: Afraid. And it's only a matter of time before *gco*

Just then I heard the camera drop and I hear some loud banging and I see that it is Taryn with a metal chair hitting them pretty hard, one by one but mainly Seth.

Michael Cole: Oh my god, what is going on!?

The Miz: It seems that Taryn is giving the Shield a little payback, and who can blame her?

She is screaming like a banshee as she hits Seth and Dean is trying to pull her off him and then as Seth gets up, he tackles her and they start fighting and Taryn kicks him in his crotch and continues to beat him and going nuts as Seth punches her as well and the refs pull her off while she is pulled away, kicking and screaming.

Seth: YOU BITCH!

Her: This is payback muthafucka and I'm not through with you yet! *laughs maniacally*

I look on in shock and amazement and I just shake my head and drop the mic as I run out the ring and try to find my sister. Just as I am searching for the nurses' room for my sister, some people congratulate me for my win against Mickie. I didn't see where I was going and Iran into the room where Roman was: he was sitting up on the bed and he looked up to see me. As sexy as those gray eyes, I mean I did NOT say that. I just need to find my sister.

Him: Ariel…

Me: Roman. I came into the wrong room. My bad

I moved away from him until he grabbed my arm but I shrugged him off me.

Me: N-No touching me…you should be with your men right now

Him: *gives me a look* Why are you so nervous?

Me: I'm not nervous. Shut up before I spear you!

I rush away from him, despite that my face is starting to flush a bit. What the hell is wrong with me? Anyway, I find my sister in the right room this time and she is getting treated and she still has that deranged smile on her face.

Me: Ok, don't get me wrong: I don't like them as much as you do but are you nuts!?

Her: *giggling* Nope. In fact, hopefully, Seth has a concussion and I will never ever ever ever see him again!

M/V: That's where you are wrong

I turn around and I see Seth is holding his head with an ice pack and Taryn got up and looked for the closest thing around her: a syringe needle. Ok, time to break it up…I'm going to call Punk for this one.

Seth's POV

Am I the only one to see that this bitch is seriously a psychopath!? Out of nowhere, she finds us and hits us with that metal chair. I am ready to lunge at her and she is about to do the same until CM Punk appears and carries her away with her screaming and Dean has to pull me away.

Her: *screaming* YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Dean grabs me and forces me to sit down and I am knocking things down and throwing them.

Him: You know I'm not paying for that right?

I flipped him off and he smirks.

Him: Dude, I'm straight.

Me: Don't make me punch you. Now is NOT the time.

Dean shrugs and goes to get checked out while my anger boils over and I begin to pace back and forth. Roman comes up along with Dean who is clear and checked.

Roman: Look man, she's not going to get away with this, we'll get her ard?

Me: Damn right.

Taryn better watch her back, because I'm going to break everything inside her and make sure she doesn't leave…unless she's crawling away. Just then I think of an idea and I grin evilly.

Me: Y'all go ahead without me, I'll be back.

Roman and Dean looked confused but before they could say anything, I'm already off. I get into the car and I drive off to the hotel and I call the phone until I talk to the one person that I know would help me.

M/V: Hey man what's up?

Me: Hey Antonio. Listen. Can you get me the information to Taryn's hotel room and the room telephone.

Him: Sure but what for?

I tell him exactly what I needed for him to do on Smack down and I smiled as he agreed to it and that he would help me.

Roman POV

As much as I hate to admit it…and don't really care as much but this thing between Seth and Taryn is actually kind of funny really. Of course I know that Seth has a short fuse so I'm not going to tell him that. Anyway, I am about to leave with the guys until I notice that there was an IPHONE on the ground and I saw that it was Ariel's: Since her picture is on the front and it made it pretty obvious as to who it belonged to. I kept it in my pocket and decided to give it back to her…but not before I play a little bit of mind games with her *smiles to myself*

One Hour Later

Taryn's POV

I couldn't help but stroke my pigtails and smile happily as my sister was still kind of limping from her match but Phil was with her to help her out. I didn't mean to seem like I didn't care about my sister's well-being but I was just happy with the fact that Seth felt the pain that I did when he slammed down on the ground. In concern, I stopped and helped my sister up to the room.

Her: I'm ok darling. I'm more worried about YOU

Me: *laughs* Why?

Her: Because you are seriously losing it.

Me: No I am not.

We made it back into the hotel room and Ariel laid down. I grabbed her pills and mixed it in with her bottle of water. I hate drugging her like this but she needs to rest. After all, she does have her random outburst. So if I get my ass kicked later when she finds out, at least she knows I only did it out of love.

Me: Here you go Lulu.

Her: Hold on, I need to check my phone to see if Mr. Perfection called me *mutters* stupid ass fucktard…

Ariel searches for her phone but starts to panic.

Me: What's wrong?

Her: My phone! I need to get my phone it's my favorite one and I need it otherwise Curtis will be pissed off at me

I roll my eyes at her.

Me: Look, with all due respect, who gives a damn about Curtis: He needs to understand that you are not going to his every beck and call: You need some rest after that match tonight, which I am so proud of you for.

Ariel still kept panicking and I sighed and hugged her, even though she was giving me a bit of a death glare.

Me: Look, I'll find your phone ok? You might have left it in the nurses' room: I'll ask one of the nurses have they seen it and do they have it ok?

She nodded ok and laid back down.

Me: Now you get changed and drink your water and I'll go be Dora the explorer

She mumbled "jackass" to me and I smiled as I went down to get her phone, hopefully NOT running into that shit-bag Seth.

Ariel's POV

I drank my water and then I proceeded to get changed into my pjs. I took a nice little shower but then I started to get a little dazed. I didn't think much of it because I honestly thought it was from all the excitement of tonight. I sprayed on some Bath and Body Works Cashmere Glow and I slip on my pj's.

I started feeling a little bubbly and I was spinning and twirling around, acting as if the world didn't exist. Just then I heard the door knocking and I skipped, giggling and I opened the door. It was a big Samoan guy and I hopped up and down excited.

Me: I know who YOU are! You're Roman right?

Him: Yeah…what's wrong with you?  
Me: Nuttin. Get it? Nuttin, like nuts from a squirrel! *giggling*

Him:…Yeah. Look, I just came to return the phone to you

Me:*gasps* My celly phone! You found it, you found it! Ohhh thank you thank you thank you!

I jumped into his arms and hugged him and he still gave me a funny look: But I don't know why, I'm just happy to find my celly phone…and also I like saying the word "nuttin".

Roman's POV

Ok so it seems to me that I walked into the room where she's acting weirder than usual. I try to shake her off me but she doesn't budge, which is really starting to annoy the hell out of me already. I have a headache and I would like to lie down, not trying to pick off an odd little child.

Me: Ok, Ariel. Get off me

She shakes her head no and smiles at me

Her: you're my best best friend *laughs*

Me: ok this isn't funny anymore. If you are drunk, I suggest you go lie down.

Her: I'm not drunk. I'm just loopy.

Me:…I don't get it.

She hops off me and skips to her purse and pulls out a bottle and shakes it….no really she is shaking it like maracas. I have my hand out, can't help but being a little curious.

Her: Say pleaaaaase

Me: No, now give it to me.

She tries to balance it on her nose and my impatience is getting thinner and thinner with her. I take the bottle and I read what it says

Me: *to myself* For Bi-Polar and Mood Swings: Take Once A Day.

Wow, no wonder she is acting well….odd.

Me: Is this what you have been taking?

Her: Huh? I'm on the pill? I don't get it.

It all comes down to me that Taryn must have drugged Ariel without her knowing it. It's none of my business so I try to get out of here but Ariel grabs onto my arm

Her: Nooo, please stay with me.

Me: Ariel, you're a big girl. You can handle yourself

Her: But I don't like to be alone: Just stay with me for a little while until I go to sleep?

She looks up at me with her hazel and greenish eyes and I sigh as I decide to walk with her to her bedroom. She hops on the bed and bounces around for a bit. I look around the hotel room and I decide to kick back for a bit until she hits my chest. Ok, now I'm a little pissed off. I give her a hard look.

Me: What is it?

Her:…I'm hungry

Me: *rolls my eyes* So go eat then

Her: I don't know what I wanna eat.

I sighed, frustrated ready to get up and go until she rests her head in my lap. I stroke her hair and she begins purring happily. I can't lie, that's actually cute.

Me: How about….I order you some Chinese food before I leave?

She looks up at me and smiles, nodding yes. I pull out my cell phone and I order her whatever she wants to get and then about 20 minutes later, I hear a knock on the door and it's the guy with the Chinese food. I pay him the money and then I make Ariel's plate.

Me: Ariel, come on and eat.

She walks to the living room and I hand her her plate and give her a Pepsi drink. She smiles and starts eating.

Her: *muffled* Thank youuuu

Me: No problem.

Her: Not everyone likes to spend time with me. When I'm loopy like this, everyone gets mad at me…well not everyone but it's mainly Curtis.

Me: Why isn't he here with you?

Her: We got into a big fight…it wasn't a nice one at all.

She shrugs a little and continues eating. Just then I see her trying to chew on her hair a bit and I laugh a little. She must do some weird shit when she is on that medication. But anyway, I help to put her hair in an up do, using a hairclip from her purse.

Me: That should uhhh….help to keep your hair out your food.

Her: It's weird…I like it. It makes me feel like a princess

Me: You would play the part for it, being adorable right now

She blushes but continues to finish up the rest of her food and I feel my phone vibrate and I get a text from Dean

Ambrose: Where R U? We are about to go out for drinks with Antonio Cesaro and Randy.

I text him back

Reigns: I'll be there in 10 minutes. Chill.

I hang the phone back up and Ariel has a pouty face on her already.

Her: You gotta go already don't you

Me: Yeah but uhh. You'll see me in the morning.

Her: In the morning?

Me: We travel together. Duh.

Her: Oh yeah.

Me: Now why don't I carry you to bed ok?

Her: But I'm not sleepy. *yawns*

I laugh to myself and I scoop her up in my arms and then lay her on the bed, pulling the covers over her.

Me: Just rest for a little bit ok?

Her: Ok….best friend. *smiles*

I smile slightly and she nods off and I turn on a movie for her and I leave out of here, getting showered and changed and then I meet up with Dean, Seth and the guys and we all head down to the bar for some drinks.

Dean: So what took you so long? You gotten some pussy?

Me: No you jackass.*laughs*

Dean: You sure? I heard this new Diva, Eva Marie is willing to give it out to anyone, even if she IS married.

Me: *shrugs* She's not my type.

Seth: That's a first. You usually have a thing for red heads

Me: Sometimes. But I don't want to touch anything that's already made its mark.

Everyone bursts into laughter and then we continue drinking and Antonio, Dean, and Randy are playing darts and body shots on this drunk but cute girl while me and Seth play a few rounds of pool.

Seth: I can't wait until Friday. I'm going to make Taryn pay for all the shit she has been doing.

Me: Hey man, that's you but don't you think you should just drop it.

Seth rolls his eyes and makes a shot with one of the balls at the table with his stick.

Him: Hell no. I saw her earlier walking in the nurses room and she had the biggest grin on her face. Just know that I'm going to be the one to wipe it off from her fat face. *mutters* Shit faced little cunt…

He hits the balls a little harder than usual and I can already see Seth's face getting kind of red. I smirk at him and it gets him even more annoyed.

Me: What?

Seth: Aren't you at all pissed by this? I mean come on now, even Dean is on my side with this

Me: Look, when it comes to poking the hornet's nest, you know that's Dean: He likes trouble, whether it bothers him or not. I on the other hand don't really care. But hey, on Friday I got your back.

Seth: Good. Then maybe that will be the last time I see that bitch

He drinks another beer and lights up a cigarette and burns it out. We play a few more rounds and I win. Seth huffs and puffs another from his cigarette.

Me: Looks like for this round, you need another set of balls to beat me.

Him: Looks like you need to shut the fuck up and play, you asshole *laughs*

~SMACKDOWN~

Taryn's POV

I stretch a few more times and then I fix up my ring attire and I put on a little bit of eye shadow and brush my green and black hair.

I say a mental prayer but then AJ Lee tells me they need me for a quick interview. I go over and I see that it is Josh Matthews

Him: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my guest for tonight, Taryn.

I walk over to him and smile.

Him: Hello Taryn how are you tonight?

Me: I'm feeling really great Josh, how about you?

Him: Good thank you. Now on Main Event, you attacked the Shield from their disclosed location and it seems to me that you and Seth have really started to go at each other throats. Any thoughts on tonight and any thoughts on what happened at Main Event? *points the mic to me*

Me: Well Josh it's like this: I don't apologize for anything and I'm sure as HELL, not going to apologize for what I did on Main Event. I've been through worse, and dealing with people who really don't get me and what I do and the Male Superstars in this company act like they run this place. As a woman, it's up to me and my sister Ariel to show them that men don't mean a damn thing. Now I'll admit, maybe they are a little good. But as for Seth Rollins…point and simple, he disgusts me and I'm going to send a message out there tonight. By taking out Alberto Del Rio and giving him all I got.

Him: Ok then, thank you Taryn and good luck

Me: Thank you.

I hear them call my name to the Gorilla. I see that then it's Alberto Del Rio doing his entrance. I guess Ricardo is not out there with him. Oh well, I don't care. Then it's my turn to go out there. My theme song "Criminal" By Disturbed plays and I do a sexy bend over pose and I walk down the ramp, slapping the fans hands as they cheer for me louder than ever. I'm feeling the energy and then I climb up on the ring and I blow a kiss to Alberto before I hop in. I get on top of the corner of the turnbuckles and I do my rocker signs, pumping the crowd up. I get back down and I see that he says something to me in Spanish and I just mock him right back. The bell starts to ring and Alberto charges right into me and begins to pound on me and I kick him off me, kicking him straight in his chest and then onto his face. Then I slap him, HARD as the crowd cheers my name. Alberto glares at me and then grabs my hair, slamming me down onto the mat.

Him: Eres un pequeño vagabundo sin valor. (You are a little worthless tramp) You will NEVER be better than me

He then does a cross body on me, leaping from the ropes and then pins me

Ref: 1…2.. *gco*

I kicked out in time, thinking of my momma and I continue to get on Alberto and then I put him in a sleeper hold. Alberto is starting to go down a bit and I continue to put the pressure on him, working into it until he backs me up into the corner of a turnbuckle. Despite that I am angry that he called me a tramp, I have to focus and not let my emotions get to me.

10 minutes later

We've been giving each other blows after blows and my lip is bleeding but I continue to kick out and so does he. I can't help but to grab my hair in frustration. As I was slightly distracted from my thoughts, he tried to put me in the cross arm breaker. My arm was in serious pain right now. But no matter how much pain I was in, I couldn't tap out. That would give him power and I refuse to let a MAN get power in this ring, MY ring. I felt my fingertips on the rope and then I grabbed it and the ref told him to get off me. I got up and I started kicking, punching, and slapping him with everything that I got. Just then I hit him with my finisher called "Too Much Taryn" : [lifts the opponent up on his right shoulder, as in a front power slam. Then, the left arm is wrapped around the opponent's neck and the right arm around the opponent's torso. The wrestler then sits down while dropping the opponent vertically to the right side, driving the opponent neck- and shoulder- first into the mat]. Then I went over quickly and pinned him

Ref: 1…2..3! *Bell Rings*

Announcer: Your winner by pinfall, Taryn!

My music played as they raised my hand in victory but I didn't get to celebrate long enough as I heard some slow clapping and I look up on the Titantron to see the Shield. My anger inside me boiled when I saw all 3 of them, especially Blondica. Why the hell is HE even smiling?

Seth: *chuckles a little* You know Taryn. I gotta say, that was pretty good match. Maybe not better but good. But I think its' about time we show everyone who you REALLY are and what you're really like.

Just then I hear a thump and I look up to see red and green paint and fish guts dumped all over me, along with pieces of garbage dumped on me as well. They were laughing, JBL was laughing and Michael and Josh were in shock. Seth got one hell of a laugh. I looked up and I felt my rage grow even more.

Him: But know this: I'm always one step ahead of you. I am better than you, stronger than you and smarter than you. You're just a little girl. No one gives a shit about you and as of right now, it says it all. YOU ARE SHIT.

Dean: So now you just need to believe in the Shield. You have no choice.

Seth: You are a loser and so is your sister and on that note, you will fall deeper and deeper into that hole like the worthless scum you are.

And with that they laughed and dropped the camera. I was grabbing onto my hair and I immediately started screaming into rage, pounding my fist onto the mat. I slipped out the ring and I started throwing chairs and on my knees screaming like crazy. Just then CM Punk, Natti, and Ariel came out and I pushed the guys off me, walking straight backstage but I was still throwing things around in rage. I have never felt more hatred for Blondica than I do right now. And you know the saying…Payback is a bitch and I will make sure that I will see to it that he PAYS!

Seth's POV

I was laughing like crazy at what happened, but I know once she goes back into her hotel room, she will be feeling even worse than she does now. Roman just shook his head at me and smirked and Dean was laughing.

Dean: I can't lie: That was actually pretty funny. And I thought I was worse

Roman: You are. That hasn't changed *laughs*

Dean: Don't we have a match next week

Seth: Yeah against the Usos and Kofi Kingston. *evil grin*

Dean: Well you know how we always do it. The taste of Justice from the Undefeated and the better ones in this place.

We gave each other high fives and then I get a call from Antonio.

Me: What's up?

Him: You're in a good mood tonight, but of course, I'm not surprised.

Me: Damn right

Him: I just thought I should let you know that it's been done. So if you think Taryn had a bad night, wait until she gets back to her hotel room.

Me: Looking forward to it *chuckles*

I hung up and Dean and Roman both looked at me

Me: *rolls my eyes* What?

Roman: What are you up to this time man?

Me: Nothing….nothing at all *grins evilly*

Ariel's POV

Taryn was going off like crazy as all of us, including Natalya made it back to the hotel. All she talked about was Seth and how much she wanted to gouge his eyes out and rip his skin off to the bones. But for right now, I was sober…at least I hope I was. The only thing I remember about last night was that Roman was at my door and he gave me back my phone...and of course he spoiled me a bit with the Chinese food but nothing else since then. Taryn almost punched a hole through the door until I stopped her and grabbed her arm tightly.

Me: WE HAVE A ROOM KEY REMEMBER?

Her: Right.

She unlocked the door and as much as I would like to hug her, the smell of fish guts is really REALLY strong. She was pacing back and forth, grabbing her hair. Man, Seth really made her angry tonight but I would be too if some shit like that was pulled on me.

Me: Look, why don't you go take a shower and get some rest? We have a lot of traveling to do tomorrow.

Her: Yeah…Yeah you're right. I'mma calm down

Me: And I'll give you one of my red velvet cookies…with the vanilla cream inside.

She smiled slightly and then went into her room. Just then I saw my phone ringing and I saw it was Curtis. IAs much as I didn't want too, I answered the phone.

Me: Yes, what is it Curt?

Him: Where the fuck were you tonight? I had a match against Sin Cara and I won!

Me: First of all, I suggest you calm the fuck down ard? I had to go take care of my sister. She was pissed off earlier but I think I got her too *gco*

Just then we heard a loud screeching sound coming from the bathroom. I dropped my phone and went to the bathroom and we saw dark and brown green goop all over her and her eyes were about as dark red if anything. She also smelt even worse.

Me: What the hell is that smell?

Her: *sarcasm* it's the smell of roses and tulips. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THIS IS?! I'm covered in sewage, thanks to that piece of a monkey faggot, Seth!

Me: DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME!

Her: I'M COVERED IN SHIT RIGHT NOW SO EXCUSE ME IF I'M NOT MS. MARY POPPINS AT THE MOMENT!

Natalya: Ok look calm down Taryn, just for a second…please? Tell you what, why don't you just get wrapped up and you can take a shower at my hotel room ok?

Ariel will call the place, tell them the problem and it will all be fixed up. Come on honey.

Taryn grabbed a robe and put it on her and then stalked off as Natti followed her. She mouthed "We'll talk a little later" and I picked the phone back up.

Me: Curtis are you still there sweetie

Him: What the fuck is wrong with her?

Me: Long story but congrats on your win tonight. I'm sorry I wasn't there.

Him: *sarcasm* Yeah, you're always sorry aren't you?

I was getting very annoyed here. I may not like him sometimes but he is still my boyfriend. I want us to at least try to get along, despite the fact that one day I would like to shove that title down his throat.

Me: Let me make it up to you ok? How about we go out somewhere and get some dinner ok? Please?

He sighed a bit and then I could hear a smile at the end

Him: Fine. But we can't have dinner long. I have somewhere to be with Paul.

Me: yeah. I'll see you in 20 minutes. *click*

Since I couldn't take a shower there due to Seth's prank, (Hey, I'm not stupid, I KNOW Seth was behind that) I'm going over to Layla's hotel room and take a shower there and get ready.

Taryn's POV

I was under the hot water and I scrubbed myself raw off the sewage, fish guts, and paint. I came out and Natti gave me some clothes to wear for the night.

I came out with Natti who was watching TV and playing her cat, Gizmo. I sat down with her and petted Gizmo who was purring happily.

Me: She reminds me of Ariel.

Her: *eyebrow raise* She purrs?

Me: Only when she is too happy. That's why mama always called her Kitty but she never lets ANYONE calls her that except Me.

Her: Your secret is safe with me Baby T *winks*

Me: ugh, Baby T

Her: You are the baby sister, so it would make perfect sense *laughs*

I was playing with Gizmo and all when Natti got on her laptop to get on when her face looked a little shocked and afraid of me.

Me: What?

Her: Never mind...

Me: No, tell me Natti. You know I hate it when you do that.

She sighed and showed me the laptop and they were playing back the video of what Seth did to me tonight.

Me: Oh how wonderful, I'm shit girl now.

Her: Umm…there's more to it. When you were in the shower, AJ went to go spy on the Shield for a bit: It seems that Antonio and Seth were behind the whole sewage thing.

I felt my eye twitch for the moment and Natti already knew what that meant. She opened the closet door and told me to go ahead. I went in there and she locked the door and I immediately started throwing and crashing and knocking things over into the closet, screaming in rage and in the languages of Spanish, French, and Chinese. About an hour later, she unlocked the door and I was calm now.

Her: Are you going to be ok?

Me: Yes my wife, I'll be ok. I just can't wait for Monday Night RAW *smiles evilly*

Her: I don't like the look of that smile: it's like AJ's but worse.

Me: I know hehe.

Her: Listen, why don't you call….*sighs* Stefan and talk to him. Maybe talking to him will help to calm you down

Me: Oh my god, I forgot about my snugglebunnycakes!

Natti gave me a disgusted look at the name

Her: Ok, I love TJ and all, but even I don't call him that, and I'm a bit old school.

Me: Awe hush it. *laughs*

I go into her bedroom and I dial his number. I already know that Natti doesn't like Stefan but at least she is trying to be supportive. Remind you, Shannon Moore, Ariel, and Jeff have tried to stop him from marrying me and Natti was also in on part of it…in fact Ariel and Shannon said they still object…but mostly Ariel. Kristen was in support of it but at the same time she loved weddings period so I don't know what goes on through her mind but she didn't like Stefan as well. Anyway, it rang a few times until he picked up.

Him: Hello?

Me: Hi baby! How are you, how you been?

Him: I'm ok baby. Everything ok

Me: Just this stupid jerk named Seth Rollins who I am feuding with is seriously pushing my buttons but you are more important than that. How's everything down at the firm.

Him: It's a little tiring but it's all going good. I was actually hoping you would be able to come to this company party next week on Thursday.

Me: Sounds like a plan baby. I miss you so much. I'm just so angry at what happened tonight?

Him: Oh. What happened tonight exactly?

Me:…You didn't watch what happened tonight?

Him: Oh no. I was playing poker with the guys. You should understand that right babe? *chuckles*

I had to hold back my anger because as much as I love Stefan, I feel that he really doesn't care or support my career but I listen to Ariel's and Natti's advice, which is to breathe and relax…even though my sister on the other hand would like to chop his head off.

Me: Babe, its fine ok. Just…know that I love you and I will be coming down there with you.

Him: Good. Now I gotta go now, the guys invited me to a party and I need to be there *click*

Wow, he rushed off the phone a little too quickly. A part of me starts to think is everything else more important than me but I shake off that thought and just look at the photos with me, Stefan and Oreo. I'mma sneak him with me on tour when I get the chance. I come back into the room and I see Natti look up and smile at me.

Her: hey so how did it go?

Me: It's going good. After talking with him, I feel a lot better.

Her: Was he at all concerned about what happened tonight?

Me: Yeah um, he didn't watch tonight. He was with his friends but it's ok. Besides, I'll be with him on this company party next week on Thursday. It's my off day so I might as well.

Natti had the look of annoyance but I know that it wasn't for me. Anyway, we changed the subject.

Her: you should bring Oreo *smiles*

Me: Yeah, I don't think him and Gizmo would get along so good, hehe

Her: I'll leave my baby at home with TJ. But I wanna play with the puppy.

Me: Yeah I know. I'll just have to try to get it in without grouchy McMahan in the way, *laughs*

Her: *laughs* Yeah *imitates voice* YOURRRE FIRED!

Me: *imitates Vickie Guerrero* EXCUSE ME!

We both laughed and then I got up and gave Natti a hug.

Her: Now get some rest. Try not to worry so much about what happened tonight

Me: Oh I won't. I will just simply imagine that I have Freddy Krueger's glove and stabbing out Seth's eyes until they fall out

I start breathing a little hard until Natti pulls me into a hug to calm me down.

Her: Bed. NOW

I roll my eyes and I head off down to my hotel room . I received a text from Ariel, saying she will be out with Curtis tonight and that p.s., she will be getting payback on me for drugging her the other night.

JOKERSWIFEY: ILY boo 3

HARLEYQ: Whatevs. R U Calm now?

JOKERSWIFEY: I guess. I'mma jus get sum sleep 2nite.

HARLEYQ: Okies. And when u c Roman, tell him I said hi

JOKERWIFEY: Since wen did u become friends with Big E Langston's brother?

HARLEYQ: UR dismissed and this is coming from the girl who is with a jackass of a husband

JOKERSWIFEY: He's my snuggle bunny cakes and I love him to death

HARLEYQ: BARF! I'm done here. Bye Bye

I go into the hotel room and I grab my pringles with the LAYS sour cream and some Cheese sauce and I begin munching while watching the movie Sin City. Ariel says that I wasn't allowed to watch this movie anymore because that's where all my craziness comes from in the ring but I have NO idea what she's talking about. I'm perfectly sane….I just want to bash in Seth's skull and brains I mean come on now, is that wrong?

Ariel's POV

I was in the elevator as it was going down and I checked in the mirror to make sure I looked ok.

I heard the door ping and I opened it to see the lobby. I walked past the front door when I bumped into someone.

Him: You might want to be careful, as small as you are.

Me: Look here, I am not that *gco*

I looked up to see that it was none other than Roman Reigns. He was wearing a white tank shirt with a gray hoodie and some jeans with his headphones around his neck.

Him: Hey there.

Me: Hey…How are you tonight?

Him: I'm ok. I'm just waiting for the guys to come down. We have some dates to go to.

Me: Oh, uh ok then. I have a date to go to as well…with Curtis

Him: I can see that.

I couldn't help but cast my eyes down when he looked at my outfit. But I cleared my throat and pretended to act like I didn't care.

Me: That was a mean trick with what you pulled on my sister here. I should slap you

Him: Well in all fairness, Seth is my friend and it wasn't me and dean, it was all Seth so you should talk to him about that.

Me: I probably shouldn't I don't want to get blown up by a stick of dynamite.

Him: Well from how your sister was tonight, I would say she's worse

We both chuckled at that and then it went back to being quite. His gray eyes were studying me for some reason and I didn't know why. Then it hit me and it was when he dropped my phone off at my hotel room the other night.

Me: Thanks for returning my phone. I lose things a lot *laughs*

Him: Hey, it's no big deal. Anyway, I gotta go, they are calling me.

As he walked out, he went back to me for a second

Him: Oh by the way, next time, try not to chew on your hair *smiles a little*

Hold up when did I do that?! I was about to ask him but he already left. I bit my lip and groaned a bit, thinking of his gray eyes. Ok, I have to seriously stop doing that. Just because the man is gorgeous I mean, powerful and …I need to go to my date now. Anyway, I got into the rental car and headed down to the Club 601 and I showed them my ID. I headed in and I saw Curtis talking with a few females which really had my blood boiling but when he saw me, he was acting all "I didn't do anything" look and y'all know that's a guilty expression for a guy. I went over and ordered myself a glass of wine.

Him: Come on babe, don't be mad. Besides, they wanted a few pictures with Mr. perfection? What's the harm in that?

Me: The harm in that is that it's disrespectful to me and you do it in front of my face.

One female snickered and I turned around to look at her

Her: He can't help who he wants. Besides, jealous much

Me: No I'm pissed off much and I'mma take it out on you, starting with your face!

I slapped her in the face and she fell back as her friends tried to hold her back. I stalked off but Curtis grabbed my arm a little too tight.

Me: If you don't get your hands off me Curtis.

Him: Just chill ok. Look, I'll buy us another round of drinks.

He went to the bar and I closed my eyes, imagining Roman and that smirk he did. I know he's my friend, despite him trying to be mean to me but I can't help that those gray eyes pull me into something more. Curtis came back with my glass of Vodka and I drank it up and Curtis drank his beer. He was talking about his match, Paul Heyman, and other things but the alcoholic buzz got to me and I almost zoned out. But this feels weird, considering that I only had ONE glass. I was rocking a little and then I felt giggly and bubbly and Curtis was smiling at me.

Me: Babe, why are you smiling?

Him: Because while you are with me for the moment, you are going to do everything that I say, starting with following me into the car.

Me: *giggling* Ok boooo

We got up and then we headed back into my car and we started making out, with me moaning but he was forcing the kiss on me a little too rough and his facial hair was starting to bother me,. It was like sandpaper and I backed away from him but he still wanted to continue the kiss. I was giggling throughout the kiss and I heard him sigh with annoyance.

Him: What the hell are you giggling at now?

Me: I just like to giggle…that's all.

Him: Well can you stop? It's not that cute.

He went back to kissing me and he was squeezing my breasts a little too rough and trying to undo my top and I made a faint noise, letting him know that I didn't like it

Him: *annoyed* What is it this time?

I felt a little bad…maybe it was the buzz but I didn't want him to get mad at me.

Me: Nothing. It's nothing…

Him: *annoyed* Then don't squeak unless you mean it next time.

Me: *quietly* Sorry…

He smiled again and went back to kissing me as we headed into the backseat of his car. I started to fade out but that still didn't stop him.

10 minutes later

He zipped up and then I slipped my panties back on, feeling a little sick to my stomach, ready to throw up and Curtis could see that I was feeling sick too.

Him: Whoa, wait till we get back to the hotel. I don't need you throwing up on my title.

He drove me back to the hotel and then left without even saying goodbye. I went over to the bushes and threw up, stumbling. Just then, I heard a female voice and I saw it was my Lay Lay.

Her: Sweetie, you don't look so good.

Me: I don't feel so good at all. I need…my cotton candy….

Her: Come on, let's get you back up to my room. I'll call Taryn and let her know you are spending the night with me.

Me: NO! Don't tell her about this, she'll freak out

Her: She needs to know, she is your sister

Me: I know but-but don't tell her right now ok? I'll tell her in the *gco*

Just then I threw up again in the bushes and sat down on the concrete ground. Layla called CM Punk and AJ and they arrived and helped me up to the hotel room where Layla helped me to lay down as she stroked my hair. It now becomes clear to me that Curtis drugged me, just so he could fuck me. Unfortunately, the pain is too much for me to handle right now so instead of crying or going into a rage, I fall into the darkness of sleep.

NEXT MORNING: 9am

Taryn's POV

I got up early and decided to head down to the gym before our flight leaves around noon. I got a text from Layla telling me Ariel was spending the night. My sisterly instincts were telling me to go check on her but Layla has always been like a mother to Ariel and she kept telling me over and over again that Ariel was taken care of and for me to just relax and that she would see me later. I did wake up to find that I had some blood on my knuckles and I saw that I had punched a hole in the glass window. I must have been fighting in my sleep and thinking about Seth..ehhh worth it. I text Natalya and AJ letting them know that I would meet them in the gym so we could train. I texted Ariel, letting her know that we would be down there because as much as I love Natti and AJ, I feel a lot better working with my sister because when we train together, our moves come out stronger and more skilled to handle our opponents in the ring and to kick their ass properly. But anyway, I showered and slipped on my outfit to train:

I meet Natalya and AJ who are downstairs and they both give me a hug. Aj had her nose wrinkled up a bit and I give her a look.

Her: Sorry. I can kinda still smell the sewage on you

Me: I showered like 3 times. I'm almost out of bath and Body works

AJ: No it's going away it's just a little of it that's all. Anyway, let's go.

We get into Natalya's rental car and we head down to the gym. We meet up with our personal trainer, Jim Germanakos who has won the 4th season of the show "The Biggest Loser". Just as I am about to hop up on the treadmill, I see the Shield coming in and my head starts to hurt and I tug on my hair in rage when I see Blondilocks coming in, laughing with the guys. He sees me and glares at me and then smiles when he sees how so pissed off I am. Natalya has to literally drag me away just so I can focus on the training. He helps us to practice our finishers on each other so they can get stronger and I can't help but to glimpse at Seth when he is training and lifting weights…I hope one of the weights crush his puny little neck. Then after 10 minutes, he lets us to whatever he wants and I go over to the weight lifting section and I start lifting the 20 to 40 pounds of weight and I see Seth over my head, which really infuriates me

Me: What the fuck do you want , dipshit?

Him: *chuckles* you know, you should really fix that attitude of yours. It's not my fault you smell like garbage. Then again, that's what you are right *laughs*

I drop the weights back on the bench and look him straight in the eye and he does the same as his stupid little grin is gone.

Me: Seth, know this: I can still rip that grin off your face and make you stomp it out in seconds

Him: Whatever bitch. Just know that I'm just getting started with you.

Me: Go get hit by a bus

Him: Get hit by a train

Me: YOU GET HIT BY A TRAIN!

Seth's eyes get really black and both of our faces are red until AJ has to pull me away. I hiss at Seth and he hisses back at me, well mocking me and I flip him off. I start pacing back and forth once again and Natalya grabs my arm.

Her: I'ma have to keep you on a leash from biting people's face off

AJ: Can't you just ignore him like a normal person

"He is a living dipshit and I HOPE HE BURNS IN HELL!" I said, screeching throughout the whole gym so he could hear me and he shouts right back at me

"Eat a dick, you prissy slut" He says as he goes back to his training and he is getting rougher and rougher with his punches at the punching bag, which reminds me to do my punches as well. I immediately think of Seth and I start punching like crazy, and kicking and I even climb onto the punching bag and pretend its Seth, biting and gnawing on him as if it's his stupid ignorant face. I HAVE NOT gone crazy. Natalya gets me off and I finish punching and kicking the bag. Then I do a spin heel kick and I take a break, drinking my Naked Juice fruit smoothie. Just then I see Ariel, Layla and CM Punk coming down and I give all of them a hug.

Me: How are you Lulu? Are you ok?

I noticed that she wasn't paying that much attention to me, but more so at Roman. I snapped my fingers at her and I got a growl. Hey, I know she hates when I do that but I'm trying to get her attention to me, NOT the enemy.

Her: Don't do that again.

Me: Sorry. But I was asking how you were and you weren't listening to me

Her: Sorry. I'm ok honey. *hugs me* How are you today

Natti: Well, she and Seth got into it again

Ariel gave me a look and so did CM Punk and Layla. I rolled my eyes at them.

Me: What?

Ariel: Will you just kiss him already?

Hold up what the freak a zoid did she just say to me?

Me: I would rather kiss Stefan, not Justin Timberlake over there.

Ariel rolls her eyes at me and leans on the treadmill as I hop and start running at medium speed.

Her: Look, I have people I dislike too but you and Seth have something there. You two barely know each other and you have been fighting worse than cats and dogs.

Me: *sighs* Look, I am a married woman and a happily one at that.

Her: Whatever. We all know that Stefan is a dick

Me: Look, I know he's not perfect but he loves me and I love him very much. He may be busy but I talked to him last night

Her: Did he see the match last night?

Me: Well…no. It was poker night

Her: All the more reason why I dislike him even more and when you see that, you will know that you and Stefan don't match.

Me: He's my husband and I love him so drop it Ariel. You and Curtis may not be perfect but you two love each other.

Her: *scoffs* Love is pure bullshit. What me and Curtis have is just a thing. Hell, he's just…. Look, let's just practice ok?

Me: Sounds fine with me.

"Sounds fine with me" I heard Seth mocking my voice as Him, Antonio, Dean and Roman walk past. I start screeching and I grab onto Seth and his hair, trying to rip out his eyelashes. Ariel and Roman pull me off him as I am kicking and screaming and Seth tires to go after me but Dean hold him back. Seth huffs and stalks off, still laughing and calling me a sewage bitch, which makes me see even more red but CM Punk forces me to go with him so we can practice in the ring. Monday Night Raw, Seth Rollins better watch himself. Because as I've said before, payback is a bitch but from me, it's like fighting with Satan and he will never win.

12pm FLIGHT: TAMPA, FLORIDA

Roman's POV

It took a while but we made it to Tampa Florida and we had to train more, along with some interviews to go to and autograph signings. We took some photos with the fans and then we made it to the hotel. I couldn't help but notice that Ariel and Curtis were arguing a bit and she slapped him and stalked off with tears down her face. Once again, she didn't know where she was going and bumped into me. Wow, I know she's small but I think she bumps into me on purpose. Ariel had her hair in pig tails and wiped her tears away smiling at me.

Me: You should look where you're going next time.

Her: Maybe you should stop being so big

Me: Maybe you should stop being so small and cute.

Ariel blushed and ran off down the hall to meet with Taryn and the girls. I just chuckle to myself and meet up with Dean and Seth in the hotel room. Dean looked at me and grinned

Me: What?

Him: You look happy.

Me: Because I'm going to get some sleep. I'm tired as hell and it was a long flight

Him: Naw it was more than that man. It's that Aries girl, isn't it?

Me: It's Ariel and no it's not her. All I did was say hi and she ran away

Him: Told you she's weird like her sister

I shrugged and laid down, ready to drift off to sleep. I heard Dean and Seth leave the room which was good because I don't like sharing a room with them sometimes. They are too annoying but hey I got other things to worry about.

LATER THAT NIGHT: MID NIGHT

I woke up to a small knock on the door. I thought Dean left a pack of condoms or something. I rubbed my eyes and I opened the door to see Ariel in her pink tank top and blue sweats. Her hair was in pigtails again and she was hopping up and down. I almost slammed the door in her face until he small hand touched my shirt.

Her: Hi Hi.

Me: Ariel, are you high again?

Her: Mayyyyybe BOO-YAH!

She almost fell to the ground until I picked her up.

Me: What are you doing here Ariel? It's midnight.

Her: I came to see my best friend!

Him: Don't you have other people to go to?

Me: No not really. Besides, I had a nightmare and Taryn hit me in her sleep, calling out Seth.

I noticed there was a few bruises on her but they weren't from Taryn..if anything, they looked as though they were trying to be covered. I sighed tiredly and I invited her in as she hopped around and then got on the couch and started to hop on it. I gave Ariel a look that meant for her to stop but she didn't listen.

Her: I WANNA HOP!

Me: If you don't stop hopping I am *gco*

Her: Oh you are going to what? Spank me?

She bends over, sticking her tongue out at me and shaking her butt. Ok I didn't have time for this. I grabbed her and I bent her over my knee and spanked her hard.

Her: OWWWWW!

Me: Are you going to be a good girl now?

Her: You'll never take me alive, coppers!

I spanked her harder and she said ow and then stopped and whimpered.

Her: I'll be good.

Me: The next time you do that, I'll get my belt.

Her: Please don't hurt me, Mr. Romey

She tried to curl up in a ball in my lap and I stroked her hair and her back.

Me: I'm not going to hurt you Ariel. But you need to behave if you are going to spend time with me, got it?

She nodded yes and started purring. I carried her into my arms and then laid her in the bed, pulling the covers over her. I grabbed my pillows and blanket, about to head into the living room but she whined.

Me: What's wrong?

Her: Could you stay with me…in the bed…please?

Me: Ariel, I don't think that's a good idea. Now go to bed ok?

She sighed sadly, gnawing on her pillow. I went over to her and sat with her, stroking her hair and I kissed her forehead gently.

Me: Get some sleep ok? I'll take you back to your room later on?

Her: Hey Romey…

Me: Yeah?

Her: Thank you for being my bestie!

She started snoring immediately and I laughed and I went into the living room and started going to sleep.

NEXT MORNING: 7am

Taryn's POV

I stretched and saw that Ariel was nowhere in her room. I guess she went to go hang out with Layla. Anyway, I had a great dream that I bashed Seth over the head with an axe. But now was the time for pancakes and I was going to get me some. I took a shower and dressed up.

I texted Ariel, letting her know I would be down in the lobby at the breakfast bar. I'm not sure where she is but she's a grown ass woman so I have to not worry about her so much. Psh, yeah right, we worry about each other more than we worry about the color of our nails. Anyway, I heard that this breakfast bar always had the best berries and cream pancakes and I was going to get a bite out of those. I headed down there, and I grabbed an apple and a bottle of Naked juice fruit smoothie and I saw my second lover…well besides the joker and my snuggle bunny cakes Stefan, I saw my pancakes. I grabbed my fork and ready to grab as many as I can until I saw Seth Rollins with his fork on it as well. We were exchanging glares at each other and Dean came by, stuffing some in his mouth.

"Sup, Taryn." He said stuffing his face with his food.

"Hello Ambrose." I said, not taking my eyes off Seth

"It's time to let go now. You've already gained enough weight Taryn…as if you need any more really." Seth said snickering at me.

Me: Shut the hell up Rollins. No one asked you to talk and I just came here to get my food so go away

Him: It's a free country so I can do whatever the hell I want, including this.

Just then he snatched my pancake from me, chewed on it and then spat it on my plate, laughing at me. My face was bright red and I dumped a pitcher of orange juice all over him. He started yelling and then he attacked me as we kept throwing foods at each other and tackling each other with him mashing pancakes and fruit in my face and I squirted a bottle of syrup in his stupid face. Just then we were pulled away from each other as I grabbed onto his hair and he was trying to grab my face, with us throwing curse words at each other. It was security and Natti along with Dean and Antonio trying to help Seth. Seth and I still traded curse words as we were pulled out into the hallway and away from each other. Even though I'm possibly in trouble, it was sooo worth it.

Ariel's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone vibrating and I received a text from AJ.

Black Widow: Taryn and Seth went at it again, lol I'll show you a video later. But thought I should let you know. Other than that, love you pudding!

I shake my head, laughing at Taryn but I didn't shake it for long because I had a bad headache: I was still looking around a bit, not use to the room. In fact…this wasn't or it doesn't seem like my room at all. I also noticed a pair of clothes laid out for me and I started to get freaked out and pissed. I slipped on my robe and I hurried out the room until I saw Roman with a cup of coffee that smelt like French vanilla and Hazelnut. But my suspicions were on a rise here and I think Roman did something to me last night. That's how I ended up in his room and that's why I don't remember anything!

Me: You touched me. You fucking touched me during my sleep! You drugged me and raped me. Admit it!

Him: Ariel, what are you talking about? All I did was *gco*

Just then, I slapped him hard, not believing a word he says until I saw anger in his eyes and I felt like crap after what I had just done.

Him: Get…Out.

Me: Roman, I was *gco*

Him: I didn't do shit to you. In fact, you were the one that came to my room at midnight because you didn't want to be alone and I bought you those clothes so you can get dressed on your own and I was going to take you for some breakfast. But now you really pissed me the fuck off so get out!

It must have been my medication. Damn it.

Me: Roman, I'm really sor *gco*

Him: I said get out Ariel. Don't make me tell you again

The tone in Roman's voice really meant business so I gathered the clothes and hurried out of the room. Without even looking at me, he slammed the door. I felt terrible and I wasn't thinking. I should have known that Roman wouldn't try to hurt me or violate me in my sleep. I haven't known him long or talk to him much but he's been sweet to me, from what I've kind of remembered. But now he's pissed off with me and I don't even blame him. I walked back to my room until I heard Curtis calling my name.

Him: Hey Amanda what's up?

Me: For one thing, don't call me by my real name. You know how much I hate it

Him: *rolls his eyes* Alright fine. Tell you what, why don't you come down with me for lunch?

Me: Look, Curtis *gco*

Him: Babe come on now

I knew he wasn't going to stop whining until he got his way so I sighed and smiled at him and told him yes, kissing him on the cheek.

Him: Hurry up and get ready, we don't have all day you know.

Me: Ok, ok.

I hurried inside the hotel room and I showered and slipped on the clothes that Roman bought for me: They were a cut up slashed Cookie Monster Shirt, and some Ed Hardy Capri's and some Harley Quinn And Joker Vanz.

As I looked at myself in the mirror and the outfit…it was then that I felt like crap: It wasn't the outfit but the fact that roman thought about me and in a way, he doesn't even know what I like and yet he read my mind on what kind of stuff I liked to wear and he just…well…he just knew me in away. Curtis would always want me in them skin tight dresses and 8 inch heels and that just wasn't me: Whenever I didn't have on that met his needs, he would get a serious attitude and ignore me for a bit. But I don't really care for his opinions…much. Anyway, I came out the hotel room and smiled and he did not look impressed by what I was wearing.

Me: What's wrong with it now?

Him: Couldn't you have gone with something a little more….better?

Me: This IS better. I happen to like it

Him: Whatever.

We walked down to the lobby to this Steakhouse and we ordered our meals. As usual we would be splitting the bill and it was getting very tiring. Then again, Curtis doesn't know how to cook worth for shit so I might as well not complain about this one. I couldn't help that Curtis was leaving a space open between us…but who was it for exactly?

M/V: There is the man of the hour

Curtis: Hey man, what's up? *smiling*

Oh HELL no. Please tell me this is NOT happening. I look up to see Paul Heyman in his suit walking down and hugging Curtis a little too tightly. Paul tried to give me a hug but I wasn't having it. Curtis rolled his eyes

Him: Don't pay her any mind. You know how immature she can be sometimes.

Me: Oh I'm immature? This was suppose to be just me and you and you brought the walrus here!

Paul: Look child. I suggest you don't

Me: I'm sorry, did someone ask you to speak? No. So please close the top lip with the bottom lip and shut up!

Just then Curtis got in my face and Paul had the nerve to have a cheesy grin, as if he won some damn prize at the county fair.

Him: You need to watch who you are talking to Amanda. Or it will not look pretty for you

His tone kind of scared me but I was not going to back down. I dumped the bottle of wine in his face and then threw it.

Me: Have fun on your dinner date you dip-shit. I'm out of here

Him: Amanda, get back here right now!

Me: NO!

I stalked off as I imagined Curtis's face being red and I went up to my room. To my shock though, I felt myself being slammed against the cold hard wall and I turned to see it was Curtis Axel.

Me: Curtis, get your fucking hands off me, right now!

He slapped me hard and then he started punching and hitting me as I tried to fight him off me. I cried but he tried to suffocate me with a pillow. I finally played dead for a bit until he lifted the pillow off me and then pushed me off the bed and kicked my stuff over and he slammed the door. I crawled into a ball and I started to cry to myself until I got in the shower, trying to wash away my demons.

MONDAY NIGHT RAW

Seth's POV

It was time for our match against the Usos and we've been training for the past few days while I on the other hand am trying to think of ways to make Taryn suffer and quit the WWE or make her life a living hell after all she has done to me for the past few days. But for the moment, I'm going to take it out on whoever is in our way. Roman was lost in his thoughts until I threw a water bottle at him and he looked up at me glaring but I couldn't help but laugh at him too.

Me: Aw don't get mad. It's only a water bottle.

Him: Whatever. Where's Dean

Dean: Right here man. Why are you sulking?

Him: I'm not sulking now fuck off before I kick your ass down that ramp and down to the ring.

Dean put his hands up in defeat and back away, drinking a bottle of water and doing some last minute push-ups.

Me: You ard man?

Him: I should be asking you the same question. I heard about your little episode with Taryn.

Me: It was my fucking pancake first *throws water bottle across the room*

Roman: *sarcasm* Oh yeah and I'm the one that's sulking.

Me: Whatever. You know what to do?

Him: I know what I have to do. You just focus on your part, Dean will focus on his part and I'll do mine. We have nothing to worry about tonight.

Just then Candice Michelle walked by and I pulled her in my arms and kissed her: Candice and I have been dating for 6 months and it's going pretty good.

Her: Hey babe. Good luck out there tonight

Me: You know it *smacks her ass*

She blushes and then blows a kiss to me as I grin and Dean pretends to barf

Dean: I've seen better couples at an animal shelter

Roman: What?

Him: Never mind. Let's just go.

They played our music and we came down the steps with our titles as fans were touching us.

Announcer: This match is scheduled for a six man tag team match: Coming up first are our United States Champion and our Tag Team Champions, The Shield!

I hopped over the barricade and so did Dean and Roman. We slid into the ring and then we held our titles up high and our fists together. They played back the video of Taryn being embarrassed on Smack down thanks to me and I couldn't help but laugh and so did Dean. Roman just chuckled, shaking his head at me. Then the Usos came out and did their entrance and then after 10 minutes later, Kofi Kingston came out. Kofi was on the turnbuckle, just having fun but I was getting sick of it already. We started attacking them immediately and stomping on them and Roman and Dean were dealing with the Usos until the ref tried to break us up. I pushed the ref

Ref: Stop it right now!

Me: Fuck off you little pansy.

Just then the bell rung and Dean was up first against Kofi and they had each other in a headlock. Kofi almost had him but Dean reversed it. Dean was getting kicked and knocked down a few times and I was getting pissed.

Me: Come on! Get Up! Get up!

Dean kicked out in time and then he tagged in Roman and Roman did a superman punch to Jey and Jimmy. Jimmy tried to attack Roman from behind but Dean was distracting the ref so I hit Jimmy with a belt from my pants across his back. Then I grabbed him and slammed him down on the mat and continued to kick him and stomp on him

"U! SOS! I said, mocking them and Roman and Dean were laughing but then Jey hit me from behind and Roman came in to knock him down.

20 MINUTES INTO THE MATCH

We were getting pretty good at it and we almost tired them out. I was about to do my high diving knee kick off the ropes when I heard Criminal by Disturbed and Dean and everyone kept fighting but they looked up for a second and saw that it was Taryn coming down in an unusual outfit.

Jerry: Holy crap, is that the Joker?! *laughs*

Michael Cole: I think that's the Joker's wife

Taryn was prancing and skipping and singing and I tried not to get distracted and focus on Jimmy but she kept giggling and smiling at me, which I really wanted to punch off her face.

Me: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU STUPID BITCH! GET OUT!

Just then she pulled out something shiny and my eyes widened

Me: Roman she has our titles!

Him: What?

Just then Jimmy grabbed me and did a DDT and then pinned me.

Ref: 1…2…

Roman tried to break it up but it was too late

Ref: 3! *bell rings*

Announcer: Here are your winners…the Usos and Kofi Kingston!

I got up, shaking my head, realizing what just happened and that we lost and I was so angry and I was banging my hand on the mat and Roman and Dean were arguing and now we were all arguing with each other and Taryn was throwing confetti and laughing at me. I didn't care about the match anymore. I slid out the ring, grabbed a chair and I ran after Taryn who was running like a bat out of hell with Dean and Roman chasing with me through the crowd.

End Of Part One...


	2. Chapter 2-An Unlikely Friendship

Taryn's POV

Once again, I have managed to get my equal measure of revenge…hey, don't judge me. Then again, if you do I don't really care. Right now I'm on the run from the Shield but mainly Seth since he has a chair in his hand. I made them lose the match because I had the Tag team titles in my hand which were actually replicas made to make it look like I actually had them but they were fake all along. I know a guy who knows how to make fake tag team titles and well…everything just went according to plan. Now my only thing is to escape the arena before Seth catches me…well that is if his girly legs will find me but I know that eventually he is going to catch up to me so I need to get out of here. FAST. Just then I find John Cena and smile.

Me: Hey John uh listen. I am running from Seth Rollins from the Shield and his girly legs make him a little slower then he usually is in the brain but he's going to catch up to me soon so I need to go like right now *snaps fingers*

Him: Uh ok but what about your sister Ariel?

Me: Oh crap Lulu! Ok look, I can't wait for her she has a match tonight anyway so I'll just text her what's going on so let's go now.

John Look at me like I lost it but he is amused. What is he amused for? I'm trying to get out of here!

Me: Didn't you hear what I said? I said let's go, NOW

John starts snickering and laughing which really makes my eye twitch. This is why I can't stand him sometimes

Me: *shrieking* I SAID GET THE CAR!

(Author sidenote: Yup, I just did an AJ Lee move)

John: Uhh alright then let's…get the car.

I start walking quickly but he just taking his time with it

Me: That is not running! Get your knees up! Move it! Move it!

We hop into his truck and then he speeds out the garage driveway, still laughing at me and I roll my eyes at him.

Him: Hey, you have to admit, this is pretty funny

Me: Of course its funny! They lost and I'm very happy about it but not when they are chasing me, especially Seth

Him: Why are you so worried?

Me: I'm not scared of Seth, I just want to get inside his head and oh when you see him, make sure you are running him over with the car

Him: Oh how sweet. I see him right now

Me: I'm on it!

Him: NO!

I grab the wheel and try to run him over but all I see is an old lady and John grabs the wheel and glares at me

Me: Ok look, her time is almost up anyway, I was just going to do her a favor

John gives me a "Are you kidding me? Look and just shakes his head to keep on driving me to my hotel room.

Roman's POV

It took awhile for Seth to realize that she went back to her hotel room and then of course the fact that she tricked us and that she never had our titles at all. Dean and Seth were still arguing with each other until I spoke up.

"SHUT UP!" I said, yelling at them and they both got quiet for a few minutes

Me: Look. We all know this has nothing to do with me and Dean so Seth, You need to handle this right now.

Him: You damn right I'm handling this.

Just then some interviewers were trying to talk to us but they were too scared because Seth snatched the camera away from them and Dean was still pissed but he started to calm down.

"Just know this, Taryn: I am coming after you and know that you will not get away with it this time. You may have won this round tonight but the Shield is going to take you straight down to the bottom until your lying flat on your back, you BITCH!" He said, screaming at the camera.

Dean said what he needed to say, agreeing with Seth and trying to keep a straight face at Seth pacing back and forth in the back and then they shut off the camera and next thing I knew, Seth was gone. I was about to leave out with Dean until I saw Ariel walking with AJ Lee, about to head to their match. I was still a little pissed with her for slapping me so I just kept walking, not even acknowledging her.

Ariel's POV

I was grabbing some water to drink and AJ was brushing her hair, stretching a little. We were going to be facing off against Maryse and Michelle Mccool, which was good because I had a lot to say to Marsye, and I was going to rather "show it" .

Anyway, AJ put on her cut up slashed "Love Bites" shirt and her split pink and black shorts with her knee high Chuck Taylors and black knee high socks with the pink laces and puts on her pink and black bracelets and does her makeup and slips on her Love Bites necklace. I wear a black and blue bra with a fishnet crop top and my split shorts which are black and blue and I wear a "Love Bites" necklace that AJ bought for me for my birthday and I wear some black and blue striped knee high socks with my gray knee high Chuck Taylors and I put on some black eyeshadow and brush my black and blue hair into a ponytail.

I saw Roman walk by and as much as I tried to pretend that him ignoring me doesn't bother me, it still hurt. AJ poked me on the side of my head and sat down on the bench with me.

Her: Something's up. Come on, talk to mama.

Me: Well…you know Roman Reigns right?

Her: Big Samoan guy who is a part of the Shield and is very yummy and you could dip him into a sundae with caramel, chocolate, and strawberries?

Me: *blushes a little* Uh I guess so BUT…well we were talking for a little bit and I was mean and slapped him.

Her: Did he call you crazy?

Me: No. You know I would take that as a compliment.

Her: *giggles* I know. But seriously, why did you do it?

Me: Well, I was on my meds again and I didn't remember much…just that I woke up in his room and I thought he raped me and I jumped to conclusions and he slapped me….but he never touched me. And now I feel like total crap

Announcer: AJ Lee, Ariel, Maryse, and Michelle Mccool: Please report to the Gorilla for the match

We got up and AJ had her arm around my shoulder.

Her: Don't stress over it too much. After the match, just go talk to him and set things right. He's quiet but I don't think he would stay mad at you for long.

Me: I would hope so. Besides Jeff, Punk, and Justin Gabriel, I see him as my best friend.

Her: A sexy best friend you can dip into a sundae right? Come on now, you can tell me, besides when I'm not with my Ziggy, I think about those gorgeous chocolate bars all the time.

Me: *laughs* Let's just focus on some ass kicking ok?

She held my hand and we skipped down to the Gorilla.

Her: You know, He may be mad at you right now but he's watching you…*smiles big*

Me: Huh?

Her: *smirks* He likes what you have been doing in the ring…he likes the way you move. Maybe that's why he's soo…mysterious…from beyond!

Me: Umm…yeah sure hehe.

"Pourquoi?" starts playing and out comes Maryse with Michelle Mccool.

Announcer: The following is scheduled for a Divas' Tag Team Match. Introducing First, Maryse and Michelle Mccool

Everyone starts booing and cheering as I can easily see the two of them calling everyone losers.

"Let's Light It Up" starts playing and AJ and I skip out together.

Announcer: The following opponents is from New Jersey and is also from Santa Monica, California: AJ Lee AND ARIEL!

AJ slides into the ring and I hop right over it as we blow kisses to everyone as they cheer loudly.

The bell starts to ring and I go straight for Maryse and start punching her and kicking her for what she said about me and I slam her head onto the mat and she pushes me off her, kicking in my stomach. She grabs my hair and then slams me face down on the mat and tries to pin me.

Ref: 1…2..

I kicked out in time and then she tries to pull me up and throw me onto the ropes and I bounce off and I dodge her kick and then I push her onto the ground and stomp her twice. I drag her into the corner by her hair and I tag in AJ who happily goes in and then pushes her foot onto Maryse's face

AJ: You like that blondie? Huh?

Maryse gets up and then calls AJ crazy and AJ's eyes start to darken and then she climbs on Maryse and starts attacking her but Maryse pushes her off and tags in Michelle. AJ has the upper hand a little bit but Michelle tries to do a roll up pin

Ref: 1…2…

I go in and break up the pin and Maryse and I start fighting outside the ring while AJ takes care of Michelle. Then Maryse does a drop kick and I'm knocked out cold for a little bit

10 minutes into the match

The stick barbies have me in the corner with Michelle holding me down while Maryse stomps the mess out of me. AJ is in the corner, stomping her foot on the mat, cheering me on, which gains more momentum for me and I kick Maryse in her knee and I was able to get Michelle off me and I kicked her straight to the floor. Then I went outside the ring and I tossed Michelle onto the announce table and AJ had Maryse into the "Black Widow" submission to tire her out and I bounced off the ropes and landed on Michelle, breaking the Spanish announcer table.

Michael Cole: Rest in Peace Announcer table. *laughs*

I looked to see Maryse broke out the Black Widow but she was dazed and confused and almost of breath. Just as she turned around to deal with me, I speared her

Michael Cole: A SPEAR BY ARIEL!

I pinned Maryse as the ref did the count

Ref: 1..2..3!

My theme music played and me and AJ hugged each other as they raised our hand in victory

Announcer: HERE ARE YOUR WINNERS, AJ LEE AND ARIEL!

Me and AJ slid out the ring and blew Maryse a kiss as I flipped her off as well as we skipped out the arena and once again, me and AJ hugged each other.

Me: You did really great Ms. Lee *smiles*

Her: We were both incredible, come on now.

As we walked outside, I texted my sister to let her know I won, considering after the video playback of her making the Shield lose, I knew why she wasn't going to be here tonight so I wasn't surprised. Oh yeah, I saw the video before I went out there for my match. I swear, she needs to just kiss Seth already.

AJ: Now go talk to Roman.

Me: But what about Curtis?

AJ: I could slap him..

Me: *laughs* I'll save that for his birthday,

AJ: Don't worry about Curtis ok? Go fix things with Roman.

AJ looked as though she wanted to say something more about Curtis but I wasn't sure what. She just smiled at me and went to the locker room. I went to go take a quick shower and I slipped onto my clothes: I wore a slashed crop top with some jean shorts and my Batman knee high socks with my bat girl converse and I brushed my hair out of the ponytail, letting it hang down.

I was walking through the arena until I saw Roman drinking some water and heading into his rental car. I hope I'll be able to make things right with him

Roman POV

I was about to go find Dean and Seth, letting them know that I would be going back into the hotel room when I heard a voice

F/V: Roman…Roman…Roman wait

I slowed down but I still kept walking when I saw Ariel.

Her: I-I know you're still mad at me but…could you just stop for a second?

I sighed and stopped and her eyes looked lost and sad. But they still had that beautiful color of hazel with a bit of green as well. Sometimes I couldn't stay mad at her, not even for a second. But I was trying not to let her get to me as well.

Me: Well…what is it? What do you need to say?

She immediately wrapped her arms around my neck and into a hug, and all the while standing on her toes. I didn't know what to say but I could tell that she did miss me…and I missed her a little too. She was surprised when I hugged her back and her eyes got big and she smiled.

Her: I'm s *gco*

Just then I cut her off with a "shh"

Me: No apologizing alright? How about instead….we just go somewhere for something to eat? *smiles*

She smiles and hugs me a little more.

Me: Ok that's too much hugging for one day, now get off

She shakes her head no and smiles

Her: You can try to be mean all you want, I'm still hugging you

Me: Just get in the car, will you? *smirks a little*

She skips to the car and gets in and I hop in and start the engine and we drive off as she snuggles on my shoulder, purring.

Me: I'm surprised you're not with Curtis tonight…doesn't he have a match tonight?

Her: Screw him. I hope he gets kicked in the face and his face explodes.

Me: *chuckles a little* Well someone didn't get the 14 karat gold bracelet that she wanted.

Her: Oh haha, jerk

Me: I may be a jerk but you're the one that's hanging out with me and calling me your best friend *eyebrow raise and smirks*

Her: Can't argue with that

Me: So where do you wanna eat?

Her: Can we get some Chipotle?

Me: Sure.

We headed down to Chipotle and we went inside and ordered. We sat down and she was eating her food and drinking her Pepsi.

Her: You know what's funny?

Me: What?

Her: Well…you decided to forgive me so quickly. I admit, I'm not the easiest person to deal with. Usually, the only person who could put up with me is Taryn and my mom.

Me: You're not that bad

Her: I slapped you…and I still feel terrible about it.

She was trying to hide away from me when she pulled her hair over her face and I noticed a new bruise on her neck. A part of me knew I should stay out of it but I really didn't want to push her. I knew she would tell me on her own, even though I already knew who was behind this.

Me: I've been through worse, ard? Hey, look at me

I brushed the hair out of her face and she gave me a small smile.

"Well since we are "best friends" I said doing air quotes, They can forgive each other…and I forgive you."

She blushed and smiled, nibbling on her index finger, which I can already tell is an act of shyness.

Me: So what happened to your mom?

Her: She passed away the day after me and my sisters' graduation. She was going through an illness and the doctors said there was nothing they could do for her because it was too late to treat her.

Me: Wow. I'm sorry.

Her: Don't be. In the end, I think it was her time anyway. She said she was ready to leave one day, just not me and my sisters.

I could tell her eyes lit up when she talked about her mom and I couldn't help but listen to everything she was saying: I mean, as much as she can be a little annoying, she is also pretty cool so far. We finished eating and we talked a little more and then we left, as I took her back to her hotel room.

Me: Try to get some rest tonight, ok?

Her: Yeah, that's a good idea.

I was about to leave but I thought about tonight and decided to surprise her.

Me: Good luck in your next match

She started blushing and I chuckled and walked away. Hey, I may have been mad at her earlier but I did see her match tonight. I'm impressed so I had to let her know that.

Ariel's POV

I…I can't believe he saw my match tonight..or maybe he's just playing with my head. I shook those thoughts out and I opened my hotel room to find Taryn and Seth fighting each other like crazy with a lot of broken things around the hotel room and with each others hair pulled out, along with bruises and cuts. Dean is just kicking back, smashing on some popcorn.

Me: Dean what the hell are you doing!?

Dean: Well, it's obvious I'm watching a very good show here and oh yeah, this popcorn needs extra butter and salt.

I shook my head and I grabbed a bucket of water and begin to dump it on them, breaking them up.

Me: Ok you two, Seth get out of here and Taryn, come with me.

Taryn still tried to launch herself at Seth but Dean was grabbing Seth and pulling him away, with those two trading curse words at each other. I had to set my sister straight because I'm not paying for any of the damages done to our room.

Me: You need to calm down or I'm going to slap you till you do!

Her: Kick rocks Ariel! I'm not worried about you right now. That son of a bitch came right into my room and we started fighting. And I would have gouged his eyes out, if you hadn't stopped me!

Me: And you would have gone to prison so shut up and grow up.

Just then out of nowhere, she slapped me and then I kicked her in her leg and next thing I know, we started fighting with each other slamming each other onto the ground. We were fighting for the next hour with holding each other in submission moves or sitting on each other but then we were too exhausted so we just fell to the floor, giving each other more bruises then before. Taryn looked up at me and wrapped her arms around me and I hugged her back. Man, in a way, I'm glad we fought: It's like a…way of therapy that no one else will ever understand. I mean, I've fought with Kristen sometimes but it was more so a verbal argument because she would always through them hissy fit tantrums when she never got her way, and that was when we were 13 years old.

Her: Sorry that I cut your arm with a plastic knife...and bit your face…and your hand

Me: Sorry I slammed your head on the ground and threw a vase at you..

Just then we both started laughing but we couldn't move as much because we were both in too much pain from other people…and our matches…and of course each other.

Me: Man, why can't we just hug it out and grab a box of Kleenex tissues and sob it out watching Lifetime when we have these issues?

Her: Because we are NOT normal girls.

Me: Man, ain't THAT the truth.

We laughed and then we heard a few knocks on the door and I stumbled a bit, getting up and I saw that it was Damien Sandow at the door. I couldn't stand this guy…but Taryn wants to..well…you don't wanna know. Anyway, he was at our door and I could tell he was already disgusted with us.

Him: Do you mind? Some people need beauty sleep for the next morning

Taryn: *laughs* Just put on some mascara and you will be fine

Damien cuts his eyes at Taryn and Taryn smirks at him.

Him: I suggest you get your little filth bag of a sister and you two shut up and go to sleep

Me: Last time I check, we are NOT five years old. And in fact, we should keep you up all night, considering that you kept me and Taryn up all night with your stupid crappy music of Beethoven

Him: It is an artistic, authentic, and insatiable *gco*

Her: It's a piece of crap that needs to be shipped back to the hole in your ass

Him: You ignoramuses wouldn't know anything of conquest and respect, especially you Ms. Ariel. I will say, you are just about as distasteful as everyone else. Go back on your meds and pass out from booze. Either way, if you two will not shut up, I will not leave

Damien crossed his arms and smirked as if he had gotten the better of us. Taryn got up and I saw the look in her eyes as I gave her one right back and we grinned evilly.

10 minutes Later

We threw Damien out and his hands were tied behind his back, his hair was cut up from different angles and he was half naked and covered with markings, mustard, and we had his pants while he was in his underwear and his shirt was cut up too and oh, did I mention that Taryn shaved off one of his eyebrows? He was steaming pissed and very angry and Taryn and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

Him: GIVE ME BACK MY PANTS THIS INSTANT!

Taryn: Awe go suck a truck *closes the door*

We could hear him yelling and going off as we fell back on the floor laughing.

Him: I will NOT suck a Truck! That doesn't even make any sense!

I peeked out the door and saw him walking away until I grabbed the robe.

Me: Awww Damian? You want your pants back?

He went over to get them but we closed the door back in his face and laughing again.

A couple minutes later, We sat on the couch, drinking some Smirnoff wine coolers of different flavors and playing Mortal Kombat till we started to get a little buzzed. I also noticed that Taryn was surprisingly acting quiet for some reason because normally, she is always excited when she is drinking and playing violent and deadly video games, especially when its her favorite character, Kitana.

Me: Something is up. Tell me.

Her: Oh pish posh, I have no idea what you are talking about

Me: Either you are hiding something, or finding ways to strip Seth Rollins down so you can fuck him

Taryn's eyes started to flame up in anger when I said his name and I couldn't help but smirk a little.

Her: For the record, I think Seth has a beer gut and can we just get back to the video game before I kick your ass again?

Me: Correction: I'm the one that kicked your ass

Her: No, you were too tired to hold me in that submission move any longer so I threw you off me and I tried to tie your hair off to the balcony outside.

Me: This is getting us nowhere. Now tell me.

I clicked the game off and she sighed, lying back.

Her: It's no big deal. I'm just thinking about what to wear for Stefan. He's having a company dinner party next week on Thursday

Me: Wait: We were suppose to go to that concert when Kevin Hart comes to town. I had bought the tickets

Her: Lulu, I'm sorry. It slipped my mind and then Stefan..well *gco*

Me: Whatever. It just seems to me, no matter what, that douche is always trying to cause trouble and its all the more reason why you should get rid of him

Taryn: I'm not in the mood for this

Me: You are really going to a boring dinner party instead of someone who is an awesome comedian AND can make you laugh because Stefan is NOT funny. I've seen Big E Langston crack better jokes and I don't even like that bra wearing bastard.

Her: Let's just play the game please. I really don't wanna fight tonight.

Me: Fine. But you already know how I feel about him

Her: Yes but he is still my snuggle *gco*

Me: I just had Chipotle earlier Tammy. Don't make me throw it back up because it was a good meal and I want it to stay in my tummy.

Her: And just who were YOU hanging out with at this time of Chipotle, Amanda?

Me: Uhhh…yeah let's just focus on the game shall we? *laughs nervously*

Seth's POV

I calmed down after I had gotten a few beers with Dean. I don't know where Roman went but he probably went to go hang out with Randy and Antonio. Anyway, I saw my girl Candice and I gave her a kiss and she smiled at me.

Her: I saw what happened tonight. Babe, I'm sorry for what she did.

Me: Don't be. I almost ripped her throat out until her sister Ariel came to break it up.

Her: What makes those two think they can come back here and try to run this place? They must forgot who you are.

Me: Damn right.

Her: But it's ok baby. She's a little girl and I'll make sure she pays for messing with you

She turns my head towards me and I kiss her soft lips, nibbling on them and she giggles.

Me: So what do you wanna do tonight

Her: Anything you want *grins*

I gulped down the last of my beer and paid for the tab. Dean wasn't paying any attention to me at the moment because two hot girls were next to him, playing in his hair. I just rolled my eyes and gave the bartender a 5 dollar tip and hopped off the stool, nodding off to Dean, letting him know I was leaving.

One Hour Later

We headed back to her hotel room where we started kissing and making out as I was playing with her tongue with mines as she was moaning and wrapping her legs around me.

Her: I think you are soo hot

Me: I know babe.

I'm not trying to sound like an asshole but she says it too me all the time whenever we are alone and it's getting a little boring. Anyway, me being drunk I pushed her on the bed and I started tearing off her clothes as she pulled off mine as we still continued to tongue each other down. I was still angry over what Taryn did and I wanted to strangle, choke, slam her face down by any means necessary. But I decided to put that off my brain for a little while until Candice looked at me funny.

Her: Uh babe? Are you ok?

Me: Yeah I'm ard.

I pulled out a condom and she smiled, spreading her legs wide for me as I started kissing her and sliding myself into her

One Hour Later

Candice was asleep and I kissed her cheek and slipped on my clothes and headed back to my hotel room so I can get some sleep. Dean was still up, drinking a beer and watching some sports

Me: Hey, where's Roman at?

Him: *shrugs* I don't know. He might still be in his room. He's right down the hall.

Me: Yeah but still, even he usually spends the night here.

Him: Well I don't need him eating up all the damn food. Bad enough that you do *smirks*

Me: Fuck you Ambrose.

Him: Once again, save that for Taryn

I threw a bottle at him and he winced.

Me: I'm with Candice and she looks a lot better than Taryn. Besides, Taryn is a cheap tramp and is fat.

Him: Whatever. You're the one that couldn't keep your hands off her

Me: Because she was trying to kick my nuts in and ripping out my hair, you jackass.

Him: Like I said, you two need to just do it already

Me: I got laid already and I don't want a flesh carrying disease like that bitch. It was also payback for what she did at losing our match tonight.

Him: I'm over it. Besides, you know Vince likes us so we got another rematch on Main Event so just chill out.

Me: Ard. I'mma get some sleep

Him: Try not to have any wet dreams of Taryn *chuckles*

I felt my fist balling up and I was ready to knock his teeth out.

Me: Oh don't worry, I'm just going to have dreams of me, knocking your ass out the window.

Roman's POV

I came back from the bar, playing pool with Randy and Antonio and I got to my hotel room, ready to take a shower.

I finished my shower about an hour later and slipped on some gray sweats and a white tshirt, ready to have Dean and Seth come over to chill when I heard a soft knock on the door. I opened the door and saw that it was none other than Ariel. Normally, I would be annoyed with her but she looked lost and I couldn't help but worry a little about her.

Me: Hey Ariel, what's up?

Her: I had a bad nightmare. I'm sorry if this is a bad time but I –

Me: Don't worry about it ard? Come in.

She walked in and sat down and she was fiddling with her thumbs. I went to the mini fridge and got her a bottle of water.

Me: What were you dreaming about

Her: Curtis…he did horrible things to me… but I'm not surprised anyway

I was starting to think if she was on the medication or not but from the look in her eyes, she was just a little buzzed. She drank her water and she was running her fingers through her black and blue hair. I pulled her into a hug and she started to relax.

Me: What made you decide to come to my room? Don't you usually have other people to talk to about what you are feeling

Her: Well yeah but…they are not as awesome as you are

Me: But you barely even know me

Her: it doesn't matter to me. I can see you really are well…cool.

I couldn't help but smile at that. I carried her to my bedroom and laid her down.

Me: How about tomorrow, I'll take you out for some breakfast ok?

Her: Ok *smiles weakly*

Me: Does Taryn know where you are

Her: She's asleep..well more so fighting in her sleep. Her and Seth got into it when you left me earlier

Me: *mumbles* When is that surprising

She giggled and blushed, hiding her face into the pillow and I sat her up, giving her an ice pack.

Me: There's a bruise on the side of her shoulder. I'll help you put it on.

Her: Thanks.

I put it on her gently, despite her wincing but she relaxed. After a few more minutes later, I pulled her into the covers and I turned off the light, as she snuggled into her sleep.

Me: Do you want me to stay with you in here

Her: Could you please…

Me: *shrugs* Anything for the best friend, I guess

I slipped into bed with her, taking off my shirt and she immediately climbed onto me and sighed happily. I started stroking her hair as she purred and then I heard a soft snore. I chuckled and I fell asleep, thinking about a lot but hopefully, maybe she won't have any more nightmares tonight. I don't know what goes on through her head but at the same time, I'm actually glad she's here.


	3. Chapter 3-New Sets Of Emotions

**Ariel's POV**

_I woke up in this room and I noticed that I saw a dark figure standing before me: I tried to rub my eyes a little more to see who it was but I saw that I was handcuffed and I was gagged. I heard a creepy chuckle and I recognized it before the figure came into the light_

_Me: C-Curtis? What are you doing? What's going on?_

_Him: You will never escape from me bitch. You will always belong to me forever and ever_

_I saw that he had a baseball bat and then he started hitting me pretty hard: On my stomach, face, ribs and chest, making it so hard for me to breathe or even see so good_

_Him: That's it you little cunt, cry for me: I like a girl who cries. You are just as pathetic as anyone I have ever met and no other man will want you the way I do_

_He kept spitting disgusting and dirty words at me, all the while abusing me with the bat and then he would switch over to other objects such as bricks and shards of glass to stab me in. I couldn't help but cry for help but the room we were in was just a simple room: No doors, no ventilation, no windows, there were no phones…I was truly alone as he was punishing me for who I am. I wanted him to just kill me already and end this nightmare... _

**I was struggling and shaking hard but then I felt a pair of arms holding me tight, stroking my hair. I looked up from my sleep to see that I was in a simple hotel room, with the windows, doors and ventilation. I also looked up to see that it was Roman Reign, looking at me through half-lidded eyes. I clutched onto him and started to cry softly and he stroked my hair**

**Him: It's ok Ariel…it's ok. It was just a nightmare**

**Me: I'm really scared to go back to sleep…I'm not sure if I can. What if –**

**He started shushing me softly and rocking me a little and I started to relax again…until he sat me up and he sat up with me and turned on the light.**

**Him: You want to tell me about the dream**

**I shook my head no, biting my bottom lip. I'm afraid that what I say will make me seem stupid. After all, whenever I usually have a bad dream, Curtis would get annoyed and tell me to shut the hell up and leave me, dealing with my own misery of the bad dreams.**

**Him: Whatever it is you were dreaming about, just know that nothing is going to hurt you. Not when you have me for the night *smiles***

**Me: Really Roman?**

**Him: Really. Now if you want too, we can stay up for a bit and you can talk to me about anything on your mind.**

**Me: But aren't you tired?**

**Him: I am. But I'll get all my energy back and besides, there's no point in someone as adorable as you, having trouble sleeping tonight.**

**Me: I'm not a sleep person sometimes**

**Him: Oh really…so what if I do this**

**Just then he pounced on me a bit and started tickling my sides, making me giggle and blush all at once**

**Me: STOP! STOP you ass! *laughs***

**He continued to do it, laughing with me until I tried to push him off me, but even then he was a hell of a lot stronger than me. Curse him working out more than me!**

**Me: *laughing* I'm tapping out, I'm tapping out!**

**He stopped and actually laughed with me. He pulled me up with him and stroked my black and blue hair as I started purring.**

**Me: I'm still a little afraid to go back to sleep though**

**Him: The nightmare was that intense huh?**

**Me: Oh yeah!**

**He pulled out his headphones and then told me to lay down as he put them on me. I also pulled him into my arms and I felt him rolling his eyes at me but I didn't care.**

**Him: It should help you to relax and get some rest.**

**Me: KK *starts purring***

**Him: I should call you Kitten, since you do purr a lot**

**Me: I love that name…its awesome!**

**Him: Now go to sleep Lulu**

**Me: How you know my nickname?**

**Him: Because you told me about it**

**Me: Oh…right…*snoring***

**And just like that, I drifted off to sleep and because of Roman and his music, the nightmares never even dared to come back into my mind.**

**The Next Morning**

**Taryn's POV**

**I got up and stretched but winced for the moment, due to the fighting of Ariel and Seth all happening in one night so I had to be a bit careful and no only that, I would have to make sure I got treated. I texted Ariel, letting her know about the photo shoot we had to take today for being on the cover of WWE magazine. Just then my phone was ringing and I saw my big sister, Kristen**

**Me: Hey Big sis**

**Her: Hey sweetie, how are you?**

**Me: I'm ok. I've talked with Stefan for a bit and me and Ariel have a photo shoot for a magazine so I'm more then excited.**

**Her: that's great! What kind of magazine is it for? Vogue, Cosmopolitan, America's NEXT Top Model?**

**Me: It's for the company of WWE**

**Her: Oh.**

**Me: Why do you sound so disappointed?**

**Her: I'm not its just…well you know I support you and Ariel but this wrestling thing…I don't know, it's just soo…**

**Me: So what?**

**Her: Never mind. Congrats. Anyway, I gotta go. I got a meeting with another company for my perfume products and they are selling like crazy. I love you**

**Me: Love you too Kristen.**

**I hung up and shook my head at her: I love Kristen but she just never seem to understand that this has always been the dream that me and Ariel have worked hard over ever since we were 19 years old. But she's the girly girl so it's no big deal. Anyway, I showered and got dressed in some gray and black sweats and a t shirt. I lock the hotel room right behind me and I notice that I see Mickie James strutting down the hall, looking as though sleep has kicked her in the ass.**

**Her: What are you looking at loser?**

**Me: Just someone who looks just as bad as the Great Khali**

**Her eye started twitching as I headed down the hall to the breakfast bar and I saw Ariel there…talking with Roman. I didn't want to start a scene but at the same time, he IS the enemy…ok well Seth is…but him and Seth are exactly alike so scientifically, she is talking to Seth! I marched over to her and gave Roman a hiss.**

**Her: No hissing at him!**

**Me: This is the enemy here! He's Adolf Hitler's brother you know!**

**Roman gave Ariel and me a look and Ariel mouthed sorry while I dragged her away.**

**Her: Ok really? He looks a lot better than Hitler you know!**

**Me: Oh whatever. You know we got a photo shoot today**

**Her: Yes, yes I know but let me spend time with my best friend for a little bit**

**I glared at Roman who gave me a blank expression and I stalked off and I went to get something to eat from the bar. Just then I saw Seth Rollins and Candice walking in together, kissing and holding hands, which made me throw up a little in my mouth. Candice tried to cut her eyes at me but I held up a knife and licked the tip, just to freak her out and Seth gave me a hard glare too.**

**Him: *mouthed* Bitch**

**Me: *mouthed* Dipshit**

**I went over to meet with Tamina, Natti, AJ and Naomi and I saw Naomi's fiancé Jimmy Uso and Paul Randall aka Big Show. I gave the girls a hug and I gave the guys a fist bump**

**Jimmy: Oh so that's how you feel about us, Baby T? *smirks***

**Me: Hey! Only Natti can call me that**

**Jimmy: Man, you know how to play with someones heart**

**Me: Don't play the game if you are afraid to lose Mr. Uso**

**Naomi: She got a point babe**

**Jimmy: You lucky I love yo burnt ass *laughs***

**Jimmy and Naomi kiss as he's tickling her and I can't help but smile at that and so does Natti but AJ and Tamina do a pretend barf and we all laugh and share a few jokes until finally, our food arrives which are: Peach Vanilla Stuffed French Toast with some Bacon Temptation Omelete and some fresh fruit with some orange juice. I was eating but I couldn't help but take a few glances at Roman Reigns…and of course, plotting his death as well since he was part of my humiliation with Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose by association. Nati looked at me strangly**

**Her: I know I'm going to regret asking this but, why are you taking glances at Roman *laughs a lil***

**Me: Oh you mean the caveman? Yeah, he is up to something and I know what he is doing…he will NOT get away with this**

**JimmY: Uh yeah, why would my cousin be plotting against your sister**

**Me: Because he is EVIL! And wait..he's your cousin?**

**Tamina: Yeah. He's actually pretty cool, he's not evil…just when he's with Seth and Dean**

**I was stabbing at my bacon, thinking of Seth and his stupid face, and his stupid teeth and his stupid lips and his stupid eyes and stupid faggot girly hair and his stupid everything!**

**Jimmy: Hey, Hey Hey. What you got against the bacon girl? They our friends too**

**I started glaring at Jimmy very hard, showing him that I was NOT in the mood for jokes and he shut up immediately. Normally, he would never back down but I guess he wasn't in the nmood to push my buttons today. Even Naomi looked a little fearful.**

**Big Show: Hey, come on now Taryn. Just relax for a second. Besides, Ariel is smart. She knows what she is doing.**

**I sighed for a little bit and continued to eat my bacon and eggs.**

**Me: Yeah I know. But I still don't trust that…that….Hitler.**

**AJ: Well, in the meantime, why don't you focus on this awesome food in front of us or you and I are going to have a slap fight!**

**Natti: I couldn't have said it better myself**

**I laughed and started eating the food, but hopefully my body won't gain any weight once we are in front of the cameras.**

**Ariel's POV**

**Roman got me up a bit early and then we started going to the breakfast buffet so we could eat. I also noticed Taryn was stabbing her food and glaring at Roman, Dean, and Seth…but mostly Seth.**

**Me: I'm sorry about my sister. She's a little…uhh..**

**Roman just chuckled and bit off a piece of his bacon and sausage.**

**Him: Don't worry about it. Besides, she's not messing up my day. Although I don't see how I can relate to Hitler though**

**Me: *rolls my eyes* She's seen too many war movies…which is funny because normally she falls asleep right along with me when we had to watch them in our economics class back in high school.**

**Roman laughed for a bit and I bit my lip for a second, thinking about his sexy ass smile. I'm not taking that back, you know.**

**Him: You said you had a photo-shoot to go to?**

**Me: Yeah. It's for us returning to the WWE after being injured for so long. I don't know what kind of outfits we'll be wearing though**

**Him: Well, whatever you wear, I'm sure they will show off those curves of yours**

**I could tell his eyes were getting a bit dark when he said that but they returned to his usual gray and he just shrugged as if he never said it at all.**

**Me: I need to burn off all these red velvet pancakes anyway so I'mma take my time to enjoy it as much as I can.**

**Roman gave me an eyebrow lift and looked at me like I was crazy, no pun intended.**

**Him: It doesn't matter how much you eat, you would still look pretty incredible.**

**Me: I have a bit of a rounded tummy. Curtis says so..**

**Him: Well then Curtis must have been kicked in the head too many times. But if you feel that way, then you should just work out more. Do it for you, not for him.**

**I could feel a smile creeping in and even though he was trying to play it off, I could see him smirking too.**

**Him: Now get to eating so you won't be late. I think your sister is holding a clock and looking at you.**

**Me: Ok, you're exaggerating just a lil *gco***

**Just as he turned me around, I saw my sister Taryn holding a toy clock and doing the "tick-tock" noises. I threw my hands up in defeat of this chick and finished up the last of my juice.**

**Me: Thank you…for everything…last night.**

**Him: No problem. Have a great day**

**Me: You too, best friend *smiles happily***

**Roman rolled his eyes but I didn't care. I skipped happily to my sister and then we headed off to our photoshoot for the WWE magazine.**

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**_

**We made it to the photo-shoot session and then we had to get our hair styled up, which wasn't much too it. The Hair stylist just did a simple curl and touch up and hairspray and then she added some brown eye-shadow with some lip gloss. I met my sister out to the camera area and she looked at me in awe…ok we looked at each other in awe but can you blame us? We were both wearing seamless cropped one shoulder long sleeve top and some split shorts. She was wearing black with skulls on the other leg and I was wearing simple black and red. We were also wearing knee high skull socks with our simple black Chuck Taylors**

**Her: If you were NOT my sister and if I was a lesbian, you know I would eat you right *smirks***

**Me: Yeah…back at you *blows a kiss***

**Ariel rolls her eyes at me and pouts a little.**

**Me: What's wrong now?**

**Her: Normally, you would joke with me about this kind of stuff. Stefan has had you drive a stick up your ass to have any fun and he's not even here!**

**Me: Ok, that is NOT true. I'm only in a stuffy attitude because of that dipshit Seth and that caveman you were hanging with today.**

**Her: Ok he DOES talk you know. Besides….I had a nightmare last night and he helped me out**

**Me: Why didn't you come to me? I am your sister you know!**

**Her: I know but you were too busy fighting in your sleep to even notice it…besides I was a little drunk**

**Me: I guess so…**

**Her: You know, he's not such a bad guy. Once you get to know him, you might actually like him…and Dean…and possibly fall in love with your Sethie Bear *smirking evilly***

**My eye started to twitch and I started stroking my hair a bit violently, but I knew this was one of her mind games and I was NOT going to fall for it….like I usually do at least 40 times.**

**Me: The day me and Seth get together will be the day I grow hair under my pits and beat on my chest like a Gorilla**

**Her: Then you two will be listening to Bruno Mars Gorilla once you two are DOIN IT *sticks tongue out***

**M/V: OK girls, are you ready?**

**I mouth "Jackass" to Ariel and she grins and we both fix each other's tops: I'm wearing the red top, she's wearing the black one. Anyway, the man told the pose a little close and we start smiling.**

**Me: But you do look very incredible, by the way *smiles***

**Her: Well…thanks it's something *smiles***

**We continue posing together and then we do a singles shot by ourselves and then a few hours later, they tell us that they would let WWE Talent Developments that it's been finished and that they will be posted on the site and we hug them and tell them thanks for everything. We get changed and then we get into the rental car so we could head back to the hotel. It was quiet for 10 minutes until I spoke up.**

**Me: I'm sorry…**

**Ariel looks at me confused.**

**Her: Sorry for what?**

**Me: Not being there for you last night for the nightmares. I feel like crap.**

**Her: It's ok darling. Besides, I'm not blaming you for anything. You and I know I've been having nightmares since we were little eggs.**

**Me: Oh god, you sound just like mom, talking with a bit of southern *laughs***

**Her: True, but hey. You know I'm right.**

**I almost felt the tears coming from my eyes, just thinking about Mom, but my brain told me to suck them back in. I was NOT the type to show any pain and now wasn't the time. I didn't cry at the funereal and I sure as hell wasn't going to do it now. As long as I know that mama is watching us, then that's all that matters.**

**Her: Taryn, I *gco***

**Me: No…not today ok? No sadness, let's just focus on happy times. Happy happy ok *smiling***

** She doesn't believe my smiling but at least it got her to drop the subject of Mom. I also couldn't help but notice that she was having a few slight bruises on her arm and upper back. I don't know if Roman did it but I also know that Curtis sure as hell ain't no angel. I also knew better to ask Ariel because she was going to lie to me anyway. So who better then to go to the guy himself: The IC champion, Curtis Axel.**

**NEXT DESTINATION: Phoenix, Arizona, 2:00pm**

**Seth's POV**

**The flight was long and I was pretty tired, but Candice wanted to continue taking me with her to do some shopping with her and hey, at least by the end of the day I get a treat out of this…which is her. There was no sign of Taryn so I know I was going to have a relaxing day today..well at least until tonight. I caught up with the guys and then we all went out to this Steakhouse. Dean of course had yet ANOTHER girl with him and Roman was just relaxed and lost in his world. Candice was trying to grab my cock under the table and I had to push it away a few times because I was already tired and I just wanted to focus on getting ready for the match tonight on Smack-down.**

**Her: Babe, what's wrong?**

**Me: Nothing. Why you say that?**

**Her: Because you keep pushing me away and I wanna fuck**

**Me: We had a long flight and I just wanna focus on the match tonight. Besides, you have a match tonight too babe.**

**Her: Psh, I'm not worried. I can kick Taryn's ass anytime, any day. You gotta have faith in me babe. Then, I'll make sure you can attack her when she's down on the ground, crying her pathetic little eyes out.**

**I smiled evilly and then she grabbed me and kissed me as she was sipping on her beer. The girl got off Dean's lap and blew her a kiss as she walked away and he had a cheesy grin on his face.**

**Me: Ok, what did she do THIS time, need I have to ask?**

**Him: *rolls his eyes* What? All I did was say that I would call her…once she wears that cute red and black thong for me again.**

**Not only that, I think she said something about getting her nipples pierced…*chuckling***

**Roman: You're the devil, you know that? *laughs***

**Him: I never said that I was a saint, Reigns so if I'm going to hell, I'm going to make sure I rule the world before I die *chugs beer***

**Candice rolls her eyes at Dean and Dean just ignores her: Dean and Candice have never gotten along but hey, as long as they don't do anything stupid, its none of my business: Dean does him and Candice does her…and ME *smirks***

**Anyway, after we finished eating, Candice and I head to the gym with the guys so we can practice for the match coming up tonight. I keep telling Candice that she needs to work out a little more if she's going to kick that bitch Taryn onto her face but she just rolls her eyes and throws a hissy fit about it, which I'm not in the mood for. But I know one thing, I'm going to get my hands on Taryn and make her quit the WWE if it's the last thing I do.**


	4. Chapter 4-Violence and My Little Pony

**Taryn's POV**

**Me and Ariel are pretty tired but I know I'm going to be even MORE tired once I have to take the next flight tomorrow back to Santa Monica, for Stefan's office party but I know he needs me to be there. He's my snuggle bunny cakes and I love him very much. We sat down in our hotel room and we started unpacking for a bit and then Ariel flipped on the TV and sat up, watching the Food Network**

**Me: You know I'm always hungry because of THAT**

**Her: *shrugs* I asked you if you wanted me to treat you to something to eat, but you were being stubborn**

**Me: I was NOT being stubborn.**

**Her: You're stomach kept growling and when I asked you if you wanted a bite from my Chipotle burrito, you said that was not your stomach growling, it was the phone.**

**Me: Whateves. How are you feeling though? I know you don't like riding the plane…at all.**

**Her: I'm ok honey. Although I just want to take a nap before I have to go with Curtis to his match tonight**

**I roll my eyes in disgust of Curtis but luckily, she doesn't notice, in considering how sleepy she is right now. She rolls over to her side and I put a blanket over her but she flinched and I give her a puzzled look.**

**Me: It's just a blanket Lulu**

**Her:Yeah…I know…sorry.**

**Me: It's ok. Are you sure that everything is ok?**  
**Her: *sighs aggravated* Yes, dammit I'm fine. Can you stop asking me that every two fucking seconds?!**

**Me: Fine asshole. *scoffs***

**I call up Natti, Kaitlyn, and Layla and see if they wanna go shopping with me for my dress: When I see Stefan, I want to blow his mind when he sees me in a sexy dress for the company party. I tell them to meet me in Forever 21 and I go ahead and grab my purse and head down.**

**Me: Bye Lulu**

**Her: Fuck off bitch**

**And, there goes the bipolar chick of the month. I hurry out of there before I hear her throw a lamp at the door, crashing it.**

**Me, Layla and Natti are looking through dresses and trying them on until I come out with a spanking hot dress.**

**Natti: Wow, that is really pretty**

**Layla: Very gorgeous**

**Kaitlyn: It looks nice.**

**Me: Thanks guys. I hope Stefan will really like it.**

**I go to the counter and I pay for the dress and then we head out to get some drinks and also we go shopping for Natalya since she is supposed to have a romantic time with TJ tonight.**

**Layla: So how come your sister didn't come**

**Me: She's in Looney Tunes land**

**Kaitlyn: I thought that was you for a second *smirks***

**I stick my tongue out at her and laugh as we all head out to do a little more shopping and I pick out some more converse.**

**Natti: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that AJ said she would check out your dress later but she couldn't make it because something about Ziggy and her doing some role playing**

**Me: Ok, too much info *laughs* Let's just head back to the hotel so we can get ready for tonight.**

** ~Main Event ~**

**I finished taking a shower in the girl's locker room and then I slipped on my ring attire for the night: It was my favorite shirt that was cut up into a design by the shoulder and by my sides and it was of a girl tied up by a spider and eating her brains. I wore some black lace shorts and my black knee high socks with my Chuck Taylor Buckles, which are also knee high. I did a simple black eyeshadow and my hair was still green and black and I had on dragon earrings and I wore my black and green bracelets and I wore a purple bow with an eyeball sticking out of it.**

**After I finished brushing my hair, I saw Candice Michelle and Seth making out. I had to force the barf down my throat. Sick disgusting human beings. Anyway, I went to go get a bottle of water but then I fell on my face and I realized that Candice tripped me. Her and Seth both laughed at me as they walked away, with Candice calling me a ugly duckling. I almost shrieked in rage but instead, I simply pushed the water cooler to the ground and stomped away. Some people were even laughing at me being angry, which made it even worse. Now I KNOW I either need to find Natti, AJ or my sister Ariel or the WWE building is going to be blown up with me tying Seth and Candice down.**

**Ariel's POV**

**It took damn near two hours for Layla, Punk, Naomi, and Jey to calm me down. I don't know why but for some reason I was in so much anger and then that's when I went up to Layla and started slapping her and then beating the living hell out of her, which got AJ to pull her off me and then I was throwing things around, screaming in Spanish about how I hated everyone and I wanted them to all die one day. Then surprisingly, Layla gave me a hug and I started crying and apologizing, wanting my sister Taryn. We were in Natti's dressing room as she was getting ready for a photo shoot when I saw Eva Marie snickering at me.**

**Me: What's so funny?**

**Eva: Awww you gonna cry about it? *mocks her sniffling***

**Just then I was about to slap her but AJ did it for me and Eva was shocked. Eva was going to launch at her but Alicia Fox and Aksana pulled her away from me, glaring at me and AJ but asked us if we give a damn. Just then I saw Taryn and I went up to hug her but the look on her face made me take a step back from her.**

**Me: *sighs* Let me guess, Seth?**

**Her: Candice. I swear I am going to-I am-I just-**

**I cover my ears in time as she shrieks very loudly to the top of her lungs. I swear as much as she and I scream so much in anger, I'm surprised that none of us lost our voices yet. Natti goes over to her to snap her out of it**

**Natti: Hey, HEY!**

**Taryn looks at her like a confused child who doesn't know the difference between a dog and a cat and Natti strokes her hair as Taryn smiles a little.**

**Her: Remember your match tonight against her: You will get your payback ok?**

**Me: Yeah, don't worry about that bitch.**

**Just then Taryn goes to me and hugs me and I hug her back.**

**Her: AJ told me what happened so I had to check on you. Layla, are you alright?**

**Her: Yeah. Trust me, this is NOTHING new**

**Me: I'm sorry Lay Lay. I didn't mean to slap you**

**Her: I forgive you.**

**Me: *mumbles* Yeah ok**

**I cast my head down in shame, ready to burst into tears for hurting Layla: I didn't mean to hurt her but my moods got the better of me again. Taryn gave me one more hug in support and gave me my bottle of pills, which got me pissed off again.**

**Her: You can stomp on my ass all you want and call me every name in the book: But I'm only doing this because I love you.**

**I smile a little and then she blows me a kiss as they say her name on the Gorilla.**

**Me: Good luck honeybee**

**Her: Thanks Bambi *smiles***

**We all say good luck to her as she heads down to the Gorilla, and we head out the dressing room and then we go to see the match.**

**Taryn's POV**

**Candice has already made her entrance…I think so, I was falling asleep to the sound of her entrance music. Then it was my turn as they played my entrance music "Criminal" By Disturbed. I did my sexy bend over pose as the pyro went off and I ran down the ramp, slapping the fans hands and I got on the mat and hopped over the ropes as everyone cheered for me and I threw my hands up, doing a broken heart symbol. Just then I felt my head being slammed down as Candice started beating on me and stomping on me, calling me every name in the book**

**Her: You think you can beat up on my Seth? I'll teach you not to with him, you stupid little bitch!**

**The ref pulled her off me and I got up, cracking my neck into place as the bell rung to start the match. We put each other in a headlock and then I rolled her over, trying to do a roll up pin until she kicked out in time. We got back up and then she put me in a headlock again, trying her best to make me tired but I heard the crowd cheering my name and I was able to get back up and kick her in the stomach and then do a high kick to her head, knocking her on her back and I went up for the pin. She kicked out in time and then she ran away from me but I chased after her until she stopped and grabbed my hair and slammed me into that steel pole. I didn't even feel the pain but I did see the blood oozing from my forehead. She was just mocking me and doing a crybaby face but instead, I licked the blood from my forehead and smiled at her, grossing her out even more.**

**Me: Oh don't be such a prissy girl.**

**Just then I climbed right back in before I got counted out and then she started beating on me but I reversed it and started kicking her in her side and then on her face. Then I pulled her back up and I did a knee to the face. She kicked out before the ref counted to three and me and then she sucker punched me in the face and then did a sneaky move and smacked me in the face with a belt and tossed it out the ring. She tried to pin me but I kicked out, despite that the blood was making me a little light headed. But I wasn't going to give up.**

**10 minutes into the match.**

**I had Candice down on the ground and I climbed up on the turnbuckle, ready to do my finisher but she got up in time as I did a cross body, which was perfect because I spun to her back and grabbed her neck and her right arm, doing my submission move called "The Straight-Jacket".  
**

**[I gotten her from the back, did a body scissors around her torso and grabbed her arm, bending it back and used my other arm to tighten her neck, adding pressure to it]**

**I had her right where I wanted her, making her sit down as I grabbed her right arm tightly, making her scream out in pain and I tightened my legs around her torso, doing body scissors on her and laughing maniacal.**

**The Miz: Yup, the Straight-Jacket submission move is NO joke.**

**I was pulling her arm even more, almost breaking it**

**Me: Come on, do it, do it! *laughing maniacal***

**I saw tears forming in her eyes in pain with me crushing her neck with my arm and holding on to her other arm. Finally, I felt her tapping out on my thigh and then the ref rang the bell and my music played as I let her go, kicking her one more time as the ref raised my hand in victory.**

**Announcer: Here is your winner by submission, Taryn!**

**Candice rolled out the ring, limping and I smiled and blew a kiss at her. Just then all of sudden I felt a boot on my back and I saw it was no one other than Seth Rollins attacking me from behind. Fine, I have enough energy for one more fight. He was punching on me and kicking me and I he was hitting me with his belt but I kicked his knee in and then climbed on him as I started beating the living hell out of him and slamming his head on the mat and grabbing his hair as he was pulling on mines. Then Roman and Dean came out and then they were beating on me as well but then I heard Kofi Kingston's and AJ Lee coming down the ramp and they started attacking Dean and Roman. Ariel came out there as well and she was fighting Dean but she had a chair in her hand and she was hitting him. They retreated out the ring but all my energy was on Seth Rollins and me and him just clawing at each other. He was throwing some very mean punches but I was biting on his pinky and then finally , the guys helped Seth get out as we all looked on at them escaping through the barricade.**

**Seth: THIS ISN'T OVER!**

**Me: YOU DAMN RIGHT IT'S NOT! I'LL GET YOU, YOU SLIMY SON OF A BITCH!**

**But my brain was on another level because I ran out that ring and went for Seth again as we fell on the floor, still beating on each other and AJ and Kofi had to pull me off him, along with Roman and Dean with Seth. Kofi carried me over his shoulder as I was still screaming away as the crowd was cheering louder and louder of our fighting. I was kicking and screaming and losing my mind and I saw AJ and Ariel coming right behind me.**

**Ariel's POV**

**I swear, sometimes, I don't know what I'm going to do with this girl. Either she will admit her love for Seth or I am going to lock them both up in a room together…with some candles and a condom…or 6 condoms . Also, I'mma need to talk to her about that laugh of hers because she is making me AND AJ look normal. Natalya is in the back calming her down once more and I've been calling and texting Curtis, letting him know that I am ready to go with him to his match. As much as I would like to play my new GTA 5 video game that I just bought a few days ago, I know Curtis needs me so I need to suck it up and deal with him and the walrus. Just then I see CM Punk and he gives me a big hug.**

**Him: Hey there little bit.**

**Me: *growls* Stop calling me that. I'm only 5'2. **

**Him: Still little to me**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Just then Punk is looking at me suspiciously and I get a little nervous, considering that Punk likes to be very nosy**

**Him: Where did that scar come from? I've never seen that before**

**I remember the scar on my neck that Curtis has placed on me when we last fought and I brush it off like its nothing, despite the fact that my neck has been hurting me for a while.**

**Me: It's nothing. Besides, you know how rough it is out there when I'm battling these Barbie dolls. Hell these scars are like tattoos to me**

**Him:…Just be careful alright.**

**Me: I will Phil *smiles***

**He relaxes slightly but I could still feel him tense up for a bit, as if he doesn't believe me. But with a mind like CM Punk, you just never know what to think of him. **

**Me: Have you seen Curtis?**

**Him: Don't know, don't care. But he's around here somewhere. **

**Me: You're so mean to him *smirking***

**Him: I'm mean to everybody**

**Me: Not to me *pouty face***

**Him: *rolls his eyes* I tolerate you...sometimes *smirking* **

**Me: Just good luck in your tag team match with Kofi ok "Mr. Best In The World?"**

**Him: I know we are gonna win but thanks for the luck**

**He gives me another hug and runs down to arena as they call his name and I watch their matches, waiting for Curtis.**

**After two previous matches, Curtis and Paul Heyman finally come and I roll my eyes at both of them.**

**Him: You looking hot babe…I mean it's not entirely sexy but it will do.**

**I'm wearing a red and black tank with a skull ribcage inside and some black skinny jeans with some black boots. My hair is also a darker blue and my eye makeup is black with some eye liner with some diamond studs and a lightning bolt necklace. **

**As much as I hate to admit it, I couldn't help but be how hurt I was with what he just said. **

**Me: I wore this for you. You know, your two favorite colors are black and red!**

**Him: No I said black and orange. Those are my two favorite colors.**

**Me: Hold up, since when? In fact, you said you hate orange.**

**Him: Look Amanda, I don't have time for your hissy fits. I have a match to go win so come on ok?**

**I almost fight the urge to give him a knock-out punch. Where is the Big Show when you need him? But instead, I bite my bottom lip till it is bleeding as we walk down to the Gorilla. Paul Heyman has a cheesy grin as he takes great pleasure in my discomfort**

**Him: You know, my client does have a point. You need to respect and learn about his *gco***

**Me: Paul, I swear to God if you do NOT shut up right now, I will break your foot off your leg and then shove it so far up your ass, you will probably get an orgasm out of it AND be tasting your own toe jam for about a year. So for your sake, shut it up now.**

**I could feel Paul Heyman's eyes glaring into the back of my head but I don't give a damn: If anything, I'm ready to just Curtis to win his stupid match so I can go back to my hotel room and play Grand Theft Auto Five. Justin Gabriel has already made his appearance out on the ring and I smile a little at seeing his cute self. Hey, I use to have a crush on him back then but he is a ladies man so now I see him as nothing more than a friend. Then it's time for Curtis Axel to make his appearance as his entrance music plays. **

**Announcer: Following his opponent, he is from Champlin Minnesota. Weighing at 223 pounds, he is accompanied by Ariel and Paul Heyman. He is the Intercontinental Champion, CURTIS AXEL!**

**The crowd boos of course and a few cheer and then out of nowhere, Curtis grabs my hip and then places a sloppy dog kiss on me. Yes it is that bad: He is biting on my tongue and making my lip bleed as well and he is sucking it way too much as if he is slurping up some leftover soup in a bowl and not only that, it smells as though he's had a walrus and garlic sandwich…if that's even possible. But because we are on-screen and in front of the WWE Universe, I smile as we walk down the ramp and I have to mentally remind myself that I have to brush my teeth with bleach as soon as I get back to my hotel room. I mouth to Justin "good luck" and he gives me a small grin. Curtis is still showing off his title as he walks down the ramp and as he slides in, he shows it off once more and then he passes it to Paul Heyman**

**Him: Sorry babe. Only he's allowed to touch it. At least you can look at it.**

**He talks to me in a baby voice and I just want to climb on his face and chew his stupid face off. Then the bell starts to ring and the match begins as they have each other in a headlock with Curtis having the upper hand. I start doing Morris Code, cheering for Justin but Paul has his eyes glued to my boyfriend in awe and cheering for him. Justin sees the signal and then gains momentum from the crowd and then gets a bit of the upper hand Curtis Axel and tries to pin him but Curtis gets up still. He rolls out the ring before he is attacked by Justin again. Then he goes over to Paul and me**

**Him: Ok I got a plan so Ariel, I need you to go over there and distract that ref and Paul, you know what's under the mat right?**

**Him: Yup. *smiles evilly* **

**Hold up, what's under the mat…besides chairs and a ladder, what else could they use? Curtis shoos me away and then he gets back into the ring and as Justin has the upper hand I go up to the ring to distract the ref while I also see Paul Heyman pulling out a sledge-hammer. Hold up, I can't let him hurt Justin. Curtis grabs the sledgehammer and knocks it on Justin's knee but before I can distract the ref a little more. He turns for a second to see it and then rings the bell. **

**Announcer: As a result of a disqualification, the winner of this match is, JUSTIN GABRIEL!**

**Curtis Axel and Paul both glare at me but I did exactly what Curtis told me to do. I didn't snitch on him or anything!**

**Curtis: This is all your fucking fault! Can't you do anything right?**

**We were backstage and the cameras were off so Curtis was giving me one hell of a shelling. **

**Him: I lost this match because of you!**

**Me: I did exactly what you told me to do Curtis!**

**Him: You fucking snitched on me, you stupid ass trick!**

**I felt my anger boiling and angry tears were ready to come out.**

**Me: For the last time, I didn't snitch on you and I'm sorry you lost the match but the ref was going to see you anyway!**

**Him: You are nothing but bad luck you know that? You are the most pathetic excuse of a *gco***

**F/V: Hey! What the hell is going on here with you yelling at my sister?**

**Taryn comes up to him but Curtis doesn't back down. His attention is fully on her.**

**Him: This is none of your business Taryn so stay the fuck out of it**

**Her: If it has something to do with my sister, then yes it does. As far as I am concerned, you DESERVE to lose that match for your stupid bullshit. And if anyone is to blame here, it's not Ariel, it's that blubber whale right here. *points to Paul***

**Paul: Watch it you little *gco***

**Her: Little what, huh? You gonna send your little whipping boy right here to slap me? Go ahead, do it. Because I'm willing to rip his nuts out and wear em like jewelry if he ever screams at my sister like that again!**

**Curtis and Taryn bore holes into each other until I have to squeeze between them**

**Me: Taryn, please. This my problem. Let me handle this.**

**Her: It's not your fault that he can't wrestle for shit.**

**Me: Taryn just GO! Please, you're only going to make it worse.**

**Taryn sighs in frustration and then gives up, but still gives Paul and Curtis the death glares from hell.**

**Her: If you seriously think I'm crazy right now Joseph Curtis, you haven't gotten to know me so well.**

**And with that being said she walked away and Curtis diverts his attention back at me and grabs my throat,slamming me against my back. Paul takes great pleasure in me being choked.**

**Me: Curtis….stop…I can't breathe.**

**Him: I should slam your head on to this floor. But instead, you can sleep alone tonight like the worthless piece of shit that you are. I know better girls who are more worthy and attractive then you are**

**He drops me down to the ground, hard and Paul and Curtis smile at the tears in my eyes as they walk away, talking about going to the strip club. I pick myself up and go into a nearby locker room and go to the couch and start to cry for a moment. Curtis has said some horrible things to me before and I block them out, but this one really takes the cake, so to speak. Just as I am about to quickly get up, I see the Shield coming in, laughing and cracking jokes until they see me, especially Roman**

**"What you doing here, little mermaid ?" Dean says sneering. "The ocean is that way, out of our locker room.**

**Roman glares at him briefly and Dean stops with the jokes.**

**Him: Can ya'll wait outside? I'll be there in a minute**

**Dean: Sure man..**

**They walk out and Roman sits next to me on the couch, taking off his vest and only has on a black fitted t-shirt to show off his pecks and his abs. His black hair is still wet with water and I quickly wipe away my tears.**

**Me: Hi…I'm sorry I just needed to be alone for a second.**

**Roman doesn't say anything, except inspect my face for a brief moment.**

**Him: You've been crying.**

**Me: No, just allergies is all**

**He tilts my chin up with his thumb and forefinger and I am forced to stare into his dark grey eyes.**

**Him: If you are going to be friends with me, you're not allowed to lie to me, understood?**

**Me: Yes Romie**

**Roman chuckles for a moment but stops when he sees a few more tears about to splash down**

**Him: Talk to me**

**Me: Curtis blames me for losing the match. He was just being mean to me. I was on my medication and during the whole argument, he made fun of me for it and my crying and I just-I**

**I felt my anger taking over instead and instead I started throwing chairs around and knocking things over and punching holes into a wall and Roman went over to me and started to hold me, despite the fact that I was punching on his chest and trying to push him off me but he wouldn't budge. I was softly crying and he carried me over to the couch and stroked my hair until I started purring. **

**Him: Looks like kitten is happy again**

**Me: *mumbles* Cause of you Romie. **

**I start playing in his long black hair and he gives me a look that seems surprised. I move my hand away quickly from his hair**

**Me: Sorry..you just have pretty hair**

**Him: *chuckles* It's not that. Guess you're the first girl who ever likes to play in my hair…and who is adorable with it**

**I hide my face in his chest and immediately blush. Grrr, what is he doing to me? Why must he be so sweet..well to me at least. I then realize I have stopped crying and a smile plays on to his mouth**

**Him: It seems like my work here is done. **

**I sit up and look at him**

**Me: You think I should apologize to him?**

**Him: For what? You have nothing to be sorry for**

**Me: But he *gco***

**Him: If he expects an apology from you, then he's going to have to wait for years. It's none of my business but the way I see it, you don't owe him a damn thing.**

**I smile even more and blush again and he looks at me in amusement. **

**Him: Now you should go with your friends for the moment. They are starting to worry about you.**

**Me: Yeah..I should. Just as I am about to get up, he stops me for a second**

**Him: I uhhh…got you something while I was touring. Since..friends give each other gifts I guess *chuckles***

**He pulls out a black gift-bag and I open it up and my jaw drops: It's a Black and White My Little Pony but the designs are made into a Sugar Skull artwork**

**Me: Wow… **

**Him: I uhh hope you like it.**

**Me: Are you kidding me? I LOVE IT! Sugar skull is my favorite! Thank you thank you**

**I hug him tightly but he looks at me, telling me to calm down my excitement. I roll my eyes at him but give him an understanding look. After all, he is still a GUY. **

**Me: Thank you…so much.**

**Him: No problem. Now you know you gotta travel tomorrow so hurry to your sister.**

**Me: KK. Bye Romie**

**I blow him a kiss and skip away out the locker room, clutching to my gift. I'm definitely not losing this one.**


	5. Chapter 5-A Fairy Tale Marriage

**Sorry I Took So Long On The Chapters, Laziness and Not Having My Laptop Yet (I'll be getting it VERY SOON). But anyway, Let's see what our awesome characters are up to. :). **

Ariel's POV

I was walking back up to my hotel room and I saw Taryn stabbing something, only to find out that it was really a picture of Seth Rollins. I just shook my head and sat down on the couch, drinking the last of her wine cooler.

"Hey, I was gonna drink that, you know!" She said with an irritated look on her face.

"Well, I wasn't sure, considering your attention was on to the picture of Seth." I said smirking at her, drinking the last of the strawberry mango wine cooler.

"You can be a real bitch sometimes, you know that?" Taryn said still stabbing away at the picture.

"Well then I'm doing my job right as the big sister."

"Technically, Kristen is older than you and me." Taryn said as she laid back on the couch.

"True but on the road, I'm in charge...well depending on my laziness for the day." I said, tossing the wine cooler in the trash.

Taryn sat up and brushed her hair and I was still looking at the My Little Pony Customized doll that Roman had got for me. Taryn looked up and saw me playing with it.

"Holy crap, is that a customized "My Little Pony Doll?" Taryn said looking at it.

"Yeah. Uhh...Roman got it for me."

Taryn's jaw dropped a little and she kept staring at the doll, then me, then back at the doll, then me again. I just rolled my eyes at her weirdness.

"So, the caveman knows a thing about getting gifts?"

"He's not a damn caveman. He's a normal person you know. He just doesn't talk much.

"You know that's probably a bomb...or a stink bomb...or a camera that Seth put in there!"

Just then Taryn grabbed the doll and shook it and screamed at it.

"You hear me Seth! If you are listening, I want to let you know that you are a faggot and I HATE YOU!" she shrieked onto the doll.

Ok, I don't know what I'm gonna do with this girl. I should have kept her in that box and shipped her back to the psycho factory. I grabbed the doll from her and hit her upside the head with it.

"There is NO camera in there you jackass. It's a regular doll and why in the world would Roman and Seth put a camera inside the doll?"

"Because he is PLOTTING our downfall and I will not like pedophiles and his stupid goonies ruin what was left of woman-kind and I will NOT just stand there and let it be flushed down the toilet by some half blond moron with a girly name like Seth!" Taryn said breathing extra hard as her face was red with anger. if I could put her and CM Punk together, they would have the perfect color shades of anger because that is how they are doing it right now.

"Look, shouldn't you go pack your stuff up for your stupid husband and his stupid dinner party?" I said with bitterness. I was still mad at her for bailing out on me to go to Kevin Hart: Let Me Explain concert but she was still my sister. So if anything, I wasn't mad at her, I was more mad at her idiot husband.

"Oh right! My snuggle bunny cakes needs me as soon as possible. I already have most of my stuff packed but I was waiting for you because I wanted to see if you were ok. I still want to punch Curtis in the face.

"Taryn..."

"I'm just saying it was all HIS fault that he lost. Hell, you should have embarrassed him even more by slapping his stupid ugly face." Taryn said drinking another wine cooler.

"Look, MY PROBLEM, MY BOYFRIEND." I said. "Just be safe on your trip ok? and hurry back soon."

"Just one more thing. I wanted to show you the dress I bought to wear for Stefan for his dinner party."

"Oh yeah, lemme see!" I said excitedly.

She went into her suitcase and then 5 minutes later she pulled it out and I was in awe: It was a strapless white dress that stopped mid-thigh and it was close to a v-neck that had rhinestone on it as well.

"That looks really beautiful" I said smiling. And it really was. Hell, Taryn may be psycho but she definitely has good taste in clothes when it comes down to it, even though she and I are not the girly girly types.

"You really think so? I just hope Stefan will like it." Taryn said smiling happily.

"He would be stupid not to, you know." I said, giving her a crazy look.

"Yeah, but hey, I trust Stefan's judgement and opinion"

"I don't know why."

Taryn rolled her eyes at me but I don't care. I seriously hate that man. He would always insult me and our friends and he's got OCD too. I remember one time when I forgot to use a coaster on the glass table and I offered to clean it up for him but he just threw a hissy fit and kept saying "Untidy, Untidy." and had the nerve to call me a messy pig wart. I was about to clock him straight in his jaw but he lucky Taryn came in to stop it. Anyway, Taryn had her suitcases and gave me a peck on the cheek and I gave her a hug.

"I'll be back, Friday Morning in time for our match ok?" she said

"You better."

She blew me another kiss and then she left and I decided to watch some TV and play with my awesome My Little Pony Doll. Just then, my phone started to ring and I squealed in delight when I saw that it was none other than my best friend who has trained me as well and has been like another big brother to me: Jeff Hardy.

"HEYYYYY!" I said screaming on the phone. Jeff was laughing at my hyper-ness.

"Hello bi-polar bear chick. How are you?" he said laughing on the phone.

I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a playful hiss on the phone, which only made him laugh even more.

"So what's new with you?" I asked him. "How's everything in TNA?"

"It's going pretty good. I'm in the Bound for Glory Series and know that I WILL get my hands on Bully Ray for that World Heavy Weight Championship." Jeff said with determination and seriousness.

One of the reasons why Jeff was my best friend, I mean all the Hardys' were my friends but Jeff and I were closer but anyway, the reason why him and I are friends is because no matter how many times he's been pushed through the mud or been through hell in his life, due to drugs and all the stupid things he's done, he still finds a way to get back up and keep fighting. I'm just glad he's clean and that he's focused on his career, and his cute baby girl, Ruby, who I love very much and I plan to kidnap her one day.

"That's great Jeff." I said happily.

"But enough about me for the moment. How are you and Taryn? I gotta say, I watched Monday Night RAW and Main Event And Smackdown? What does she have against this Seth guy?" Jeff asked, confused but it was also full of amusement.

"Oh it's a long story, but let's just say that it will all come down to it when they are both having hot sex." I said giggling.

"Awe man, I don't need to know that...or maybe I do." Jeff said grinning evilly

"JEFF!" I heard Beth's voice and I could already tell that Jeff was probably in trouble.

"Uh-Oh! Spaghettioos!" I said bouncing up and down on the couch at Jeff being in trouble.

"Shut up." Don't make me get Itchweed on you." Jeff said trying to be threatening but it doesn't work. Does he not know that I like Itchweed? I mean come on, Me and him have done a series of the Hardy Show episodes with me and Itchweed, being dumb as ever.

"I ain't scared of that fool. I'll go Harley Quinn on his ass!" I said, doing a ha-ha laugh. Jeff just gave up and started laughing again.

"Look, all seriousness aside, just make sure Taryn doesn't do anything craz-

"Too late for that Mr. Nero. You do know on Main Event she did find the Shield's hideout and hit all three of them with a chair, mainly Seth Rollins."

"Well, I'll make sure Shannon talk some sense into her. Where is she anyway?"

"With her snuggle bunny cakes" I said mocking her voice. I hear Jeff doing a mocking throw up. And this is why I love him.

"You know I seriously hate that guy. All he ever does is treat you and Taryn like shit. Why does she still love him?"

"I don't know but hey, Taryn is smart. Eventually she'll come to the light."

"Can we bring her to the light now?" Jeff said trying to be humorous but being serious at the same time.

"Look, let's not even talk about him ard? You have any plans this week?"

"Nope, not really. I have a day off tomorrow"

"Feel like watching some Kevin Hart live."

"Sure little bi-polar bear." Jeff said smiling.

"Ok then you rainbow hair monkey. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright then, see you soon sis. Love you."

"I love you too. Give Ruby a hug and kiss from her auntie and tell Beth I said hi, or should I say, Mrs. Itch-weed?"

"Cool beans then Ms. Foxy. See you tomorrow."

He hangs up and then I lie back on the couch, bored as ever. I look at my pills for my bi polar and crazy mood swings and after the night I've had, I may need them. I take at least one and a half and I fall asleep on the couch, drifting off to another world.

Taryn's POV

I made it to the airport and I hopped on the plane so I should be able to make it to Santa Monica, California in about the next five hours. I had to turn off my phone and I was listening to my headphones, listening to Paramore "Emergency."

"It's really not your fault. When no one cares to talk about it..talk about it" I said, softly singing as I fall asleep to the music.

**FIVE HOURS LATER: SANTA MONICA, CALIFORNIA 9am**

I arrived to the airport and then I had to call for a taxi cab, which was fine with me, as long as I got to see my husband. I told the man my street address and then after 20 minutes, I arrived at the house with my suitcase and I unlocked the door to see my husband on the phone, yelling about something that must have happened at work.

"What the hell are you talking about? Those files should have been sent by now!" Don't think you won't pay for this!" He shouted and then he slammed the phone down on to the kitchen counter. I put my bags down and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him on his cheek.

"Hello sweetie." I said smiling at him

"Hello my dove. How was the flight?" He asked in a weird tone. It seems to me that he was more focused on who was on the phone then on me but hey, when you're a lawyer, it's not that easy to deal with certain clients.

"It was long and tiring but at least I'll be home for a while."

Just then I heard Oreo barking and I saw my baby come down the steps being cute as ever. Whenever I take Oreo with me, people always call him the little snowball because he is tiny and not only that, he is a pretty small Pomeranian dog.

"He's been getting on my damn nerves all day." Stefan said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oreo not such a bad puppy sweetie. He's just hungry, aren't you little snowball?" I said kissing his nose. I pull out some dog biscuits I picked up and Oreo starts gnawing on them and chewing them.

"Can he NOT do that on the carpets?" For goodness sakes, I just had them cleaned!" Stefan said with annoyance.

"Honey, relax. It's not wet dog food and besides, you know Oreo is not a messy animal. See?"

I point to Oreo who takes his dog biscuit to his bowl and continues to gnaw on it. As for Stefan, I tried to give him a kiss but next thing I know, he is wearing rubber gloves and picking up little tiny bite size pieces of dog crumbs off the carpet.

"It's untidy, very untidy you know." Stefan said, dropping them into our trash basket. Did I also mention that my husband is a bit of a neat freak?

"Sweetheart, it's not a big deal. The rest of our house is perfectly clean you know."

Stefan looks at me as if he's annoyed and I shut up immediately.

"It doesn't matter Taryn. We need to keep a dignified household in tact or everything will go into complete chaos. I've told you that several times but it seems to me, you have cotton in your ears!" Stefan said

I mentally take a deep breath and relax. My husband is just under a lot of stress and he's right. Keeping a house clean is always important. And I can also hear my sister Ariel going off about him.

"Listen, why don't we take a nice bubble bath together...we just relax and then we'll be ready for tonight." I said seductively but he blows me off

"Taryn, I've already had a shower, I'm not in the mood for fancy smells and bubbly soaps. We have important things to do and that is to make sure that we attend this company party."

"Sure sweetheart." I said, trying to mask my disappointment. I give him a kiss on lips, trying to tongue him but it fails as he will not give one back to me. I just give him a small smile but he looks at me with a bit of disdain.

"You know I don't do tongue-kissing. It spreads germs and we are a germ free house, my dear."

"Sorry. I'll just go get ready. But hey, you want me to make you something to eat?" I said, trying to be a little hopeful.

"That would be very nice, thanks." He says as he is focused on his laptop and making some more calls.

I sigh privately as I head upstairs but Oreo follows me to the bedroom and then sits in my lap, looking up at me with sadness in his eyes. I kiss him and rub his head

"Don't worry sweetheart. Daddy is just going through a lot of pressure but its all going to be ok." I said but Oreo looks as though he doesn't believe me. Instead, he licks my palm and then I fall back on the bed as he licks my face and I laugh happily.

**7:30PM**

I have already called my sister and checked on her and I've called Natti, AJ, Layla, and Kaitlyn. Then of course, I tell them when they see Seth, to please stab him in the face and then move on with their day. What? Don't judge me. Anyway, I finish getting showered and I styled my hair up into a curly up-do and I dyed my hair into a darker shade of black and green and I slip on the dress and then some silver heels. I put on my scissor earrings and I put on some light black eyeshadow.

"Hurry up, Taryn. We are going to be late." Stefan calls me from downstairs.

"Coming sweetie." I said, adding a little more body spray which is from Bath and Body works and its a shimmery kind too. I add a little lip gloss and then I come down the steps and smile at my husband, who looks at me in well...horror.

"What in the Sam Hill are you wearing?" He asks.

"It's a new dress I bought. I figure you might like it." I said, smiling

"You need to get changed, right now. I don't need my wife dressed like a damn two dollar whore."

"Honey, what are you talking about. There's nothing wrong with the dress." I said spinning around slowly but the look of disdain on his face does not change for a second.

"Look, Taryn. We don't have time to play fashion show like you do with your little friends. I don't approve of the dress and I don't need my wife looking like a tramp. Go get changed, right now. I'm already stressed out enough as it is and you are not making it any better." Stefan said with irritation in his tone.

I grab the ends of my hair in a hint of frustration and I go right back upstairs. I can also hear him telling me that I'm wearing way too much makeup, which is funny because I barely don't even wear it. He follows me upstairs and he even pulls out the dress he wants me to wear...which is very...very hideous: It was black and light pink but it had too many bedazzling stones at the top and it had way too many ruffles that even Kevin Hart would say "pineapples" to that.

"Sweetie...uhh...I don't think I want to wear this dress." It just isn't my style." I gently tried to explain to him but he looked even a little more annoyed.

"You know I thought of you when I got this dress and it has excellent taste and quality. My mother made this dress you know."

"Of course, because your mother HATES me." I said to myself.

"Taryn, all I want to do is just impress my boss tonight and it seems like you don't care how I feel or what I'm going through here." Stefan said with frustration and with slight anger.

"No, No No, snuggle bunny. I do care, I really do. I love you very much, more than anything." I said as I held him in my arms, stroking his short hair. I didn't want him to be too angry so the best way to do this is to just suck it up and put on the dress.

"Besides...you are absolutely right. I think this dress does bring out good taste and character." I said, picking it up hesitantly.

Stefan smiles again and then goes right back, telling me to hurry up and put it on. He leaves the room so I can get changed and I slip the dress on with as much hesitation and frustration as I feel right now. There were too many zippers and it didn't even fit my waist size. It's like my own husband didn't know what I liked anymore.

I came down the steps and he smiled again

"Well, there's nothing I can do for your hair wise cause we are already late but try to cover it up as much as you can. Put it in a bun please."

"Ok sweetheart." I said calmly as I was putting a few pins in my hair, styling it up from a curly up-do into a simple bun.  
I felt something growing inside of my head, emotionally but I wasn't sure what it was. I just know that it was probably nothing and just the fact that I should just be here with my husband and love him.

We made it there about 5 minutes later and there were serving champagne, white wine, and red wine. Stefan was having a red wine and I was drinking white wine. Actually, from so many people staring at what I was wearing, I had to drink a few more wine glasses just to keep a smile on my face. Stefan was laughing and joking with his boss and I saw a few women snickering at me and what I was wearing. I honestly wish I had some grey goose right now, just so I can tell my inner self to reign the horns back from ripping their faces off. Just then Stefan was tapping my shoulder and I looked up to see it was one of his female co-workers who was talking to me: She had platinum blonde hair and was sporting a blue and white cocktail dress and she had blue eyes, that looked like she was born from ice.

"it seems to me that your wife is rude, because I was trying to ask her something and she wasn't listening."

"Taryn, you know better than that." Stefan said with an irritated look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted ok?" I shook her hand and gave her a friendly smile.

"My name is Taryn. And you are?"

"I'm Celeste. So Stefan here, this wonderful and brilliant man has told me you have some sort of job." Celeste said

"Yes. It's a career and I'm proud of it."

"Oh so are you a doctor?"

"No."

"A Lawyer?"

"No."

"Oh, so you are a model?"

"No. I'm a wrestler."

"Oh. well have fun with that darling.." she went over talking to Stefan and Stefan just blatantly ignored me. I politely excused myself to go to the restroom and I went in there, taking a couple deep breaths and drinking a small bottle of rum that I've kept in my upper part of my dress. Just then, a few girls came in and giving me a disgusted look. I was not in the mood for this shit.

"Look. If you have a problem with me, then spit it out. Don't try to hide around me and act like I didn't hear what you just said, so say it already."

"Oh relax little girl. We just don't feel that you...of your kind, belong here. I mean, hasn't anyone ever told you that this is for class, not trashy weirdos with green and black hair?" The blonde said as her friends were giggling and adding a touch-up to their lipstick.

I didn't say not one word until I grabbed the lipstick from them, kicked the blonde to the floor and started writing "BITCH" on her face and making her eat the lipstick as the other girls tried to get her off me but I started kicking and punching on them as well. Just then somebody heard the commotion and then Stefan came into the bathroom but he followed me and everyone was staring at us.

"What the hell is WRONG with you?" He said infuriated.

"There is NOTHING wrong with me Stefan. That witch had the nerve to insult me and call me a trashy weirdo!" I said, feeling my fists ball up.

"You need to just deal with it and stop it. You are embarrassing me and making a fool out of me." Stefan said, giving everyone a polite smile, trying to keep the show going. As much as I loved my husband, I am not going to let any one of his fellow coworkers talk down to me like that.

"It is not my fault, they started this mess."

The girl came out, with lipstick all over her face and wiping it off with a cloth, glaring at me. Stefan looked on in horror and went over to her, wiping it off her.

"I'm so sorry about Taryn. I don't know what's gotten into her. " Stefan said, trying to soothe things over. He went back up to me and looked at me.

"Taryn, you need to apologize to this lovely woman."

"Excuse me?"

"You need to apologize to her. She and I are good friends and you will not hassle with her like you do with your little wrestling buddies."

I just took a deep breath and grabbed my purse.

"I apologize." I said begrudgingly and I walked out the building with everyone staring at me. I could already feel the blonde smiling and other people laughing at me but I didn't care. I just wanted to get out of here, and try to make it up to my husband.

It was long silent car ride home and then we pulled up to the driveway with Stefan just opening the door and I walked in with him. He closed it and then Oreo got off the couch and went up to me, walking around me, missing me.

"I CANNOT believe you embarrassed me like that tonight!"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry but I am NOT going to let anyone talk down to me like that."

"All she did was make a simple suggestion about your hair and you had the nerve to call her a bitch."

"No, I wrote the word "BITCH" on her and she called me a trashy weirdo and said I didn't belong here." I said, being a bit of a smart-ass. I didn't want to make him too angry. I couldn't handle all the arguments and fighting, I mean, what kind of marriage or relationship is that if you and your partner get into arguments?

I went over to him and tried to massage his shoulders.

"Sweetheart, isn't there anything I can do?" Come on sweetheart, I don't want to fight...please, let's just go upstairs and talk."

Stefan relaxed a little and gave me a small grin as he took me in his arms and carried me upstairs. I kissed him, without the tongue of course and he got on the bed with me, pulling off his shirt.

"I hope you are ready for me, honey." He said smiling again.

I removed the dress and I kissed him again as he removed his pants. I really hope that maybe tonight will be what we need. After all, despite tonight, he misses me and I missed him like crazy.

**3 minutes later**

We were both in bed together, naked and Stefan was relaxed and pretty exhausted as ever while my inner brain was filled with something that I couldn't put my finger on.

"So, did I rock your world my dear? I took you to that G-spot didn't I?" He said grinning happily.

"Sure, babe. You were...AWESOME..Just AWESOME" I said lying right through my teeth and smiling at him.

All Stefan did was after I sucked his cock, he put me in the missionary position and started banging me like crazy: He didn't take his time and he doesn't eat pussy because he finds it to be very nasty and not ladylike and he didn't kiss my breasts, well he squeezed them but that was it and then...that was it...a simple "WHAM BAM THANK YA MA'AM." I heard him snoring and I pulled the covers over me and drifted off to sleep, just waiting for the morning to come so I could get back on the road.

Ariel's POV

I was laughing so hard when Jeff dropped me off to my hotel. The Kevin Hart show was very awesome and that "bum bum" joke was very funny as well. I gave Jeff a hug and told him goodbye.

"I'll see you around, lil Mermaid." Jeff said smiling.

"No problem, big brother of mine." I said as I waved goodbye and he pulled off. I went up into the elevator and started texting on my cellphone to Taryn, who said she was gonna get lucky tonight with Stefan, which I doubt it. I remember one time when I spent the night over their house and they did role-playing, I think she was a doctor and he was the patient and Stefan didn't think there was nothing wrong with him and even called a real doctor up to make sure of it. All I know was that Taryn's moans were ALL fake, faker then the girls with the big busty tits in porn movies saying "Oh yeah baby." At least they were having a good time with it. Anyway, I went down the hall to my hotel room when I saw it was none other than Summer Rae, coming out of Roman Reigns hotel room. I tried not to let it bother me but for some reason, I felt something ugly coming over me and it was ready to snap its Summer Rae's jaw and rip it open. Ok, what am I thinking here? I can't think like this. I rushed back into my room and went right to my bed, ready to cure my jealousy away and play some video games. I am NOT jealous of Summer Rae hanging out with Roman and I never will be.


	6. Chapter 6-The Wake Of Chaos

**Man, I put a lot of work into this but It's finally here and thank you for being patient. Don't forget to leave reviews as well :)**

**Taryn's POV**

_I woke up from my bed, and I heard some noises...it sounded like children's laughter. I tried to ignore it and put the pillow over my head, thinking it was just a stupid TV show but then they got louder and louder and I was getting very annoyed. I grabbed my robe and I went down the steps to find out what was going on but then I saw that I was in a school...a middle school at that. I kept walking and I saw some kids that were 14 and 13 and they were crowding around someone. My curiosity was peaked and I went to go follow them. I saw who they were crowding around and it was around a girl who had black curly hair, green and hazel eyes and her nails were green and black. She was wearing a regular black t-shirt, some dark black jeans, and some scuffed regular black converse and they were a little torn and she was in a crouched position. I was trying to figure out why everyone was crowding her but then as I looked on a little closer, I saw it for myself : There were some girls ripping and throwing her stuff around and then pushing her, thinking that she couldn't fight back_

_" Awww look at the little freak, she looks like she is about to cry." The blonde girl said, mocking a boo-hoo face_

_"Ugh, she is such a fat little bitch. Does Ms. Piggy want another Twinkie?" Another girl said, making an oinking noise_

_"Old Mcdonald is looking for you, piggy girl." a brunette said._

_Then there were a couple guys who were grabbing on her and tried drag off her clothing and then they started pushing her. I was already angry at the fact that they were messing with her because of her weight but now this was going way too far._

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I screamed. "Get off of her, you stupid little brats!"_

_I pushed through the crowd as I tried to get to the girl but it seemed as though I was being pushed back. Then I heard a scream and I saw that the popular girl who was the bully, along with the other guy, was stabbed in the stomach. They both looked down and saw blood coming out of their stomach and it was from the same girl with the black curly hair and with the green and hazel eyes, but she was holding a pair of scissors….as the blood was dripping off of it…._

I woke up out of my sleep and I saw that my forehead, my hair and my chest were covered in sweat. I saw the clock on the nightstand and I saw it was 2 minutes till 7am. I also saw Stefan sleeping and Oreo was kind of asleep until he felt me move and then he went into my lap and started licking my fingers, trying to calm me down. I felt my heart-beat slowing down as well, considering how crazy that dream was. It was as though I was looking into myself. I quietly snuck out of bed and I put my things in my suitcase and started packing up and then I went downstairs to start making an early breakfast for Stefan, which would simply be bacon and eggs, fresh fruit and soy milk pancakes. I wrote him a note, telling him I love him and that I would be talking to him when I got to my destination safely. I took a quick shower as well and Oreo was in the shower with me and I washed him. Then I dried off, styled my hair up in a ponytail and then I slipped on a Cupcake Cult My Little Pony Zombie shirt with some black skinny jeans and some knee high black boots. My hair was still wet but I didn't want to air dry it, considering it would seriously frizz up. I dried Oreo off and he smiled and licked my face. I grabbed my bags and gave Oreo one more hug until he started whimpering sadly.

"Aww, what's wrong sweetie?" I asked him. Oreo tried to get into my bags, indicating that he wanted to come with me. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Sure baby. Why not." I said as I picked him up. I put on his little black doggy jacket and then we headed downstairs as my taxi driver made its way to the front of my house. I crawled in and we headed to the airport and Oreo was so happy now and he laid into my lap like a ball. As Oreo went to sleep, I couldn't help but think about my dream...the dream that I've been having for awhile now and then theres this stupid sound that grows into my head, everytime me and Stefan have a bit of a disagreement, as we would like to call it. But I shake my head of it, thinking of nothing as I made my way to the airport and ready to call my sister up, letting her know that I'm coming in time for the next flight.

* * *

**Roman's POV**

I woke up this morning and I saw that Summer Rae had left me a note, saying she had fun the other nite with a smiley face. I didn't remember much but all i know was that I was hanging out with Summer Rae when I went to this party with the guys and man, it was crazy and then Summer Rae and I had a few drinks since we were pretty good friends and I knew her back in FCW for a little bit so hanging out with her wasn't a big deal. Next thing I know we headed back to the hotel room and then she started kissing on me and then all I remember was that both of our clothes were on the floor. To say the least, I think she might have taken my shirt with her but oh well. Anyway, I got up, shaking my head of last night and I went on to go take a shower to get ready for tonight's Smackdown event. I got out about an hour later and I went to see that my phone was vibrating and I picked it up, thinking it was Ariel.

"Hello?" I answered

"Hey man what's up? You ready to go?" Dean said

"Give me 10 minutes, I had a long night." I said, chuckling a little

"Sounds like you need more than 10 minutes. So how was the little Summer Rae?" Dean asked.

Dean could be a real nosy bastard but hey, he was right on the money about what happened the other night.

"I don't kiss and tell but if you are desperate to know, she was pretty good."

"I would bet, with her being a dancer and all." Dean said laughing.

"So where's Seth? Is he still trying to plot revenge on Taryn?"

"I don't know but knowing him, if he could, he could be trying to stab her in the face and then dump her body in the river of Egypt."

"Yeah you got a point on that." I said rolling my eyes, laughing a little. Seth and Taryn have been at each others throats for about a while now and God only know what they will be planning next. Anyway, I got dressed, still on the phone with him as he was talking about some other shit that I wasn't really paying that much attention too.

"Anyway man, hurry up and come down so we can hang out ard? I'mma go find Seth." Dean said

"Ard. Good luck with that man. I'll try to call him and I'll see you two down at breakfast."

"Don't forget to tell the jackass that we also have a interview today as well."

"He knows that already."

"I was talking about you. I was telling you to please remind yourself." Dean said laughing.

"Fuck you Dean." I said, chuckling as I hung up the phone.

I slipped on some black jeans, a fitted black tshirt and my boots and I headed on out, about to call Seth. I couldn't help but notice that Ariel's room was right down the hall. A part of me wanted to go and see her, to see if she was ok and everything. But then I didn't want to get too close to her. After all, she can be pretty moody and the last thing I wanna do is set her off if she's already having a bad morning. So instead I just headed on down, dialing on my cell to call Seth but I already knew that Ariel would be on my brain tonight.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I got out the shower and I was looking for some underwear when I saw Candice's arm wrapped around my waist. She kissed me and I kissed her back, stroking her wey hair. We took a shower together and her arm was still hurting thanks to Taryn and her stupid ass submission move. I am going to finda way to make her pay for all of this. She is a living nightmare and she needs to go back to hell where she belongs or I'm going to wind up punching both of her eyes out.

"How are you feeling baby?" Candice asked, smiling at me. She is the sexiest girl ever and I'm lucky to have her in my life.

"I'm ok babe. How's your arm?" I asked her.

"It's getting better AND I got a rematch against Taryn too. So I will get my payback on her. But other then that, when they were looking at my arm in the trainers room, they said it wasn't too bad and that I can compete tonight. After all, WWE NEEDS me babe. Unlike these so called he-she losers here, I'm a REAL diva." Candice said, tossing her hair back and she gives me another kiss. Just then we heard barking and I smiled, seeing it was little Kevin, my dog. I picked him up, kissed his head and sat him on the bed. Candice looked at him with disdain, considering that she doesn't like dogs...at all.

"Come on babilicious. don't act like that maan." I said, joking around with her but Candice wasn't really in the mood.

"Honey, you know I don't like it when you are being a dork so please stop." Candice said as she was finding an outfit to wear.

I just shrugged it off but it did kinda bother me. I mean, Candice can really be a diva sometimes but hey, I love her through all of it so its no big deal. I finished getting dressed and so did she and then as we headed out to meet the guys, we bumped right into Roman.

"Hey, what's up man?" I said, slapping fives with him. Candice gave him a hug and Roman hugged back a little. If I didn't know any better, I would think that Roman is not so cool with Candice. Like I said, I know she can be a diva sometimes but she's more then that and its jst going to take some time for them to get use to that.

"Hey man, I called you earlier." Roman told me.

"Oh yeah, my bad. I was-"

"He was a little busy, Romesy. Come on now, cut him some slack." Candice said, giggling.

"Can you not call me that nickname please?" Roman simply told her. Candice just rolled her eyes, grabbed my hand as we all made it down the hallway. We went inside the elevator and then we headed down to the breakfast bar. Just as we went down the hall, I saw Taryn, holding a dog carrier and her bags. I could already feel my rage for her growing all over again but that bitch was lucky that Candice was there or I would have ripped her face off and stomped it to the ground into dust! Roman was trying to snap me out of it a little as he saw that I was squeezing Candice's hand a little too hard. I gave her a small look of regret and kissed it but she wasn't so pleased.

"Will you let me handle her tonight baby? Come on now, don't hurt me." Candice said with a pouty face.

"I'm sorry babe. You know I just...I hate that stupid bitch, that's all. Her face itself makes me wanna throw up." I said, my eyes darkening.

"Well man, let's just focus on getting something to eat, doing these interviews and getting ready for tonight. How's that sound?" Roman asked.

"It sounds good to me, you assholes!" We heard Dean call out and Roman chuckled, shaking his head at him. We headed to our table and we ordered what we wanted. Just then, we see Summer Rae walking past Roman and she blew him a flirty kiss. I gave him an eyebrow look and he just went back to looking at the menu, drinking his juice.

"So what is that all about?" I asked him

"Nothing to worry about, man. Just had a little fun." Roman said.

* * *

**Ariel's POV**

God, why in the hell was this bothering me so much?! I couldn't sleep as much last night because I was thinking about that blonde bimbo who was with Roman. I mean...look I know that they knew each other back in FCW but..it just seems like all he goes after are the blonde bombshells. I mean, what's wrong with non-blonde bombshells? Ok, I honestly don't know why I'm getting myself so worked up over this. Hell, it's his business and I'll leave it at that. I checked the clock on the nightstand to see that it was going on 11:30. I had a interview to go to with my sister, then I had to take care of some other things as well. I checked the phone to see that I had gotten a call from a private number. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Guess whoo?" the voice asked.

My jaw dropped in shock: Oh my god...it couldn't be...

"Go to your door, right now." The voice said happily.

I rushed up to the door to see that it was Maria Kanellis! We both screamed like happy girls at a candy store and we hugged each other. Maria has been me, Taryn's and Kristen's best friend since we were practically babies. We went to high school together as well and we hung out, almost all the time in wrestling school. She's been on a two-month hiatus but now I can't believe that she is back and hopefully, ready to get in the ring sooner than later.

"I missed you so much! How you been?" I asked her happily.

"I've been doing great. What have you been up to?"

"Ugh, it's a very long story. But we can talk once we see my sister."

Just then, speak of the devil, I see Taryn rushing down the hall, faster than lightning itself. If anything, she looked like she had to go potty.

"You look like you about to burst into a dam from your pants." I told her.

"That's because I am. Oh and I'm really going to attack you Maria, once I handle my business." Taryn said quickly.

She set her bags down and rushed into the bathroom. I heard barking and I smiled because I knew it was Oreo. I opened the dog traveling cage and Oreo came out the cage, running around and barking happily. He rolled up into a ball and Maria smiled.

"He's such a little snow-ball." Maria jokingly said.

"Isn't he? He would be a perfect camouflage for the winter." I told her as I was rubbing his cute little tummy.

Taryn came out the bathroom and sat down with us and I gave her my huge sisterly hug...ok I was simply crushing her to death but she's been use to it: Her and Kristen.

"So how was the Kevin Hart concert?" Taryn asked me. I rolled my eyes at her because I was still mad at her for bailing out on me but she was doing a pouty face.

"Come on sis. How many "Sorry's" do you want me to say?" Taryn asked me but I still gave her a mean-mug look, letting her know that I was still mad at her for ditching me for her stupid prick of a husband.

"How about..I treat you to Game-stop today..for that new Saints Row game..AND I make some of those chocolate coated cupcakes with the whipped cream and strawberries...the one that you saw from the show, Cupcake Wars?" Taryn says smiling.

My face lights up and she hugs me tightly. Maria looks at us and laughs while Oreo looks at us, confused.

"I forgive you again...and you're no longer disowned." I tell her and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Please, you can never get rid of me so easily." Taryn says, being so sassy.

"I can try..and so can Mama Lucia." I tell her.

Oh by the way, Grandma Lucia is our grandmother who took us in after our mom died. She's raised me, Kristen, and Ariel like our daughters and spoils us from time to time. She also has a fiery temper, an AMAZING cook and knows how to sew, she loves video games and very young looking, even though she is close to being 60. Not only that, even though she's black and Puerto Rican, we also have native american in our blood as well so either way, we came out sexy as ever! I stretch as I go to the bathroom to start the shower.

* * *

**Taryn's POV**

Maria and I catch up on a few things and then we kick back, watching a movie and ordering some room service. I was eating up the last of my breakfast sandwich until Maria brought me out of my eating mode.

"So the rumor has it, that you and this guy Seth Rollins from the Shield are at war with each other at the moment?" Maria asks.

I almost crush my sandwich into my hands, thinking about that damn blonde faggot and his stupid stickhead of a girlfriend. But mostly Seth, I could care less about that trick because she KNOWS i can break her bones and everything that is physical of her. Maria looks at me worried and I give her a fake but pleasant smile.

"You ok honey?" She asks

"Yes I am perfectly fine. Psh, why wouldn't I be? I had a great time with my husband on my off day, had amazing sex with him and not only that, I am glad to be on Smackdown tonight." I tell her, all happy and chipper...because I am really happy.

Just then, I hear a raspberry sound and I see that it is my annoying yet loving sister Ariel, coming out the shower with a towel wrapped around her and I can tell from the look on her face that she is NOT too pleased with our convo we had of Stefan.

"Here's what I say about Stefan and the ''incredible sex" you two have together and that its complete-" then she made a raspberry sound with her tongue.

I roll my eyes at her and finish the rest of my sandwich, even though my growing hatred for Seth continues to grow...and grow...and grow.

"I thought you said that you were not mad at me anymore. Can you drop it?" I told her

"I'm not mad at you, you idiot. I'm mad at the fact because you think that Stefan is as wonderful as a slice of bread...and a slice of bread would make a better husband then him!" she told me, brushing her wet hair.

"Stefan is my snugglebunny. I love him very much and you are not going to keep insulting him like this, Ariel..or our sex life...its perfect and our marriage is perfect."

"No marriage is perfect and you know I'm telling the truth about him." Ariel says

"Our marriage is perfect and the love we share is PERFECT!" I say, smashing a glass bottle. I look at myself in shock and then I walk out the room, mumbling sorry. I have to go outside and get some fresh air. I wasn't mad at Ariel, but more upset with her for saying that our marriage is not perfect and it IS perfect. Stefan is perfect. We are perfect for each other. If I'm not perfect for Stefan, if I'm not the perfect wife for him then everything will fall apart. No..No, I can't focus on this now, I have to focus on tonight. I have to send a message..if the Shield wants to send a message about Injustice...then I am going to do the same tonight...me and my sister Ariel will do MORE than that...we will make a statement. And I will sure as hell, make sure that Seth hears my message loud and CLEAR...that he's started this battle...and he will suffer at the hands of the deranged. I'm brought out of my thoughts once again when I see Natti. She gives me a big hug and I smile.

"Hello sweetie. I missed you."

"I missed you too." I tell her. "How's Tyson and Gizmo?"

"They are both doing great and Gizmo seems to like you more." Natti says with a pout.

"Please. Gizmo LOVES you and you know it." I smile back at Natti and she returns the smile.

I look up to see Ariel with her hair in a ponytail. She is wearing a purple Kreepsville 666 Skeleton Tunic dress, sheer star tights, dark purple converse, and some black studs. I look up to see her and she gives me a small smile and we both share a hug.

"You still moody at me?" Ariel asks me

"I'm ok now. I just hate-"

"How about we just talk about going to Game-stop and getting ready for tonight?" Ariel says quickly. I can tell in her eyes that she's not sorry about insulting Stefan and I'm not surprised. I mean, they practically hate each other and I have a strong STRONG dislike for Curtis. But we are sisters and nothing should drive a wedge between that.

"Let's just all hang out, ok?" I tell her.

"Good idea." Ariel says and we head out the building to have our little free time until tonight.

* * *

**~SMACKDOWN~ **

**Ariel's POV**

I came out of me and my sisters private locker room, since we were going to go out later. Taryn said she wanted to say something to the WWE Universe and of course, I already know its towards the Shield...aka Seth Rollins. I slipped on a white sleeveless collar lace crop top and some black skinny jeans with some combat boots, my Alice In Wonderland Lock Heart Necklace and my black snapback. I brush my hair into a ponytail. As I walked by looking for my sister, I saw Summer Rae and Roman Reigns together. I quickly hid behind the wall and watched them. I saw how Summer was being a stupid ditzy flirt and then she went up on her tip-toes and kissed Roman on the cheek. And it looked like he was enjoying it a little too much. Ok, why do I even CARE?! Ugh, I need to find Curtis...and I'm actually shocked at myself for even thinking about him. Just as I go to turn around to find my sister, I bump into Curtis himself. He looks happier then ever.

"Hello baby. Where have you been?"

"Not Talking To You." I tell him simply. "Oh and what do you know, I'm still doing that as of NOW." I tell him as I walk past him but he grabs my arm and slams me against the hard wall. He glared at me and I could feel a bit of fear, clutching over me.

"You don't have the RIGHTS to avoid me. I suggest you watch who you're talking to or I will-"

"You are going to do what?"

We both look up to see Cm Punk with his headphones around his neck and he's wearing his gray Vintage Best In The World zip hoodie and he's wearing his black trunks and his black boots. And from how he looks too, he could really play the part for Wolverine in X-men. But in the meantime, he is not looking too happy. Curtis lets go and gives him a fake smile.

"Hey what's up man? Me and Ariel, we were just having a little private discussion, that's all."

"Well, don't let me stop you. Please oh please go on. I would LOVE to hear what you were going to do next." Punk says as he crosses his arms

"It's very very private. Besides, don't you have a girlfriend already, Lita or Larry?" Curtis says.

"It's Lita. But we are not talking about that right now. You know what we should be talking about? Is why you should give me a reason as to why I shouldn't kick your ass right now!" Punk says, his eyes getting very red. They both stand close to each other right now and Punk looks like he is ready to knock Curtis clean off of his head but I have to stop this. The last thing I need is for Punk to get suspended because of Curtis's stupidity.

"Do you KNOW, who you're talking too Mr. Straight Edge? You are talking to an Intercontinental Champion...the Perfection who RUNS this place, who has EVERYTHING you ever wanted and dreamed of. I mean, come on now: Shouldn't a former WWE champ, go back to where you belong: like on a shelf perhaps?" Curtis says, laughing.

I swear Curtis has officially been brainwashed by that damn walrus. Everyone knows that Cm Punk is the one who trained HIM! Hell, he was in the Nexus with CM Punk and I would know because I use to be in a feud with Cm Punk myself and he was the damn leader. Cm Punk's eyes get very red and I know I have to do something about this.

"Punk, Punk, Phil wait wait wait." I say as the two of them get a little too close. "Listen, Punk, please don't do this."

"Yeah, please don't do it Punk. Everyone knows you're a little bitch." Curtis says, mocking my voice, chuckling.

"STOP IT CURTIS!" I glare at him briefly. I give Punk the doe eyes, hoping that he won't throw a punch at him...at least not until he fights him tonight. Punk tries to go to him and I see his fists ball up but I put my hands on his chest to back him up.

"I'll see you tonight...in that ring...and we will SEE, who is the rookie. Because you already know that deep down, I can beat you...over and over..and over again. And the only reason why you talk so much shit about it, is because deep down, it eats away at you. So run your mouth all you want. But lets see you run it once I'm through with you, kicking your ass out there!" Punk yells at him.

Just then Brad Maddox, who is the general manager of Smackdown, comes down the hall and interrupts the collision that is going on.

"Hey, Hey gentlemen. What's going on here?" Brad asks. The two men say nothing and continue to glare at each other but then Punk looks at Brad as Curtis walks away.

"I want a match. TONIGHT. CM PUNK vs CURTIS AXEL. And you better make it happen." Punk says, face red with rage.

"Ok ok, Mr. Punk uh lookie here." Brad says, about to be a sarcastic runt as usual. "Maybe all this anger is not so good for you. Maybe you should go in a corner, take a deep breath and just relax, huh?"

"Brad. I want a fucking match. Make it happen or you're going to wind up missing." Punk says and he gives me a small smile before he gives one final glare to Brad and walks away, putting his headphones back on.

I just give a small smile to Brad and walk as I prepare to go find my sister. I stop for a second and I go into my pocket to get my pills. I HATE taking my meds but its the only way that I'll be able to function throughout this night and time...and not only that, ifI don't take them every so often, I tend to get sick and have headaches. As I put my pills back in my pocket, I see Summer Rae look at me up and down with disgust.

"What?" I rudely tell her.

"You know there are no druggies allowed here. You might want to snort your crack and pop your pills somewhere else." Summer Rae says, tossing her stupid hair back.

"Summer...I'm REALLY not in the mood. So just go away right now." I tell her calmly, feeling the effects of the meds taking on me, but its sure as hell not helping my anger.

"Oh and by the way, since you were spying on me and Romie earlier, I have to say, he is thinking about making me his lovely girlfriend. Then of course you shouldn't be so concerned, you already have a boyfriend. God knows why he would ever want you. Curtis and Roman both know that you are simply just...trash." Summer Rae says as she walks away, looking for her stupid Fandango.

I walk the other way, quickly looking for my sister or ANYONE for that matter until I bump into someone, once again. I look up to see that it is this time, Roman.

"Are you alright?" Roman asks.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine, I don't need supervision from you 24/7 you know!" I rudely tell him. I don't even know why I'm being such a jackass to him because I don't care if he's getting back together with Summer Rae...but I just...argh! I don't have time to deal with this right now. I try to walk past him quickly but he grabs my wrist, which slows me down.

"You're lying to me and I didn't say you need supervision. You're a grown woman but you're starting to act like a brat." Roman says as he is starting to get pissed but as for this moment, I don't give a damn. I just want to get away from him because the thought of him and Summer even kissing, just makes me wanna vomit right now. I flip him off as I loudly start cussing in Spanish and go to find my sister. She comes down the hall and I almost knock her down. Man, I am seriously pissed off right now. I'm not even a jealous person but then I don't know why I'm so pissed at Roman..if anything, I'm more pissed at Summer Rae.

Anyway, my sister is wearing pig-tails and she is wearing pigtails in a braided version. She is wearing a purple and black satin steel boned overbust corset top, black corset denim shorts with a skull belt, black knee high socks and her knee high Chuck Taylors with the gray laces. She is also wearing a Steampunk green choker necklace. Not only that, our eye shadow is both cat-eyes so we are both looking pretty sexy. Taryn has her face scrunched up and looks at me suspiciously.

"What?" I ask her.

"Somebody really pissed you off. Who should I kill?" She smiles in delight.

"Don't worry about it just yet. Let's just go out there and fuck some shit up." I say doing the fist bump with her. We both head out to the Gorilla and then we wait for 20 minutes until they both play our theme "Riot Rhythm" By Sleigh Bells. We both come out as me and Taryn both do our bend over pose and then we put our fists up as the fireworks go off and everyone cheers for us. I already feel the medication starting to kick in so if anyone pisses me off, they will be in a serious world of pain.

* * *

**Taryn's POV**

I hop over the ropes gracefully while Ariel shakes her ass for the camera. I couldn't help but smile at her because hey, Ariel is known for the wild, crazy, and unpredictable...ok the unpredictable part is what we BOTH have in common, I'll tell you that. Anyway, we asked for the mics and they handed them to us. JBL gave us a look that he wasn't impressed but Ariel just smacked her ass and told him to kiss it. We waited until most of the noise went down, at least a little. I took a deep breath and I spoke into the mic.

"I know you guys have been going crazy over everything that me and my sister have went through with the Shield. As of tonight, we are here, to make this statement. I am here to tell Seth Rollins...that he had better watch his back. He thinks that he has me right where he wants him, he thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants well guess what motherfucker? You obviously don't know, who the fuck you're dealing with, ok?" I feel my anger rising but I tell myself to calm down. But instead the voice in my head, continues to push through the anger inside of me of thinking about that stupid two toned blonde gremlin.

"You and your boyfriends obviously don't know who your dealing with. I DON'T believe in the Shield...but do you want to know what I believe in Seth Rollins? Huh?! I believe that you are nothing but a waste of time, a waste of sperm and a waste of everything!" I scream out onto the mic. Just then Ariel speaks next.

"You really think we're suppose to be AFRAID of you? Are you kidding me right now? You may have skills boys but the WWE Universe KNOWS the truth behind this whole..facade' that all three of you have created. And let this sink into your minds...that we are ready for War...we are ready for anything that you throw in our way...because let me tell you something...nothing..and I mean NOTHING...is going to stop us from doing what we have to do. " Ariel says.

"So if any of you, especially SETH ROLLINS have the-"

"Oh wow you really like to talk a lot of shit, for someone who needs to go back to the damn shelf and stay there!" We hear a voice say.

We look to see that its the Shield on the Titantron and they are in there undisclosed area as usual with the camera. From that voice as well, I know it's Dean

"You think we should even feel threatened by little kids like you?" Roman says, being all sassy. "You two don't have what it takes to even BE on our level."

"WE are the masters of war, Taryn...or should I say, Raggedy Ann?" Seth says chuckling evilly. "In fact, you don't even deserve to be in the same ring with us, in fact, get the fuck out of our damn ring or I will throw you out."

"Ok listen here Roman Noodles, just shut up and go back to curling your hair and besides, Models are played out! In fact, give Tyra Banks back her forehead!" I yell at him. "And As for you Seth, enough with this bullshit ass video garbage, why don't you get down here and I'll kick your pathetic ass right now!" I yell at him furiously as my face is getting red and I feel my body shaking. Seth is not the only one because even the guys give Seth the side eye and he is furious with rage.

"You think your better then me, you stupid whiny little bitch?! I will rip every hair off of your head and then drive my knee into the back of your skull and give you brain damage, but I guess that's already done considering that you are nothing more then a little girl who is pathetic and crying for attention and the Shield are going to fix the mistake that you are and get rid of you for good! I know that what I'm going to do, I'm going to BASH YOUR FUCKING HEAD AND THEN KICK YOUR ASS UNTIL ITS FLAT

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN TO THIS FUCKING RING RIGHT NOW, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL CASTRATE YOU RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" I scream back at him. I toss my mic on the ground and I am about to leave this ring to find Seth when Ariel has to grab me to hold me back. I am in the arm, kicking and screaming. Then we are both knocked off by our feet when we see that Candice and Maryse both do a sneak attack and they both attack us, while the guys laugh. I jump back up and I push Candice off me and I grab Maryse by her hair and toss her out of the ring while me and Ariel both did a super kick to Candice's gut and she falls on her stupid ass. We both raise our hand in victory as the crowd cheers and I already know there will be a match tonight but since Ariel has a break tonight and is doing ringside, it will only be me. But I feel confident, knowing that my sister is there for support.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Candice and I are both in the ring and Maryse and Ariel are both at ringside. The bell starts to ring and then we both circle around each other for a few minutes. Just then I heard distorted voices in my head. Then visions of my dream come into my mind of that little girl and the way she was being bullied by everyone and pushed around. I see that Candice is making fun of me.

"Aww what's the matter, you gonna cry little freak? Are you gonna cry right now?" Candice taunts me.

Then she shoves my face as I stumble back. The distorted voices in my head whisper louder and grow stronger as I scream and I immediately attack Candice headfirst onto the mat and start beating her down and slamming her head onto the mat while I hear Ariel cheering for me. But I don't hear them or the crowd as much because of the voices in my head. I can't quite make them out but I know that its like a demonic possession taking over me mentally because I don't stop beating her face in. I punch her in her nose, her eyes and I grab her head and slam it onto the turnbuckle. I go for the pin but she kicks out. Then she puts me in a headlock, squeezing onto my neck and the ref asks if I want to tap out but I scream NO! I'm able to get out of it but then she does a spinning heel kick to my head and drags me over to the corner and continues to stomp my face and head in, causing a serious headache in me.

Then just as she is about to run into me, I roll out the way and her arm gets hit into the steel pole. She stumbles in pain and Ariel hits her hands on the mat and getting the crowd to pump me up. I find the momentum but then the voices come back and then after everything: My sister and I arguing and then with so much going on, I can't take anymore as I scream and I grab Candice by her arm and twist it, HARD. Marsye climbs up there to distract the ref while Candice shoves a finger in my eye and spits in my face but I see Ariel grab Maryse's leg and then she grabs her hair, and throws her into the steel steps. I punch Candice and then bounce off the ropes as Candice tries to do a clothesline on me but I duck out of the way. I do a clothesline on her and then I put her in my submission move, "The Straight-Jacket." I grab and twist her arm, doing my psychotic laughter and she screams in pain. The ref sees it and asks her if she wants to tap out but I urge her to tap out, by pulling on her arm even harder and harder, twisting it. Finally she taps out on my thigh and the bell rings and my theme song plays. The voices tell me that something much worse and then as I've said before, my body has no control as I won't let her go. Ariel has to get me off of her as Candice rolls out the ring and Ariel and the ref both raise my hand in victory.

"Your winner by submission, Taryn!" the announcer says.

Ariel looks at me carefully and she shakes me gently, snapping me out of my thoughts. I start to feel a little sick but at the same time, I feel happy.

"You alright?" Ariel whispers to me. I nod yes and give her a faint smile as we both climb out the ring. I laugh manically as I start skipping away and Ariel, need to say the least is looking a little confused.

**Ariel's POV**  
I don't know what happened but I do know that we won and that Vickie Guerrero said she had some news for us. Taryn went to the trainers room and then I went to go get some water. Just then, I hear Josh Matthews conducting and interview and he introduces Fandango and Summer Rae. Fandango of course, insults Josh and talks about his opponent and Summer Rae then talks about some of the divas and uses me as an example of how trashy I am. I look nearby and see a bucket and from the smell of it, it smells like sweat. I grab it while she is still talking shit about me.

"I mean, come on. Everyone knows that I am the REAL champion in the WWE. I am the FUTURE, of the WWE. and as for Ariel and her freak of a sister...well Ariel needs to go back to the dump she was born and raised in, especially since she is nothing more, then useless, fat, atrocious-"

I dump the bucket of sweat on her and she screams in horror and I hit her with the bucket and I continue to beat her down and scream at her.

"YOU WANT TRASH!? I'LL SHOW YOU TRASH, YOU STUPID TWIG BITCH!" I scream at her as I bite on her ear and she screams and then I grab her hair and slam her face down on the floor. Fandango grabs me off of her but I slap him and he starts to hit me. That is until Maria, Layla, and Dolph Ziggler help me out and they attack Fandango. I grab Summer over my back and then body slam her onto the table, breaking it.

"I AM NOT TRASH, YOU ARE! I'M THE BETTER WOMAN!" I scream at her as Maria and Layla both carry me away. I kick the bucket over and as I see the Shield, going downstairs to do their entrance, me and Roman glare at each other as I storm off. I need a smoke but I'll be back in time for Punk's match. I'm glad no one knows that I'm back on smoking, especially Mama Lucy, Taryn, and Kristen. They would KILL me if they found out. I go outside for a second and smoke a few puffs, relaxing.

**Roman's POV**

I honestly don't understand what the hell is wrong with Ariel this time. I mean, I know I shouldn't care because, let's be real: she's fucking crazy. But at the same time, I don't want her to be angry the whole day so I'm going to find out what the hell is wrong with her by the end of the night. Bad enough that Summer admitted to me that she was in love with me. I had to be honest with her and tell her that I didn't want her as my girlfriend and that I didn't like her that way and she was just being a bitch about it. At least I was being honest but whatever. Seth was angry the whole night after his confrontation with Taryn. He was pacing back and forth, close to burning a whole in the damn ground.

"Look man, you need to calm the fuck down." I tell him as we put on our gear.

"I'll calm down once I bash her head in the fucking wall!" Seth screams out. Dean comes out and drinks some water and pours it all over his head.

"It's fine man, don't worry about it."

"It ain't fine." Seth mumbles as his hair jumps a little. I can't lie, its funny when Seth is all pissed off like this.

Just then they call us to the Gorilla and we head down the hallway as we discuss our plan of the match tonight because we are going against the Usos and The Miz. About 20 minutes later, our entrance video plays

"SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA SHIELD." *guitar music playing*

We head down the steps and we go down, glaring at everyone.

"The following is a 6 man tag team match, scheduled for a one-fall. At a combined weight of 707 pounds. Here is your United States Champion and Tag Team Champions: Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns, and Dean Ambrose: The Shield!" the announcer says.

Seth and Me hop over the barricade and so does Dean and we slide into the ring. We both slap fives with each other as we both hold our championships high in the air.

**10 minutes later**

My cousins and Miz have already made their entrances and then Seth is first to go as the bell rings. Seth as usual is talking shit to Miz and then Seth throws the first punch. Then they both start throwing each other around, but Seth is getting the worst of it. But Seth knows how to get out of it so I'm not worried about it too much. Seth has him in a headlock and puts pressure onto Miz's neck and then he drags him into the corner and tags me in where I stomp onto his stomach and his neck and the ref pulls me off of him. I glare at the ref.

"Don't touch me!" I yell at him and I go back to kicking Miz in but he gets up and knocks Dean and Seth off and then he kicks me and then punches me a few times but I punch him right back. He tries to tag in Jey Uso but I throw him off, along with Jimmy and then I do a super-man punch to Miz, knocking him out cold. I get him down for a pin

"1...2..-"

Jimmy breaks the pin and then we start fighting. Seth does a high flying kick to Jimmy's head and then Miz gets up and starts fighting with Dean as Dean throws him into the steel steps. Then Jimmy and Jey both do a super kick to my stomach and then a clothesline on me, knocking me off. They try to pin me but I kick out. I feel a little dizzy and disorientated but I keep up and continue fighting.

**Seth's POV**

As the minutes goes by, it seems as though Roman is a little off his game because normally, not even Miz has him throwing around like that. But I give a few looks to Roman and its not before long when Dean tags me in and I'm fighting with Jey who clotheslines me a few times, gaining some momentum. As he gets on the turnbuckle, he is about to land a Samoan drop on me but I use my knees to get him in his guts. I get up and I plan to kick him but he grabs my leg, so I use my other leg to do a kick to the back of his head, which has him down. Then Jimmy goes in there and so does Dean and they start fighting and then Miz jumps in but I throw him into the corner of the turnbuckle. All the guys are out there and the ref is distracted. I give Roman a quick tag and as Miz gets up, he does a spear to Miz.

"ROMAN WITH A SPEAR!" Michael Cole yells out

He pins Miz as the ref sees it and counts

"1...2...3!" *Bell rings*

Roman helps me up and Dean slides into the back of the ring and we snatch our titles, holding them high.

"Here are your winners: THE SHIELD!." the announcer yells.

We slide out the ring and I just laugh at the idiots as they look there, looking so confused, especially MIz. Now THAT is how you handle shit. Just then out of nowhere, I am on the ground and its Taryn, hitting me with a kendo stick.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Michael Cole yells out.

"OH BOY, TARYN AND SETH ARE AT IT AGAIN!" JBL chuckles.

I managed to get Taryn off of me but not before I handle her and we are fighting each other on the ground, throwing serious punches at each other and she is grabbing onto my hair, pulling it as she is screaming like an annoying banshee. Roman and Dean are trying to get her off of me and seperate us but I don't care about them for the moment. I push them off of me and I continue attacking Taryn, pushing her into the steel steps and then picking her up as I throw her body on the steps. As we turn to walk away, she immediately gets right back up and tries to literally claw my eyes out and she is grabbing bits of my hair as well and placing a few scratches on my face. We fight like crazy that we both crash into the barricade. The refs pull us off each other and Roman and Dean both carry me away but I shrug them off me and I grab my title and I stalk off while that bitch is still screaming.

**Ariel's POV**

The main final event for Smack down to end the night was Punk vs Curtis Axel. I kept avoiding Curtis, just so I wouldn't walk out with him. I am NOT doing that damn kiss with him, fuck that damn script. I also saw from earlier that Taryn was at it again, attacking Seth. I swear, that girl needs to confess his love for him already, screw Candice and motherfuck Stefan. But after an 30 minutes later, AJ told me that CM Punk won and that he kicked Paul upside the head. I was jumping up and down with delight. She looked at me confused, considering that I should be mad that Punk won but Punk is my friend and just because Curtis is my boyfriend doesn't mean anything. Of course, I'll go comfort Curtis, as much as I don't want too. I go to the trainers room and I knock on the door and its Curtis with ice on his head.

"Are you alright?"

"No I'm not alright and where the fuck were you?"

"I just went out to get some air, that's all." I tell him, sounding like a little girl.

Curtis rolls his eyes and I give him a glass of water but he just knocks it out of my hand.

"That's the only thing you're ever good for anyway. Bend down and clean it up." Curtis says laughing

I will myself not to cry at his cruelness and I grab his ice-pack."

"Go to hell Curtis." I say and I hit him upside the head with the ice pack as he groans in pain loudly and calls me a bitch and I walk out of there, slamming the door. I'm going to get Oreo from the dog babysitter and play with him until I fall asleep. I need something to make me smile before I nod off tonight.

I pick Oreo up from the dog watcher and I play with Oreo until I look up to see Taryn, Layla, Natalya, Maria and AJ with a box of Pizza, some sodas and a small bottles of vodka. Although I can't drink because of my meds which don't wear off until the next day but I'm grateful for the Pizza. We smash on the pizza, play with Oreo, and then play video games until we fall asleep. Taryn is also fighting in her sleep once again but luckily, Maria and Natti are there to control that. I drunk up half of the vodka bottles, which was worth it.

* * *

About 6am in the morning though, I hear a faint knock on the door and I wake up, with Oreo in my lap, sleeping. I set her on my bed gently and I grab my robe and go to see who is at the door. I open it and my jaw drops a little

"Roman...wh-what are you doing here?"

Roman is wearing his hair back in a pony tail, wearing a gray fitted tank shirt and some black jeans and some boots. He does look breath-taking but I don't want him to know I'm jealous uh I mean, I don't want him to know THAT so I need to send him away...like now.

"We need to talk." Roman said.

"No thanks...I'm sleeping right now."

"No you're not. We are going for a walk." And then he picks me up and puts me over his shoulders.

"ROMAN! Put me down this instant!" I whisper to him frantically.

"We are going to talk. And you can be a brat all you want. You're not getting out of my sight until we set things straight between us" Roman says.

Ugh, not now...why now...


	7. Chapter 7-The Walk and Dunkin Dougnuts

Ariel's POV

Roman still has me carried over his shoulders and I am trying my best to get out of his grip but his beefy arms are still holding me tight. Damn his strength and working out more than I do. I even pull his hair, beat on his back, and bite him but nothing seems to work...and normally whenever I do that to anyone, I get either slapped in the face or cussed out. But I guess Roman is all about business this early in the morning. But can he just let a sista sleep for 10 minutes...maybe 15 or 20...25? Hell, I'm still in my clothes from yesterday when I was at ringside for my sister, except without my shoes of course. Then we head out to the rental car he has and he puts me in there, despite my kicking and whispering to him how much I hate him and telling him to go to hell, he still does not let me go. He straps me in my seat and I'm still arguing with him. I even raise my hand to slap him but he grabs my wrist in time and gives me a death glare. Ok, now I know I need to chill out. But I still glare at him as he is still holding my wrist.

"Let me go..now." I order him

"No. Now sit there and behave." Roman told me simply.

He lets go of my wrist and I rub it gently as he starts the car and he drives off. I'm not sure where we are going but I know I look a hot mess..and I still reek of vodka and I got pizza sauce on my shirt from last night. The sun starts to come up a little bit but barely. I rub my eyes a bit as Roman turns on the radio as we drive on by. I have no idea where he's taking me but I just honestly want to crawl back into bed. Its bad enough I look rachet in front of him. We finally stop in a parking lot that overlooks the beach. The waves are kind of calm as they crash on the beach. Its a very beautiful sight to see but I don't wanna tell Roman what's wrong. Just then, he opens the car door and then he goes to my door and opens mine.

"What are you up to?" I ask him suspiciously.

"Nothing. I just decide that I'm not going to let you out of my sight until you tell me what's wrong. So we are going for a walk, as I've said before."

"I can't go out for a walk, looking like this. Besides, I don't have any shoes, dude!" I tell him but he chuckles when I call him dude. Just then Roman gets a pair of gold gladiator sandals.

"You left them in my room last time. I meant to give them back to you but I figure this could be used for an emergency." Roman said with his sexy smirk.

I just roll my eyes and take the sandals but he sits with me, and he puts the sandals on my feet, which have me giggling. He looks at me with a questionable look but he just shakes it off like its nothing. He buckles the sandals on me and then he helps me up. He even gives me his black hoodie to wear, since he saw me rubbing my arms from the wind blowing in the air. Wait...how did he even spot that so fast? Anyway, I just grab the jacket and slit it on and then I start walking away from him but he doesn't let me get away so fast. I shrug him off me and continue my trek to get to the waves of the ocean but he still won't let me out of his sight. UGH, I just don't wanna talk. can't he just let it be that?! Then again, this is Roman we are talking about. It's funny how I haven't even known him that long: I mean, normally when I try to get him to talk to me, he gets so annoyed...now when he's tryna do the same thing, I'm getting annoyed yet I want to talk to him at the same time and just tell him what's wrong. Isn't this a weird friendship so far?

I'm walking too fast into the sand and I trip, getting the sand into my hair...along with a hermit crab. I scream and run away, bumping into Roman and climbing onto his back.

"Hey, Hey relax little one. It's just a hermit crab." He says, chuckling.

"Don't care. Crabs bite but I'm sure you would know with your girlfriend, Summer Rae!" I said out loud and I cover my mouth in embarrassment and shame, getting off his back. He looks at me with those steely grey eyes of his and I look away, trying to change the topic.

"Ummm...look at that lovely puffy cloud up there." I say, pointing to the dark sky but he doesn't buy it. Instead, he moves just a little closer to me and tilts my head up to look at him.

"Is there something you wanna tell me Lulu?" Roman asks me.

"No." I quickly say.

"What did I say about lying to me, little one?"

"It doesn't matter, it's your life and your decision ok?" I say as I sit down in the sand, my knees bunched up together. Roman gets comfortable and sits down with me.

"Is that why you've been acting like a jackass?" Roman asks with amusement in his tone.

I don't say a word but I draw my finger in the sand, trying to pass the time.

"You know, Summer Rae isn't my type. It was just a one-time thing. In fact, I didn't want to talk to Summer anymore because I overheard her talking shit about you."

I looked up and looked into his eyes and I could already sense that he was telling the truth.

"I guess I...it just...it felt like she was trying to take my best friend away from me." I said, shrugging like it wasn't nothing.

"You know that would never happen. Besides," He says as he strokes a strand of my hair away from my face. "I couldn't really go for a girl like Summer Rae. She's not interesting like you." He says with a smile.

I couldn't help but blush as I pulled the hoodie over my head but Roman wouldn't let me hide, so to speak. So just then, he pulled me over his lap and then he started tickling my sides and I couldn't help but burst into laughter and I tried to push him off me, giving myself some breathing room. He just sat back on his elbows, laughing and I kicked some sand on his legs and he gave me a look and just relaxed. I swear, this man is like so many different emotions that he's like a freaking rubix cube or something. Anyway, I sat back on the sand with him and then after a few minutes went by, he got up and then he grabbed my hand to pull me up and we just started walking for a while, just doing some small talk but it still made me smile.

"So...I guess you're into blondes huh?" I ask jokingly.

"Why don't you put on a blonde wig and we'll find out?" Roman said smirking.

"Hell no. I'll never go blonde again!" I said accidently and I covered my mouth by mistake. Roman couldn't help but laugh at me.

"You were a blonde? You don't seem like the type."

"It was picture day at my school and well...Kristen was pushing me to try her new shampoo that she created and it was suppose to turn my hair back but instead...it turned my hair into a platinum blonde...then parts of my damn hair fell out and this stupid faggot boy made fun of me." I said, growling and my fists balled up into anger.

Just then Roman took the ends of my hair and started twirling with them between his fingers and all of a sudden, I started to relax. How did he do that? Not even Curtis knows how to do that to me? Ok, I really need to relax. He's only a friend...a very attractive friend who is basically a walking advertisement for sex. Ok, I really need to stop thinking like this and just enjoy the time we have and not the time that I know I have to go to prepare Mr. Perfection and pamper to his whims and every stupid ass need.

"You know, you always get angry so easily. Is there anything I can do?" Roman said gently and then I almost bursted into tears but I forced myself to hold it back in. After all, I hate crying in front of people, especially Roman who is being very sweet to me. I just smiled at him as he continued to twirl the ends of my hair but then he let go, knowing that I have a boyfriend. As much as I can't stand Curtis and his shitty ways, a small part of me does love him and I don't wanna be alone.

"The sun is almost coming up. We should just get going." I said as we headed up to the small hill. As we walked up there, my stomach started growling.

"How about we stop for some food first? You seem like you need it."

"Psh. I'm ok...even though a nice stop at Dunkin doughnuts with some nice jelly filled doughnuts sound nice...with some vanilla coffee, hehe." I said looking up at him shyly. He puts on his black shades and then he takes my hand in his, helping me up to the hill.

"Let's go eat then." He says smiling a little.

* * *

So we sat at Dunkin Doughnuts and we were eating some Munchkin doughnuts and he had ordered us some Mint Hot Chocolate Drinks. Of course, we had to get some food for everyone else too. After all, we have to look out for our crazy ass friends. Anyway, I was tryna fight Roman for the last Munchkin doughnut but he wouldn't let me have it. Ugh, such a jerk sometimes I swear.

"Gimmie. That's a Raspberry Jelly filled doughnut and its really good...I have a weakness for those." I said, trying to do my best puppy eye look.

"You want it don't you?" Roman says as his grey eyes darken. I nod yes slowly, holding my hand out and doing a whimper sound. Instead he pops it into his mouth and smiles at me.

"You are just...grr, you know that?" I said, playfully pouting.

"Hey. You said you didn't like Dunkin Doughnuts anyway."

"I never said that. I just have a thing for Krispy Kreme doughnuts. My mom would always bring them home every Friday to me and my sisters."

"I thought Taryn was your only sister?" He asks.

"No. I do have a big sister. Her name is Kristen. She's not a wrestler because she's the girly princess type. She does have her own line of perfume and beauty products and its a very lucrative company too. I've bought one of her jewelry bracelets too and Taryn got a perfume set for her birthday, even though Taryn rarely wears it because the perfume often makes her sneeze."

Roman looks at me funny and then he just laughs, drinking his cocoa. I couldn't help but give him a puzzled look.

"What's so funny, Mr. Reigns?"

"Nothing. I guess it's just that, well...you're strange...but its a good kind of strange really. I can't really explain it but I think you are pretty good company so far."

"I try. Besides, once you get to know me and my happy self, I'm not so bad to be around."

"Only when you're trying to kill someone and blow up the whole world." Roman said with a smirk.

"Ok who told you because I'm going to have to start creating an alibi for my crimes and such."

He laughed for a little bit and then I heard a cell phone vibrating and he had to take the call, saying he would be back for a few seconds. I gave him a slight smile and drank some of my warm cocoa. Just then, my cell phone started ringing and I saw it was a call from Curtis. I sighed and hit the talk button, knowing I was going to regret this

"Hello, Curtis." I said rudely.

"Now is that anyway to talk to the Intercontinental Champion, also known as your boyfriend who you start respecting, Amanda?" He said with a real menacing tone that slightly made me sick to my stomach.

"I told you this time and time again, don't CALL me that. You know damn well I don't want you calling me by my real name like that." I told him with a slight snarl.

"Well then maybe if you do what I say and get your ass over here, I won't do it. I'm horny so make it fucking happen." And just like that, he hung up and I heard the dial tone. Roman came back inside the shop and I gave him a sweet smile. But its like he could read right through it.

"Did something happen?" Roman asks.

"I should be asking you the same question." I said slyly.

"I asked you first. Besides, my phone call was pretty boring."

"Who was it?"

"It was Dean being Dean."

"When is that ever new?" I said smirking. But then it got all serious again as the laughing stopped and I had to gather my things.

"Curtis called me and he's looking for me. He wants me to come with him to this..interview."

If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn I saw Roman tense up and his fists almost ball up. Not only that, his eyes got a little dark which had me worried. I hope I didn't make him mad. His eyes went back to normal and he shrugged.

"Ok, I'll take you back to the hotel room." He said as he grabbed his keys and the food bag.

I grabbed the food and he held the door open for me as we both headed into his car. He started the car and then he started the drive as we headed down into a different direction and down to the hotel room. I couldn't help but look out the windows of all the cars and everything that was passing by. It wasn't a great of a distraction but it helped for the time being until I face my demon, which is Curtis. I don't even understand why I can't leave. Hell, I SHOULD leave. I should just tell everyone what he's really been doing so I can move on with my life and his ass can go rot in jail in burn in hell. But I just...I feel like if I dump Curtis, I won't have anyone. I mean, let's be honest. Most of my guy friends, only see me as "one of the guys" and I don't have that many female friends because they eventually turn to shit, except my lifetime friend Maria, and my best friends Layla and AJ. And of course Taryn and Kristen. We are sisters but we are also best friends as well. Anyway, I saw Roman pull up to the hotel and then he helped me out the car. We walked back into the hotel in silence and then to the elevator and back to my room.

"So...I'll see you on the flight."

"Yeah. Huggie?" I said opening my arms out.

He was not the hugging type, that I do know, but he did it anyway and I immediately started purring softly. He smiled at me for a little bit and then he kissed my forehead.

"Stay out of trouble, ok?" He asks me.

"I'm a grown woman, I can get into as much trouble as I want to, Mr. Reigns." I told him, smirking.

"Not when you are hanging out with me. Besides, I'm taller than you and you know I can easily kidnap you." Roman said, being sassy.

"Awe shut up. No one cares that you are taller than me...and a little stronger...and..just go away, will you?" I said, giggling.

He gave me the nod and then he went down the hall and then I slid the key card into the hotel room and then I headed inside where almost everyone was gone...except my sister Taryn who was still asleep and Oreo is sleeping with her. I had an evil grin as I jumped on her and she yelped out of surprise and put my arm behind my back. Oreo just rolled over, still sleeping but I couldn't help but laugh at that scared look on her face.

"You turd." She told me.

"But you love me...and I got you a breakfast sandwich and a bottle of apple juice to go with it." I held up the Dunkin Doughnuts bag for her. Taryn pushed me out the way and started eating and drinking the juice.

"I almost ate my pillow, thinking of Dunkin Doughnuts, ard?" She said, smashing into her sandwich.

"Well you might wanna wrap up some of that to go. We have a flight to go to in about two hours and we have to get a move-on."

"Good idea. You look very happy right about now? What's that about?"

"Well...Roman and me just hung out for a little bit." I told her carefully. I know she doesn't like the Shield...and she hates Seth with a passion but she just needs to trust me and what I'm doing when it comes to Roman. Taryn just rolled her eyes and continued stuffing her mouth with her sandwich, which would really be a good idea so it would prevent her from saying anything crazy.

Taryn just balled her fists up and started pounding them, trying to say Roman's name and including Seth but her mouth was too full so I just blew her a kiss as I headed into the shower and I started to just get myself ready to face the demon. But I just started up the hot shower and let the water soak me everywhere as I scrubbed myself with some Dove body soap. I did my other hygiene issues and then I stepped out the bathroom and headed to my luggage to get some clothes to wear. Taryn finished eating but she was drinking her juice and gathering up the trash from last night.

"He better not pull any bullshit, that's all I have to say. Or I'm going to put Fred Flintstone back to Bedrock and to a damn hospital." Taryn remarked.

Yup, just as I thought: The Craziness flows from her lips.

"First of all, NOT a caveman. He does speak english. And he's a pretty cool guy."

"Yeah but the next thing you know, he could be trying to cut out your organs and harvest them for money!" Taryn replied back.

"You watch too many scary movies, especially Sin City." I told her. "Besides, if if anyone needs to go to a hospital, it's that repulsive husband of yours and his bullshit ass ways. You and I both know his shit stank." I told her.

"No it doesn't. Besides, Curtis ain't the greatest thing since sliced bread either."

I didn't want to argue with her ass so I just grabbed what I needed and stalked past her, telling her to just shut the hell up as I went back to the bathroom to get dressed. I wore my black skinny jeans, my blue lace sequin corset top, with my checkered blue belt, my Hello Kitty glasses and I wore my sneaker canvas wedges and I styled my hair up just a little bit since we didn't have a lot of time. I came out and Taryn was rocking out to her headphones. Does this girl NOT know that we have to get to our tour bus so we can head to the next city?

"Get dressed. NOW!" I told her as I took the headphones off of her.

"Fine. You know, normally you would be the chill out one. So what's going on with you?" She asks me suspiciously. And she did have a point. But I guess with everything that happened this morning, I just want to go to the next city so we can focus on our matches. Hopefully, we can run into the Hardys and Shannon and hang out.

"Ill be back ard?" I told her. "Get dressed or I'm kicking your ass."

Before she could reply, I headed out the door and made my way down to Curtis's hotel room. My feet was trying to tell me to just go to the other direction and leave him alone..but of course, my fears overtook me and they took over my mind as my hand knocked on his door. After three minutes he opened the door and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside.

"You know, that outfit looks a lot better...on Eva Marie." He said laughing. I pushed past him and just grabbed myself a drink of Vodka that he had on the table.

"Oh relax, I'm just joking babe." He said, wrapping his arms around me but I didn't return the affection. I just nursed my drink down as the alcohol was burning my throat and down to my tummy. Just then he was nibbling and sucking my whole ear in his mouth, which made me sick.

"So you know what I want right babe?" He asks, grinning.

"Yeah. A death wish." I fired back.

"What did you just say to me?" He asked

"I said you must want a death wish. Because that is exactly what you're gonna get one day if you even THINK that I'm going to bow down to YOU!"

Just as I would have expected, he slapped me right across the face and I fell back onto the floor. He grabbed my hair very roughly and it brought unshed tears to my eyes as he slammed my face onto that dresser, causing a cut to appear on my face.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled at him and I spat in his face, which caused me to get another slap to the face and then he forced my knees down to him, with his hand holding my throat as he used his other hand to undo his pants.

"I didn't want to have to do that but your dumb-ass needs to learn to respect me more often. You have a smart-ass mouth that needs to be filled. Now suck it." He said as he pulled out his flaccid cock out of his jeans. I swallowed everything in me as I opened my mouth and he rammed it down my throat, pumping in and out of my mouth. He tasted so sour and his balls smelt horrible. I just closed my eyes and tried my best not to choke, but the more I did it, the more he tried choking me even more with his cock and it almost made me gag.

After 10 minutes pass, he finally came and he forced me to swallow his sour cum. He pulled it out and then out of nowhere, he kicked me straight in the stomach. He grabbed my hair and then he whispered in my ear.

"If you even think about doing that again, spitting in my face and then threatening me, I will make sure that your life will be a living hell every day you are with me. know this, you stupid slut." He said. "Now get the fuck out. I'll be seeing you later for the interview in the next city."

I just picked myself up and as he left to go to the bathroom, I grabbed the bottle of Vodka and I threw it at his door and leaving, slamming the door. I felt hot angry tears, threatening to pour out from my eyes. Whatever happened to Curtis? Whatever happen to the man who would always want to take me out on a date, just because he wanted to make me smile? Whatever happen to the guy who would surprise me with little gifts and then would want to show me off, whether it was in front of the cameras or not? The guy who would call me late at night, just because he wants to see if I was ok? This was no longer the Curtis Axel I knew when we met in wrestling school and at FCW..this was just another Curtis who loved to make my life a living hell and even when he had his nice days, he was still the worst person known to human life on earth. Just then, my phone ringed again but I really wasn't in the mood to talk until I saw it was my Grandmother Lucia. I couldn't help but let the tears fall but they were in a good way.

"Hi mama." I told her as I cleared my throat, trying to get myself together.

"Hey baby. I've been trying to call you and your sisters but y'all on another planet. Guess y'all forgot about me huh?" Mama said, being sassy but serious at the same time.

"Please mama. we would never forget about you. After all the years of you helping us out, taking care of us, treating us as one of the family, it would be a cold day in hell before we forgot about you." I told her from the bottom of my heart.

"Good. Because you know I gotta check on y'all."

"We are ok. How is everything over where you're at?" I asked her.

"I kicked your lazy ass cousins out. They wanna keep eating up my damn food and disrespecting me like that, shit they have another thing coming. I do my work and I thank the Lord for letting me live to see another day and to bless me with enough oxygen to breathe. But I'm ok honey. Besides, I've mostly been working on the farm too and making enough money selling my home made meals."

My mouth started to water, thinking about Mama's cooking. Not only that, I remember when Taryn and I went to Mama's farm when we were 10 years old. Kristen didn't like the farm lifestyle so she was always reading the Fashion Magazines and going to exclusive parties with her friends and blah blah blah. Anyway, I already picked out my favorite horse and named her Cherry. And not only that, whatever we picked out from the crops of Mama's garden, she would make them into amazing meals AND it would either be for us to take with us for lunch at school so we wouldn't have to eat any of the processed crap they gave us.

"You always knew how to make THE best meals ever. But I still don't like Pumpkins, you know." I told her

"I know but that don't matter. Other people do and so do your little friends and I gets paid in the process so HAHA" She said with the sass. I couldn't help but laugh at Mama and her silly ass. Even though she can be silly, she also gets down to business when it comes to money, one of us is acting up, or if anyone hurts her grandchildren, and worst of all: Lying. Never lie to Mama Lucia.

Even though I was walking down the hall, her voice made me feel good inside...even though it was only for a little while. Not only that, while she was talking, I used the make-up in my bag to cover up that cut on the bottom side of my right jaw.

"Tell Taryn that I will call her later, and the same with Kristen. I swear Kristen acts like she is allergic to talking to me sometimes." She said.

"I'll let them know. I love you Mama."

"I love you too, Nightmare Moon." Mama tell me and I groan slightly.

"Ugh, Mama, not the "My Little Pony" Nicknames" I tell her, chuckling.

"Oh whatever. You and your sister love to watch that show, no matter how many times you two would always have mud fights or watch wrestling...and I would have to clean yall asses 24/7." she told us.

"Well I gotta go now Mama. I love you very much." I told her and then I hung up. I went inside the hotel room and Taryn was dressed and ready to go. She looked at me with concern though.

"Is everything ok Lulu?" She asks me.

"Yeah everything is ok. I just got off the phone with Mama Lucia."

"Oh my god are you serious?! I miss her sooo much!" Taryn said, jumping up and down happily.

"Yes and she wanted me to tell you that she loves you and she wants to see us soon."

"I always did like being on the farm with her. And eating the fruit

"Yeah..and the uncooked ones...like that strawberry yogurt pie she was making." I said dreamily.

"You hate pie..and yogurt." Taryn reminded me

"I only like it if SHE's the one that's making it...and I may not like pie but I like strawberry yogurt." I said.

"Yeah I can remember you "hating it" when you were licking the whole plate...even though Mama gave you a small slice of it." Taryn said.

"Just shut up and let's go, Baby T and little Oreo cake." I told her right back. Oreo was in his doggy cage whining. Taryn and I hate that we had to put him in the cage but those were the rules and we didn't want Oreo to get sick. Not only that, Oreo would be back home next week with that fuck-face Stefan so I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could.

We slipped on our coats and then we grabbed our luggage as we headed out the building and then we went onto our tour bus, which pulled up with our driver. They would take us to the airport and then they would drive all the way to our destination and then they would take us to RAW. sometimes we use the rental cars but most of time, we'd take our tour bus. We were helped with our luggage and then we got on the bus after we were comfortable and then we had to wait for awhile since we did have to wait for other buses to move. I put my headphones on and then I pulled out my sketchbook and I start on my drawings.

Roman's POV

I honestly don't know what the hell was I thinking? I should have never even taken her back to her hotel room, especially with Curtis around. I mean, its none of my business because that's her relationship..but at the same time, the way I feel when I'm around her and even though she's very annoying and moody and slightly crazy, she is also sweet and she's really a cool person. Not only that, I couldn't believe she was jealous. I couldn't help but smile at that. But anyway, Me, Seth, and Dean we were all outside, packing our things on the tour bus so we could get to the airport. Candice was there of course and she was batting her eyes at me but I really wasn't in the mood for her at this moment.

"Romey, can you get my luggage for me please? Seth is just being a dick and he's complaining that his back is hurting and all." I just looked at her and rolled my eyes.

"We did have a match yesterday, in case you forgot Candice. They had to put ice on his back and he won't be doing much until Monday."

"Look, can you just do it for me please? Dean is being an asshole to me." Candice said, with a slight pout.

"Candice, I have to put my own luggage in so you need to do this yourself. You are not helpless so get it done or you can take a cab to the airport." I told her as I finished the rest of my bags. Candice just made a snide comment but I just shrugged it off and then I headed inside the bus where Seth was laying back, reading and having his headphones in.

"Where's Candice at?" He asked

"She's getting the rest of her bags in, don't worry about it. What you need to do is just chill out and get some rest." I told him

"I'm not helpless Roman. I'm not broken completely, its just my back that needs rest. It's because of that bitch Taryn anyway." Seth said, getting pissed off once again.

"Man, she wasn't even in the ring that night." I told him, looking at him like he just grew a second head...since he sure as hell wasn't using the first one on his shoulders.

"I'm talking about from the other nights Roman. Her psychotic ass is always fucking attacking me and I'm sick of her shit, I'm sick of her all together. She doesn't even belong in this company!" Seth said, getting all excited as usual. Just then he calms down when he sees Candice and they start to make out immediately. I just roll my eyes and sit on the couch, playing Call Of Duty while Dean starts to stuff his fat face with food.

"You two need to get a room." Dean says

"No, we already have a room, you're just invading." Seth replies back.

"And you are a real pain in the crack of my-"

"No one gives a damn about you two or what you want. Just shut up and bitch about it somewhere else." I told them as I put my headphones back on, about to start the game.

"Damn Rome, is everything ard?" Seth asked me

"Yeah, everything is cool. Just you two being annoying." I told them

"Hey, I'm not the annoying one." Seth said whining a little.

"Ugh who cares. You two just don't bother us." Candice said with a hint of bitch in her tone as she closed the curtain to Seth and her bedroom.

"Watch out for crabs, Seth!" Dean yelled out, being the dick that he is. He just laughed as he sat back on the couch, turning on the flat screen and watching the Walking Dead. In the meantime, I couldn't even think as much right now. All I could think about were those bruises on Ariel. And even though the bruises weren't too serious, I knew eventually they would and deep down, I was pretty concerned. But I know I have to stay out of this because this is HER business and she should tell me on her own. But at the same time, I just feel this need to protect her from that son of a bitch. I'm not sure what to do at this moment.

* * *

**FEW DAYS LATER**

Taryn's POV

We arrived in Sierra Vista, Arizona after a long flight. Of course as soon as me and Seth made eye contact he just HAD to start some shit with me. I would have tried to pluck his eyes out but Ariel and Natti had to pull me away so I didn't get a chance to rip his stupid face off. He tried to trip me when we were walking to the airport so in payback, I threw some pennies at the back of his head. His bitch girlfriend Candice tried to do some shit but Natti, Ariel, and Maria had my back. I swear he makes me so fucking angry that my body shakes WITH anger. My arm hasn't stopped shaking until we got to our hotel. I called Stefan but it went straight to voicemail. I called him two more times until he finally called.

"Taryn, what is it. I'm in the middle of a case right now!" He said in an irritated voice.

"I'm-I'm sorry honey. I just wanted to call and let you know that I missed you is all." I told him sweetly.

"You really could have sent me a text. You know as a lawyer that they have high expectations for me. I can't afford for you to be a distraction, which is what you are doing right now."

"I apologize honey, please don't be upset." I told him. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I missed you is all."

He sighs frustrated but I can hear him relax. I'm in fear right now because I don't want us to fight. Fighting is not good in our marriage. It's always good that we get along and even with the little disagreements, I don't want him mad at me.

"How is the case sweetheart?" I ask him

"It's going great. It's a criminal case. But eventually, I'll be moved up to something bigger than this." Stefan said with confidence.

"That's good. Um, I made it here saf-"

"Um, listen Taryn, I'm swamped with a lot of work right now but I'll call you in three hours and then I'll be all yours ok?

"Um, yeah sure..ok..." I told him, trying to keep the smile on my face.

"Great. Gotta go, bye." And just like that, he hung up. I honestly don't know what happen but I know deep down, I knew I shouldn't have called him, especially since most of those times he does have his criminal cases and those are VERY important to him. My sister went out with Maria and the girls for lunch and I just decided to just chill and relax. Oreo crawls into my lap and I scratch his belly as he barks happily. I also feed him some treats that I had got from the store. Just as me and Oreo were about to take a well needed nap, I had gotten a phone call and I already knew who it was. I sighed in anger and answered the phone

"Hello.." I told him

"Listen, I know you don't want to talk about this but I think you are making a big mista-"

"Listen. There is NO mistake. What happened back then...never happened ok? Erase all my files, erase that I was even there, do what you have to do but leave it in the fucking past." I told him in anger. "I don't want anyone knowing this and I sure as hell don't need you bringing it up.

"It was an emotion-"

"Look, just leave it alone ok!" I snapped off at him. "Just leave it alone and leave it all buried. I just want to move on from this ok?" I didn't even let him finish as I hung up the phone and threw my head into my pillows. Oreo tried to sniff into my hair, trying to see my face and I saw that he looked worried and sad. I sat up and gave him a small his and rubbed his side.

"Awe honey its ok. There is nothing to worry about ard? Mommy just had to tell someone off and that's it." I told him in a adorable baby voice.

Oreo didn't believe me of course, but he licked the palm of my hand and I kissed him as I just drifted into a nap, not letting that phone call haunt my mentality.


End file.
